


Sweet Serenity (A Mark Tuan/GOT7 Fanfiction)

by alilesixteen



Category: GOT7, Mark Tuan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, GOT7 - Freeform, Sweet Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 72,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilesixteen/pseuds/alilesixteen
Summary: “What the, let go of me.” A guy suddenly grabbed my arm as I was exiting the suite.“Why are you here? How did you get access to this place? Are you a sasaeng fan?”“Bwo? Morago?” I don’t believe this, am I seriously being accused of a sasaeng fan? “Jeogiyo, I think this is just a misunderstanding. I work here in the hotel.” I plead desperately. I was just trying to make sure that our guests have everything they needed.When Anna met Mark, she didn’t expect that it will lead to something. She didn’t expect to fall in love. How do you handle being an idol’s girlfriend? How will they protect their love when everything seems like it’s bound to fail?





	1. Chapter 1

**Song for the chapter:[A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cwkej79U3ek)**

—————————————————————

“Hi honey, are you about to head out?” That’s my mom. She always make sure that she catch me right before I leave my apartment. I am an only child and after I moved here to South Korea last year, we sort of had this routine where she checks up on me while she and my dad are about to have dinner. They live in New York where my dad, or my step-dad rather, manages his chain of luxury boutique hotels from the headquarters there and where my mom helps my dad in managing the hotels.

“Hey mom! Yup I’m about to head out. Is daddy there?” I answered as I was getting ready to leave my apartment. I live in an apartment complex that is only a 15-minute walk from Serenity Hotel Seoul.

“Hi sweetheart, daddy’s here. Do you need anything?” And that is my step-dad Robert Dawson. He’s actually a great dad and he’s been my rock. I would’ve taken his name, but I love my late father so much that out of respect, I kept his last name.

“Uhmm, I’m scheduled to meet with the developers for the site in Jeju Island next week. Are you sure you don’t want to be here for it?”

Because of my young age, people, especially investors, developers, and anyone in between, do not necessarily trust me or my judgment and the building of Serenity Hotel Jeju is such a huge deal in getting our brand in one of the top destinations in Asia. Although my dad has been training me since I was 16, I don’t really have an actual work experience outside of that. Usually my dad and mom are front and center in overseeing the development of the new hotel but he asked me to oversee it on his behalf since I’m here anyway.

“I’m sure you’ll do great sweetheart. I really trust in you. Remember when you recommended that we pursue the site in Venice despite the obvious hesitation of the board and how our Venice branch is now one of our top earners? Not only that, but the fact that the hotel is so in demand even members of the Royal family have been opting to stay there.”

I did an independent feasibility study on building a branch in Venice when we were vacationing there when I was 18. I didn’t expect that the location of the hotel and the exclusivity that it provided would be a huge hit that it actually put Serenity Hotels in the map of Europe allowing us easy entry in other top European destinations. My parents were really proud of me but I still think it was a lucky break and not so much as having the business intuition.

I took a deep sigh before answering, “Okay dad, if you’re really sure about it. Anyway, I’m gonna head out now. There’s this big account coming in the hotel. Some company wants to book the suites for two months.”

“Alright honey. Take care and we love you!”

I can’t help but smile and respond that I love them both; they are everything to me. Anyway, I checked my watch and I really need to rush now. I dropped by Starbucks on the way to the hotel to get my caffeine fix.

When I entered the coffee shop, some crew greeted me as I’m a regular here. I waved back and proceeded to fall in line. In front of me is a young man I think around my age wearing a hoodie matching with sunglasses and face mask, which is weird but hey to each his own.

“Your total sir is 6,200 won.” The cashier told the man in front of me when the person started patting his pockets and hoodie I guess looking for cash.

“I’m sorry, I think I forgot to bring cash with me..” The young man trailed off embarrassingly as the cashier only looked at here blankly. Seeing that he is in a dilemma, I didn’t hesitate to offer and pay for his drinks. What is $6 compared to having your caffeine fix.

“Minah-ssi, I’ll just pay for his drinks.” I said as I extended my card to her and then looked up to the still unrecognizable man and smiled.

“Uhhmmmm, thank you so much. I don’t know how can I repay you.” The man said quietly as I just shake my head no.

“Aniyeyo, it's okay. Just pay it forward if you can.” I told him as his order was finally called. He hesitated leaving before turning to me saying thank you one last time.

Staff greeted me as soon as I entered the hotel. “Annyeonghasaeyo, Kim sajangnim.” Serenity Hotel Seoul was only built about two years ago. When I decided to move to Korea, my dad thought that it would be a good opportunity for me to oversee the growth of the new branch. I don’t really have an actual position in the management and I am not quite a general manager although I help in overseeing the hotel operations. I actually have an operations manager and resident manager that helps in overseeing the day to day operation of the hotel. What they do is consult me with big accounts and important changes in the management such as the company booking that I’ve mentioned before.

As I settled in my office, Choi bujangnim, the resident manager, hurriedly entered.

“Good morning, Anna-ssi.” Although I am technically their boss, I asked them to be comfortable with me and to just call me Anna but Choi bujangnim insists to at least address me in the appropriate manner and I just let her be; it’s so much better than continuously be addressed as sajangnim.

“Oh Choi bujangnim, is that the company request?” I said as I looked at the folder that she was carrying as she took a seat.

“Yes Anna-ssi. They are requesting to book the entire 7th floor and has requested for additional security and privacy for that floor. The company is actually JYP Entertainment and I’ve checked around and I found out that their company dormitory is being renovated.”

Hmmm, so it’s an entertainment company. I guess it makes sense that they are looking for temporary accommodation for their staff near their office. JYPE Building is actually just a couple of blocks from the hotel so it’ll be more accessible. And this will be one of the biggest accounts of the branch considering that it just opened.

“Do you know how many guests will be staying then? Were we able to arrange the change in accommodation for the guests that was supposed to stay but will overlap during the first week? I think we can offer a complimentary one night accommodation for them for the hassle.”

“Yes we were able to arrange the alternate accommodations and a complimentary stay was also offered, the guests were grateful. According to the company’s initial request, 7 pax will accommodate the Arcadian Suite and then 4 pax for the Tranquil Suite.” Choi bujangnim relayed.

“And they will be staying for 2 months right?” I looked up to Choi bujangnim after I skimmed through the company’s request.

“Yes initially they will be staying for 2 months but they are requesting if we can hold off booking of the suites for at least another month? They said that they are not sure whether the renovations will be complete within 2 months so they may have to extend their stay.”

We were silent at first as Choi bujangnim knows what it means to hold off reservation for a month without definite booking. I leaned back my head thinking whether we can afford to hold off a month of reservation. It is not a smart practice for a hotel to hold off their suites when it could possibly mean loss of profit if the rooms weren’t booked. On the other hand, this is such a big account and considering the client, this would provide good pr for the hotel. I took a deep sigh. What would dad do? Can I really afford to gamble an entire month of profit? I looked back at Choi bujangnim and nodded.

“Okay, tell the client that we are willing to accommodate their requests.” I look at my computer to check the hotel’s schedule and confirmed the ocular of the client this afternoon. “And I can take over the ocular later this afternoon. Please tell the kitchen to prepare snacks for our clients later.”

“Okay Anna-ssi, I will notify the kitchen as soon as possible. If that is all, I will leave you to your work.” I nodded as I now focused on checking my emails. I have a couple of important correspondence from the developers of the Jeju Site. Gosh, this will be a long day. I just have to endure this.

I am now standing in front of the 7th floor standing tapping my foot while waiting for the representatives from JYP Entertainment to check out the suites. I mean the booking if pretty much a done deal and we are just here to discuss any specifications, or other additional requests. The ding of the elevator brought me out of my musing and I perked up ready to receive them. As the door opened and the clients stepped out, I bowed respectfully folding my hands in front.

“Good afternoon, welcome to Serenity Hotels. Kim Anna-imnida.”

After the formal introduction I ushered them to Tranquil Suite. I learned that a company manager and driver plus two stylists will be staying at the Tranquil Suites.

“Now, if you don’t have anymore concern, we can now proceed to the Arcadian Suite.” I guided them to the other end of the floor where our biggest suite is located. “Our Arcadian Suite is the largest that we have that consists of 4 separate bedrooms with spacious living room, formal dining area, fully equipped state of the art kitchen and a private balcony. Okay please come.” I motioned for them to enter the suite.

“As you can see, a storage closet is situated on the right of the entrance to accommodate additional stuff and right off is our spacious living room. It is equipped with state of the art home entertainment system and gaming consoles. The home theater system is wifi ready and has subscription to top streaming platforms such as Netflix, Hulu and more. Now, from the living area, we have our formal dining area and the fully equipped kitchen.The entrance to the private balcony is also through the formal dining.

“Meanwhile, the bedrooms are through the hallway to the right of the kitchen. The common powder room is also located here. The staircase in the hallway leads to the bedrooms. Our Arcadian Suite is the only that has two floors. If I may direct you on your left to the small hallway, this is where our three regular rooms are located. All rooms are soundproof to ensure maximum comfort and tranquility, each rooms have ensuite bath and walk-in closet. And as you’ve requested, we’ve arrange two full size beds for each room except for the master bedroom. Our master bedroom is on the other end of the floor. It is equipped with California King bed with retractable television set at the foot of the bed. An office area is also to the right side of the bedroom. The ensuite bathroom have a deep-soak bath tub unlike the other bathrooms.”

“If I may direct you back to the balcony, it is connected to a private swimming pool area exclusive for the guests of Arcadia Suites. Now as mentioned before, both suites include 24/7 personal concierge services and parking spaces were also reserved for your use. I understand that you’ve requested additional security for this floor, let me assure you that security is of no problem. As you can observe earlier, the floor has its own private elevator that is guarded and monitored by our security 24/7. Further we employ top key card access technology to ensure safety of guests. Do you have any questions, concerns or requests, please feel free ask.”

“Kim Anna-ssi, we would like to thank you for accommodating our company’s requests and we are more than satisfied with the arrangement that you’ve prepared and I think we can finalize the bookings. And as I’ve coordinated with your resident manager, we would like to thank you again for accommodating our one month reservation request.”

“It is our pleasure seosangnim. Also, breakfast can be delivered in the suites directly or the guests can just contact the personal concierge for any food request. The guests will also have access to our other facilities. Thank you for choosing Serenity Hotel. We can proceed to my office for light snacks and to sign the contracts.” Whew. I let our a subtle sigh of relief as I was able to close this deal despite the company’s request.

————————————

After a quick rest at the dorm, I finally went to the company for our afternoon meeting. I felt so out of it earlier due to a lack of sleep that I embarrassingly forgot to bring any money or my cellphone. I was surprised when that girl offered to pay for my drinks suddenly, that I feared that he recognized who I was. But she just gave me a small smile and focused back to the cashier.

I started to feel so much better after I took a sip of my coffee and finally thought back to what happened earlier, who is that girl? She’s actually really pretty once I think back to it. I guess she’s one of the yuppies that work at one of the various offices in the area as she was in an office attire.

“Hyung!” I turned around and saw Yugeom waving his hand excitedly and I instinctively smiled at our maknae. “Hyung, the meeting’s about to start.”

“Yugeom ah!” I ran and ruffled his hair as I got near. “Eiii hyung, hajima!” I just laughed at his annoyed expression and just pulled him inside for the meeting.

“Oh Mark, wasseo?.” JB remarked when he saw Yugeom and I entering the room. I nodded in acknowledgement and immediately took my seat next to Jackson. “What’s up Jackson?” I said while high-fiving him. “Do you know why we’re here?”

“Hyung, naneun molla.” Jackson was also confused as to why we were called.

“Hey, Jinyoung do you know why we’re here?” I diverted my focus to Jinyoung who was actually spacing out.

“Ne hyung, I think this is about the renovations for our dorm building.” Oh right the renovations. I completely forgot about that. Maybe this is about our temporary accommodation while they finish the renovations. Just then, our manager Seung Hoon hyung entered.

“Okay guys, settle down. As you all know, our dorm building will be renovated to upgrade safety standards and additional facilities. As you are all preparing for your comeback, PD-nim and the rest of the top management has decided to arrange your temporary accommodations near here so that it’ll be accessible when you practice. The company has booked our accommodations at Serenity Hotel Seoul a couple of blocks from here. You seven will be sharing a suite with four bedrooms including a master bedroom so it’s up to you who gets what room.” At the mention of the suite, everyone of us cheered loudly especially Jackson.

“Oh my god HYUNG!! A hotel suite. Serenity Hotel is that new building right of Starbucks right?” Manager hyung just nodded chuckling at Jackson’s enthusiasm. “YASSS. I call dibs to the master bedroom.”

“Yah Jackson, you cannot just have the master suite.” JB reacted quickly. Haha they are all fighting for the master bedroom but I am just happy that we get to stay in a nice place. I think I’ve heard of Serenity Hotel before. I think I heard it from Tammy but anyway, I am just excited.

“JB Hyung is right I suggest we play kai-bai-bo to settle this.” Bambam suggested and everyone agreed to settle the arrangements that way. As we play kai-bai-bo, it’s now down between JB, Yugeom and I. “Kai-bai-bo, yaaaaaaay!!!” I won. I beat JB and Yugeom’s rock with paper and I did my happy dance. “I get the master bedroom. I get the master bedroom.”  
  
“Araseo, araseo. You win.” JB conceded and that is how we settled the sleeping arrangements. JB and Yugeom will share one room, Jinyoung and Youngjae the other one, and lastly Jackson and Bambam.”

“Okay guys. Now that that’s settled, check in will be the day after tomorrow so make sure you pack all the important items that you will need, the rest of the stuff will go to storage.”

Surprisingly, I can’t wait for us to move to the hotel. A fresh change will be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> So that was the first chapter of Sweet Serenity. This is actually my first time writing a fanfic and full disclosure, I am neither Korean nor American so please please bear with me. I apologize for any typo or grammatical error or if I use Korean words correctly, I only have google as my language consultant. I am actually looking for a beta right now so if there's anyone interested, don't hesitate to hit me up. I'll be posting the second chapter in awhile just so we can establish the setting before our main characters cross paths with each other, which will happen next chapter. Please don't hesitate to comment and provide critique on my writing. This story is also up in Wattpad and AsianFanfics and I think I'll be setting up a pinterest account for this story as I can't really attach images like I can in Wattpad. Let me know if you guys want the pinterest setup.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	2. Chapter 2

**Song for the chapter:[Burn Break Crash by Aanysa x Snakeships](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vj8TWZkIya8)**

—————————————————————

“Hey Jackson, are you done packing?” I asked Jackson when I saw him going over our shoe cabinet now.

“Not yet, hyung. I’m still double checking which shoes I’ll leave in the storage. What do you think?” He looked up to me while he was rummaging through the cabinet.

“I think we should bring as much as we can. But we can always go back and get more stuff from the storage. Anyway, I’ll head out first and grab some coffee. Hey guys, I’m heading out to get coffee, do any of you want anything?” I turned around towards the living area where BamBam, JB and Jinyoung are still packing.

“Hyung, you’re going to Starbucks?” BamBam immediately perked up when I mentioned food.

“Yup, it’s the less crowded branch to avoid fans.” I nodded while making sure I have my wallet and phone with me. “Do you guys want anything?” I looked up after I found a mask to use.

“Hyung, do you want me to go with you?” This time Jinyoung asked.

“Are you done packing?” and he nodded, “alright, can you also ask Youngjae and Yugyeom if they want anything? Just tell them to text me the orders.”

“Bye hyung! You’re treating us right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Jinyoung, let’s go!” Jinyoung rushed off as soon as he found a mask to wear as well.

Entering Starbucks, there are only few customers milling around. So Jinyoung and I went straight to the cashier and placed our order. While ordering, one of the barista called a customer’s name, Anna, and a girl stood up and started walking to get her order. It was the same girl that helped me the other day. Before I can do anything to approach her or catch her attention, she was already on her way out of the shop while glued onto her phone.

“Hyung, you okay?” Jinyoung asked me and I just nodded to him as we waited for our order. We went back to the dorm without me thinking about the girl again.

After we got back to the dorm and ate our food, our transport arrived and we load all our stuff and went straight to the hotel. We entered an underground parking and immediately, hotel staff were already there to receive us. We alight the car one by one as the bellhop helped in transporting our luggages and other boxes.

A lady in her late 30s I think went up and welcomed us.

“Annyeonghaseyeo. Welcome to Serenity Hotels, I am Choi Eun Ju, the resident manager.” She bowed to us as manager-hyung approached her.

“Ah Choi-bujangnim, annyeonghaseyeo. Yang Seung-hoon imnida. Thank you for receiving us.” manager-hyung said and we bowed to her as well.

“Please, this way to your private elevator.” She directed us towards a series of elevators.

“Heol, private elevator. Hyung, I think this place is awesome.” It was BamBam suddenly remarking from my side. I think PD-nim really pulled all the stops. I think if it wasn’t for the comeback, they will not be splurging this much for our accommodation. We rode the elevator to 7th floor. Heh 7th, it’s our number.

Once we entered the 7th floor landing, Manager Choi directed us first to a door on the right side.

“This is the Tranquil Suite, where I believe Seung-hoon ssi will be staying. Now on the other end of the floor is the Arcadian Suite.” We followed her once she started walking towards the other end of the landing and opened the door to the suite. Once we entered, our jaws fell to the ground. This place is fantastic and I am not the only one excited as the rest of the GOT7 Members ran off to different direction exploring the place. I, myself went off towards the private balcony. Damn, this place is really nice. After a brief exploration of the balcony where I also discovered a pathway to a private swimming pool, I went back inside. I saw JB and manager-hyung talking to Choi Manager.

“Okay sir, if you have any concerns, please feel free to contact us. You have a 24/7 personal concierge to address your concerns. Breakfast can be served anytime you want. There’s a pre-set breakfast menu but feel free to fill in your requests if you have any. Same goes for lunch and dinner. We will also accommodate any midnight snacks craving. We hope you’ll enjoy your stay here in Serenity Hotel” with that, she bowed again and left the suite. Manager hyung asked us to gather in the living area first.

“Okay guys, I know you’re excited to check out the place but first things first. Here are your key cards to the suite. This will also provide you access to the private elevator. Choi bujangnim told me that they blocked off access for our floor from the regular elevators but the key cards can activate it if you can’t take the private elevator. Now, you already decided your room arrangements, the rooms are located on the 2nd floor of the suite and Mark’s room is on the left side since he will be using the master bedroom” a chorus of eiii can be heard while I’m shouting yes. This place is seriously loaded and I can’t wait to check out the master bedroom.

“Haha, alright settle down will you. While I would prefer for you guys to rest today, you have a radio guesting this afternoon so you guys have to prepare for that. We’ll leave here at 1:00 pm to give us enough time to get to the radio station so I expect you to be in the parking garage by then. Don’t worry about the parking as I am told that its a private garage for the management of the hotel. Lunch will be serve here, I already ordered before hand. So for the mean time, feel free to explore. I will be on the other end of the floor” with that, manager hyung stood up and head out.

“OH MY GOD! This place is insane! Hyuuuung, I saw the swimming pool from the 2nd floor I can’t wait to go swimming. AAAAAH!” Hahaha it was Jackson again not able to contain his excitement as he ran around the place.

“Yah let’s go swimming once we got back from the radio guesting.” I remarked which everyone agreed whole heartedly.

“Anyway, you guys proceed to your respective rooms and take a rest or whatever but we’ll head out 10 minutes before 1 PM okay?” JB the ever responsible leader reminded us. He’s really just a good kid. Anyway, I went ahead to my room to take a nap first. The room is just insane; I explored a little and I noticed the huge walk-in closet. I guess I’ll just unpack after we got back later.

———————————————————

I walked absent-mindedly towards Starbucks to get my coffee fix, this day is not starting well. I just talked to my liaison officer in Jeju and it seems that the contractors that will build the hotel won’t be able to start construction on time as they are finishing another construction. They are requesting for a two-week adjustment to the schedule. And any adjustment to the schedule will inevitably delay the opening of hotel. Aaaarrrgh. This is so annoying that’s why I’m glued on my phone fielding off emails with the developer and contractor.

As I entered Starbucks, I immediately approached the cashier and placed my order. I gave her my card to pay for my total. After I ordered, I sat on the more secluded area waiting for my order.

“Yeoboseyeo. Yes Mister Park, I’ve heard from my liaison officer. Can I drop by your office say around 10 to discuss these delays? Fine 10:30 will do. I don’t think we can really afford delaying the construction. Yes I understand. Let’s just discuss this further. Thank you.” I hanged up the phone more upset that the contractor seems to try to badger me in agreeing to accommodate the two-week delay. That is not happening. I need the construction to start on time.

Once I arrived in my office, I called in Choi bujangnim and Kang bujangnim, our operations manager.

“Annyeonghaseyeo Anna-ssi.”

“Annyeonghaseyou Choi bujangnim, Kang bujangnim. Let’s bring this to my conference office.” I greeted them while standing up to head to the small conference room attached to my office. As we all settled down, I started the meeting.

“Bujangnim, I have to leave for a meeting with PK Construction at 10:30. This means that I won’t be able to physically receive our VIP guests. I hope Choi bujangnim you can do that on my behalf,” I looked up to see that Choi bujangnim nodded.

“No problem Anna-ssi. Everything is already set and prepared for the arrival of the VIPs.”

“Kang bujangnim, how is the arrangement of the special staff to attend to the VIP guests? I don’t think I received your email regarding the security detail for the 7th floor.” I redirected my focus to our operations manager.

“The staff has already been briefed and assignments have been sent out to cater to the VIP guests. The security detail is still being finalized by our security team. They are asking whether they need to post security in the 7th floor elevator.”

“No, we just need them to monitor the 7th floor as well as the CCTVs on the private elevator. We want our guests to feel comfortable during their stay and I don’t think having guards 24/7 will do that to them. I just need you to make sure that a unit is always at the ready to respond to any possible security threats or breaches. We are accommodating an idol group and these groups come with their own brand of crazy fans. Anyway, I might check on the guests if I’m able to this afternoon. Choi bujangnim, do you think we can coordinate with the company regarding the guests schedule so that we can plan ahead?”

“I will check into it Anna-ssi.” I dismissed them after discussing some minor issues in the hotel operations. By the time that we were done, I only have half and hour to check any other emails and update hotel documents.

It was already around 1pm when I got back from my meeting. I went up to the suites as I learned from Kang bujangnim that the guests had lunch and are now heading out. As I arrived there, the staff are about to leave, I told them to go ahead as I did a last check on the suite and headed for the door.

“What the, let go of me.” A guy suddenly grabbed my arm as I was exiting the suite.

“Why are you here? How did you get access to this place?” I man around my age accosted me asking very aggressively. Weirdly so, there’s something familiar about him.

“You!? Are you stalking me? Are you a sasaeng fan?”

“Bwo? Morago?” I don’t believe this, am I seriously being accused of a sasaeng fan? “Jeogiyo, I think this is just a misunderstanding. I work here in the hotel.” I plead desperately. I was just trying to make sure that our guests have everything they needed.

“Stop lying, how can you work for the hotel if you’re wearing that?” I looked down to what I’m wearing as he pointed it out. Of course I’m not wearing any hotel uniform. I snapped back to the guy that’s really towering me who just pulled out his cellphone.

“Hyung, can you send a security up here. I caught a fan just exiting the room.” Great, this would be really embarrassing. I kept on trying to loosen his grip on my arm but he just gripped it tighter. Not a second after, I heard footsteps running towards us.

“Sir, we’re here to take care of the— KIM SAJANGNIM?” One of the security exclaimed as he got a look on my face obviously surprised.

“WHAT? SAJANGNIM?” The guy finally loosened his grip to me I guess more because he’s shock. I rub my arm to relieve the tension from his group. Before I can respond, a number of people were also running towards us.

“Hyung, are you okay? Is this the fan?” One of the boys asked once they reached them. I took a deep breath to just clear up this misunderstanding.

“Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Anna imnida. My family owns this hotel and I act as the general manager. I’m really sorry for the misunderstanding. I wasn’t able to receive you earlier so I just dropped by to check if everything was in order. It was really bad timing when, Mr-“

“Mark. I’m Mark.” The guy that manhandled me finally spoke as he snapped out from his reverie.

“Ah yes, it was really bad timing when Mark-ssi saw me exiting the suite. I really do apologize for the misunderstanding. I bowed deeply to convey my regret to the misunderstanding when I saw Mark-ssi was also bowing his head.

“I also apologize. I’m truly sorry for my hasty reaction. I really thought you were some sasaeng fan.” He looked contrite enough when he noticed the angry mark he left on my arm. I subtly pulled on my sleeves to hide the mark when he made an eye contact to me.

I just smiled in response wanting to get this over with. “Again I’m really sorry for the misunderstanding. It seems that you are off somewhere, please don’t let me stop you. I welcome you again to Serenity Hotel.”

Mark was just looking at me confusingly when the same boy who spoke earlier pulled mark while thanking me at the same time. I then turned to the security and dismissed them but not without reminding them to continuously monitor the security in this floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is the second chapter for Sweet Serenity. So there we go, our main characters finally met each other and how crazy was the encounter. I'll be updating probably twice a week maybe on Mondays and Fridays. I'm posting until Chapter 4 just to let you guys catch up.Don't forget to comment.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	3. Chapter 3

**Song for the chapter:[Chivalry is Dead by Trevor Wesley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yXfXt8zoj0)**

—————————————————————

We were about to head out when I forgot that I left my cellphone in my room and I had to grab it real quick. But I didn’t really expect to see someone, yet alone a girl exiting our room. Of course I will think the worst of it. But finding out that she practically owns the hotel, I felt so embarrassed especially when I saw the mark I left on her arm. I wasn’t able to do anything else when JB dragged me to leave.

I got so bothered by what happened that I was quieter than usual. The members left me alone as JB explained what happened. I really tried my best to focus on our radio guesting but she lingers at the back of my head.

“Hyung, gwenchana?” I looked at JB as he sat next to me. How can I tell them that I’m not really okay? How can I tell them that I manhandled that girl. I let out a sigh.

“Eo, gwenchana. I’m just thinking of something.”

“Is it about what happened earlier? If you’re that worried, just apologize to her again. I mean she already said that she was okay with what happened earlier anyway.” I know that JB was just trying to cheer me up. But I don’t think I have the courage to face her again. What do I do? She owns the hotel and we’re bound to bump into each other right? Okay, I’ve made up my mind. I looked for manager-hyung when I spotted him talking to one of the pd-nim of the radio station.

I approached hyung when they were done talking. “Hyung, I need you to drop me along the way. I think I need to buy a peace offering to the owner of the hotel because of what happened earlier.”

“Are you sure Mark? Do you want anyone to accompany you?”

“I’m good hyung. I’ll just drop by the supermarket” manager-hyung nodded and we proceed to head out to the parking garage.

I took a cab from the supermarket to the hotel. I was meaning to just buy apples but then I saw the flowers and decided to get one as well. When I asked the front desk for Anna-ssi, they were not surprised at all. I think the incident earlier already spread to the rest of the staff. One of the staff directed me to a back office and told me to just knock at the door at the end.

“Come in” a muffled voice said from the other side. Once I entered, Anna-ssi immediately stood up, surprised to see me here.

“Oh Mark-ssi, what are you doing here?” I signal for the apples and flower, lifting it up for her to see. “Anna-ssi, I’m here to apologize again for what happened earlier.” I approached her desk where she took my peace offering.

“Uhmm, you shouldn’t have. It was actually my fault. I’m sure you were worriedly surprised seeing a random stranger exiting your suite. And you can call me Anna.” How did I not noticed how beautiful she is. She has this quiet elegance, but also powerful. It was actually so strange. I snapped out of my musing and looked at her arm.

“Well, if that’s the case, call me Mark. How’s the arm? I’m sorry I grabbed you so tightly earlier.” I said guiltily. Anna just shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t grabbed me that hard. I just bruise easily.” I winced at what she said and I profusely apologized again until we fell to this awkward silence.

“Ahem. Are you about to head out?” She just looked at me questioningly. I responded by gesturing towards the clock behind her that reads 6:30PM.

“Oh is that the time? Uhmm yeah I’m about to head out.”

“Uhmm, do you have any plans?” I asked, startling her.

“What?” I rubbed the back of neck out of a nervous habit.

“Uhmm, what I mean is, are you available for a bit? I think you should meet the rest of the members so that, you know, we can avoid another misunderstanding in case someone sees you exiting our suite again.” I said while clearing my throat. I actually don’t know why I asked her, I’m pretty sure the rest of the member already know about her.

“Ah, I should do that right?” She was unsure when she responded. “It wouldn’t take much time, right?” I nodded to her. “Uhmm, okay, let me just grab my coat.”

We alight the elevator after one of the most awkward elevator ride I ever had. Once I opened the door, I immediately saw most of the members lounging around the living room.

“Oh Mark hyung you’re he— Eh? Who is that?” BamBam looked towards me when he finally noticed Anna right behind me. He immediately stood up nudging Jackson beside him. This caught the attention of the rest of the members including JB and Jinyoung who were sitting in the dining area. Before I can even speak again, JB already interrupted me.

“Oh, you were the girl from earlier.”

“Ah neh, annyeonghaseyeo Kim Anna imnida. Please call me Anna. I, uh, manage the hotel?” She said the last part unsurely. “Uhmm, Anna’s family actually owns the hotel.” I also said sheepishly. I don’t know why but suddenly felt embarrassed saying that.

“Woah woah woah. You own this hotel?? And you manage this??” Jackson exclaimed surprisingly. “But you look so young. How old are you anyway?” that question earned Jackson a slight smack on the head. “Pabo, you don’t ask that so bluntly.” JB berates Jackson and he just hung his head while saying sorry to Anna.

“No it’s okay I’m not offended. I’m turning 23 this December.” What she’s so young, how did she manage to do all this.

“Oh, can I call you noona?” BamBam and Yugyeom actually started to crowd around her overwhelming her.

“So, when will dinner be?” I tried changing the topic to give Anna a breather.

“Hyung, food will be delivered soon. Noona, you’ll be eating with us right?” Damn it, I was trying to take away the focus from her but BamBam keeps focusing back on her. “You’re eating with us noona right?”

“Uhmm—“ it’s clear that she’s trying a hard time to answer.

“It’s okay to decline, if you have to be somewhere else.” I told her quietly but she just smiled back at me.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll be glad to have dinner with you guys.” Her response made the maknaes shout for joy and their excitement is highly contagious that the rest of us joined them laughing.

——————

I was really caught surprise when Mark unexpectedly dropped by my office earlier, moreso when he invited me to meet the rest of his members. I only know for a fact that they are GOT7 and an idol group under JYP Entertainment, and I only know that fact because of the briefing prepared by Choi bujangnim. I actually don’t pay attention to idol groups so it was embarrassing when I didn’t automatically knew every member of GOT7.

But they were really nice and funny, especially BamBam and Yugyeom. They really broke the ice making me feel more comfortable with them. I met each member of the group hoping that I can remember all of their names. I actually didn’t know why I agreed to have dinner with them. In case people don’t notice, I am actually a bit of a loner. I don’t know anybody else outside of work so their unexpected invitation was actually a nice surprise. Plus, it was also nice to be called noona. When I was young, I prayed badly for my parents to give me siblings.

As the food arrived, Mark sat across me while BamBam and Yugyeom took the seats beside me. During dinner, I relish on their banter and occasional joke. It is a far cry from my usual quiet dinner in my apartment.

“So Anna, you live here in the hotel?” I think it was Jinyoung who asked me.

“Oh I don’t actually. I live in an apartment complex a couple of blocks from here. My parents bought me the place when I first moved here. It was their way of discouraging me from working all the time. They said that if I have a room in the hotel, I might not actually leave my office.” I told them laughing as I remember the moment when my dad said that there will be no way that I’ll spend all my waking moments working. Hmm, it makes it seem that I live a really boring life.

“So your parents don’t live with you?” It was Mark who asked the question.

I shook my head, “no. I actually grew up in New York and that’s where my parents reside.” I then diverted my attention to Jackson.

“Really? Mark hyung is also from the states. His family is from L.A. Right hyung?”

“Oh really, hey watch out west coast, east coast is right here to represent.” I jokingly said to them earning me a laugh from everybody. “Hey Mark, I know this really weird but, have we met before?” I finally asked him as the nagging question is becoming annoying.

“Uhmm, actually we did. I was the idiot customer who forgot to bring money in Starbucks.” Aha, that's why he was so familiar. I laughed out loud as he joined me as well. “I knew I’ve see you somewhere.”

“Hey noona, do you want to go swimming with us?” Yugyeom suddenly asked me but once I checked my watch, it was already half past 9, I didn’t realize the time.

“Uhmm actually, I think I need to head off now. It’s really late. Maybe, next time Yugyeom, okay?”

“That’s a promise noona right? You’ll go swimming with us next time.”

“Araseo, I really will. Uhmm, thank you really for inviting me to dinner, I really enjoyed it. Don’t worry about the dishes, I’ll send staff here to clean it up.” I then finally stood up and headed towards the door. I turned back again to them as they crowd at the entrance, “okay guys, thanks again for the dinner.”

“Hey, I’ll walk you out.” I looked at Mark as he immediately put his shoes as well. “Are you sure? I’m really okay you know.” I asked him again but he just went for the door, opening it for me. Oh okay. I turned and waved goodbye to the rest of GOT7.

“Are you headed to the parking?” Mark asked me as he was about to press basement 2.

“I actually walk to and from the hotel. As I’ve said, I live really near here.”

“What? In that case, I’ll walk you to your place.” eh? Mark said that firmly. Seriously, all this guy ever did today is to constantly surprise me.

“Mark, that’s really unnecessary, it’s just a 15-minute walk. I’ll be perfectly fine.” He’s not even prepared to go out; he doesn’t have any covering to hide his identity except for his hoodie and that definitely is not enough.

“But it’s really late and my parents will be really mad at me if I let a person, let alone a girl, to walk by herself at night.” How can I argue with this guy, seriously he’s so stubborn. I saw him headed off the exit of the hotel, waiting for me to give him directions.

We were walking comfortably side by side as I lead Mark towards my apartment.

“So this is me. This is my stop.” I pointed towards my apartment.

“Hey Anna, thank you again for having dinner with us and I’m really sorry about earlier.”

“I’m sorry as well. I had a great time during dinner. Maybe next time I’ll treat you guys.” Mark laughed and smiled to my offer. He has a really nice laugh.

“Okay. Yugyeom and BamBam will be happy to have dinner with you again. Go ahead, get inside.” Mark said as he put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. I waved to him and walk towards my door, as I reached it, I turned and waved back again to Mark, “take care going back to the hotel.Thanks again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> So here's the third chapter and we now set up the plot for them to get closer. I think we'll have a but of a time skip next chapter just to help up set up the closeness between Anna and Mark quickly. I just realized that the time wasn't set up in my earlier chapters but the story started around 2nd week of October 2016. This story will loosely follow the timeline to now as they promote their latest album. The timing is perfect actually as I think their dating ban was lifted this January.
> 
> Also, I just recently discovered that Mark went to Arcadia High School and that was an unexpected but nice coincidence. I honestly didn't know that fact when I named their suite. Hehe.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	4. Chapter 4

**Song for the chapter:[Magnetic by GOT7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96TS8ocpKek&index=4&list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)**

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Mark hyung, are you off to pick up your girl?” I just smiled and ignored Jackson and went directly straight to the door leaving the members in a series of chorused cheering. This has been going on for a little over a month now ever since Anna had dinner with us. The guys teased me when it took me 20 minutes to get back to the suite after I was only supposed to walk Anna to the elevator but ended up walking her back to her apartment.

This actually became sort of a routine between her and I; I always dropped by her office to check whether she wants to hang out and have dinner with us. Afterwards, I walk her back to her apartment every single time. Because of that, the members have this habit of teasing me. I don’t dismiss their teasing because I found out that I actually like her. I really do and so she has unofficially became my girl. Of course she doesn’t have any idea that I have a huge crush on her. At least as far as I know, she doesn’t. This past month has just shown me what an incredible person she is. Her quiet strength, her radiant elegance and her beautiful heart. Add also the fact that she seems to fit right into us not minding all our craziness.

The hotel staff are also used to seeing me around the back office as I dropped by Anna’s office any chance that I have. With a knock on the her office door, I opened it, no longer having to wait for her acknowledgement.

“Hey Mark, just give me a sec. I need to reply to this email.” She glanced at me, briefly acknowledging my presence, before returning her focus on her computer. I sat on the chair by her desk and just stared at her, admiring her beauty. She smiled when she saw me smiling at her.  
“There, I’m done.” We both stood up as she gathered all her documents putting it in her bag. I took her bag from her as we headed to our suite.

“So everything’s okay?” I asked her as we rode the elevator.

“Yeah. Everything’s good. I was just finalizing everything in time for the start of construction of the Jeju site. What time are you guys leaving tomorrow?” The construction of Serenity Hotel Jeju has taken much of her time the past few days. This is the only time that we have the chance to have dinner again before we leave for Canada. This is also our first trip abroad since we started staying in the hotel.

“We have an early flight to Vancouver tomorrow. Why? Will you miss us?” Will you miss me; that is what I really wanted to say as I teased her by poking her cheek.

“Yah. I won’t have time to miss you guys you know. I’m flying out to Jeju as well. I’ll be so busy then.” She grabbed her cheek that I poked while sticking her tongue out.

“Oh you are?” I can’t help but be saddened by this fact. I though I won’t be seeing her for only a couple of days but at this rate, we might missed out each other as we will fly out to Japan after we came back from Canada.

“Hey, I’m just kidding. Of course, I will miss you guys. Who else will I have dinner with?” I looked at her hand holding my arm before looking at her face.

“I will miss you too.” I told her softly feeling the atmosphere changed becoming more charged. I brought my hand to her face, caressing her cheek, but the moment was broken with the ding of the elevator as we reached the 7th floor. We immediately separated with me clearing my throat.

“Hi guys!” Anna immediately greeted the members when we entered the suite and she was greeted with a chorus of ‘hey Anna’. “Are you guys ready for Canada?”

“Oh yeah baby. Oh yeah Canada. We are so ready!” laughter rang out the entire suite because of BamBam as he tried to act cool. “Haha, I guess Canadian ahgases should watch out.”

We’ve decided to just have a small dinner as everyone wanted to take a good rest as we need to leave by 4 AM tomorrow to make it to our flight. As per usual, I am walking Anna to her apartment right now.

“Hey Anna, about earlier, I meant what I said. I will really miss you.” I stopped walking staring ahead not wanting to see her reaction. What she did next surprised me. She took my hand, held it and stood in front of me.

“Mark, I meant what I said too. I will miss GOT7, especially you. You don’t have to worry about what I said earlier, I was just kidding. I don’t want you to get upset anymore.” I think I’m still half-shocked when she held my hand but what she said gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way too. I can’t help but break out the biggest smile that I can get.

“Thanks Anna. So, will it be okay if I text you while we are away?” I was hopeful when I asked her.

“Of course, I will be upset if you won’t. We can also facetime if you want? Trust me, I’ll be lonely in Jeju without you guys.” And just like that, we’re back to our normal selves without all the awkwardness that happened earlier.

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Mr. Park this is not acceptable. We’ve discussed and agreed upon on this a month ago. I’ve told you countless of times, a delay in the construction is not acceptable.” I am trying so hard to rein in may temper as the builder is trying to weasel out an adjustment even after our clear discussion before.

“Kim Anna-ssi, our teams are all tied up and I tried my best to address the delay but it is physically not possible.” He doesn’t even have the nerve to look contrite. I had it with this guy, to hell with business connections. I cannot allow inefficiencies under my project and the delays with his other projects is just that.

“In that case, I am afraid that we won’t be able to move forward together. I am removing PK Engineering as the construction firm for Serenity Hotel Jeju. You may leave now.” I coldly told his reddening face.

“You can’t do this, you ignorant little girl. You don’t know what you’re doing, you can’t find any other construction firm willing to take over the project at a short notice.” He got up straight to my face shouting but I wasn’t fazed by his actions. My liaison officer, Ryon Woo Jin, acted fast enough and has called security and escorted Mr. Park out of the room.

“Woo Jin-ssi I would like you to coordinate with the headquarters in New York about what happened here. I just need to talk to someone.” Woo Jin-ssi nodded in acknowledgement and jumped right into work. I still have one ace on my hand.

“Byeong sajangnim, thank you for meeting me here.” I approached the CEO of HT Engineering and Construction. I got lucky that the CEO of one of South Korea’s top construction firm happens to be vacationing here in Jeju. I met Byeong sajangnim a couple of years during a gala and needless to say I have made a good impression. His firm was the first choice I have to build the hotel but some of the investors have vouched for PK Engineering.

“Oh Anna-ssi, welcome. Of course, I will always make time for you. How are your parents?” Byeong sajangnim is an affable old man with quick wit and sharper sense of humor.

“My parents are doing fine. They just recently finished touring all our branches in Europe. Byeong sajangnim, I’m afraid my visit is more business than pleasure.” With this man, direct to the point works better as he disliked beating around the bush.

“Ah, what seems to be the problem child?” Did I tell you that I made a really good impression on him?

“As you have heard, we are to build another branch of Serenity Hotel here. I actually wanted to contract your company to do the construction but a number of our investors vouched for PK Engineering-“ his skeptic reaction didn’t go unnoticed to me. “The same firm that I just fired merely an hour ago. It was because of that incident that I arranged this meeting. I would like to inquire whether HT Engineering and Construction will be willing to take over the project? A bit of problem though, construction should begin by next month.” That condition is the hardest challenge I need to overcome. But I truly hope that I can get HT Engineering and Construction to do it.

“You say by next month right?” I nodded to Byeong sajangnim’s query. He told me that he needs to talk to someone first and left me to place the call. After 15 mins, he came back.

“Okay Anna-ssi, I’m only doing this because you are the requesting. Okay we are willing to take over the project.”

“Thank you so much Byeong sajangnim. I’ll have my office contact yours.” I bowed deeply to show my gratitude. Now, I can finally breathe easier. After my successful meeting, I opted to go back to my rented place. I asked Woo Jin-ssi to make sure that they ‘ll be able to coordinate all the details with HT Engineering and Construction and to prepare a contract to be signed.

Once I arrived at my place, I finally called my dad. “Hey daddy.”

“Hi sweetheart. I take it problem’s solved?” and that’s how my dad and I are. He knew to wait for me to get back to him after he found out from my staff that there was a problem. But the investors are another case. I had to teleconference with them to assure that the problem was fixed and they were appeased when they found out that HT Engineering and Construction will be the one who will take over the project.

At around 6:30 pm while I was preparing dinner, my phone rang and I already who was calling. I grabbed my phone answering the video call.

“Hey!” I greeted him excitedly. After the long day that I had, video calling the boys is a nice diversion.

“Hey!” Mark told me in a sleepy voice. He’s calling me from Toronto I think at 5:30 in the morning. “Good morning. I don’t really understand why you insist ton calling me up so early. You know you need the rest and I can totally wake up earlier to receive your call.” I am just concerned about his well-being.

“Ani gwenchana. I don’t have any other time to call you that I won’t be disturbing you. You need all your energy in tackling this big project.” I can’t help but smiled at what he said. Because of the time difference, one of us should sacrifice waking up earlier so that we can catch each other. “Araseo. So you’re in Toronto now right?”

“Yeah, we went directly here after the fanmeeting in Vancouver. So how was your day?”

“Ugggh, it was exhausting. I fired our contractor that was suppose to build the hotel. I just had enough of his excuses. So the rest of the day, I did trouble shooting and thankfully I got another contractor to takeover the project. Anyway, did you had fun during the fan meet?” That’s how our conversations go. Halfway through our conversation he asked me about my flight back to Seoul. “Hey I was meaning to ask you, what time will you get back in Seoul? Your flight is still on the 17th right?”

“Uhuh it’s still on the 17th and I think my flight will arrive around 7 PM. Don’t worry about it, I’ll arrive in time for Yugyeom’s dinner party.” The 17th is the group’s maknae’s birthday and I had to reschedule some of my meetings so that I can make it.

“Okay. Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?”

“No it’s okay. You were supposed to have that fan signing anyway right? My car’s will be at the airport when I arrive.” I actually drove myself to the airport and left it at the long term parking.

“Yeah, I totally forgot about that fan signing. Anyway, let me know when you arrived.” Sometimes because of their hectic schedule, they forget some.

“So how’s everyone doing?” I asked him about the rest of the members. Usually when we facetime, there’ll be one or two members that will join him.

“Do you want to wake them up?” He had this playful smile that I can’t help but laugh at. “Haha, just I don’t know surprise them or something.” I nodded telling me I got it. His first victim is his roommate Jackson. I told him to place the phone near Jackson’s ear.

“Oppa ireona. Oppa, oppa!” I kept repeating that in until he wakes up. “Jal jasseo?” I tried not to laugh as I can see that he was so confused. “Wha.. whaat?? Jagiya?” Mark and I burst out laughing and that woke him up. “Hi Jackson! Good morning!” Jackson then joined us in waking up the rest of GOT7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That's it for the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoyed the glimpse of the closeness between Mark and Anna. Next chapter will feature in Yugyeom's birthday dinner. I would also like to thank all the subscribers, you guys made my day and you make me so happy that people are interested in my story. Don't forget to subscribe, comment and vote. It will be nice to hear from you guys about your thoughts on the chapter. Thanks again for reading.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen
> 
> P.S. I have a dilemma about Anna's age. I know I said in the earlier chapter that she'll be turning 23 but then I realized that she'll be older than the rest of the GOT7 members but I wanted her to at least have a comfortable relationship so I don't know if I still have to adjust the age. But thinking that she grew up in America, I don't think it'll be a big deal. So don't be surprised if the hyungs aka JB, Jinyoung, and Jackson won't call her noona.


	5. Chapter 5

**Song for the chapter:[Hocus Pocus by 2lson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0gRWC21V9M)**

—————————————————————

“Hey Mark it’s me, Anna. I’m about to leave the airport now. I think I’ll arrive in an hour and half. I have to stop by my place first before going to the restaurant. Anyway, call me back once you receive this.” I left my message after the beep of the voicemail as I pull out of the airport parking lot. I was trying to reach Mark but I guess they’re still busy from the fanmeet. I was blasting GOT7 songs while I’m driving coz I have been marathoning their songs. It was embarrassing at first that I didn’t know any of their songs so they made sure to educate me on it. It was because I was having so much fun singing along that I arrived at my place in no time.

I had to drop by my place to grab Yugyeom’s gift. It was delivered while I was in Jeju. I really hope that he’ll like my gift. My phone rang while I was leaving my place. “Yeoboseyeo.”

“Anna it’s Ma-” I cut him off as I rushed to my car.

“Eo, I was trying to reach you earlier. I’m actually on my way to the restaurant now.” I informed him as I entered my car.

“Oh that’s great. We just arrived here not long ago ourselves anyway.” And that’s when I noticed something off with his voice.

“Mark, is something wrong?” What happened in the five hours that we haven’t talked?

“Everything’s okay now. We just had a crappy fanmeeting earlier.” I put the call on bluetooth as I was pulling out.

“I’m sorry to hear about that. Do you want to talk about it? Is everyone feeling down as well?” Oh no. This isn’t supposed to happen, today is suppose to be a happy day as our maknae is finally an adult now.

“No everyone’s okay now, it just suck, what happened. We feel bad for our fans.” He told me after a deep sigh.

“I’m sure your fans will understand what happened. Of course there will be some that will feel disappointed over what happened but I think you guys can think of something to make up to them. So, cheer up. You guys always try to be the best for your fans.” I tried my best to reassure him.

“Yeah I think you’re right. Anyway, how far away are you?” he asked sounding much better and that made me happy.

“I’m just pulling in.” I flashed him with the headlights when I saw him standing in front of the restaurant and waved at him. He approached my car as I turned off the engine and grabbing Yugyeom’s gift. Before I can even alight my car, Mark already opened the door grinning.

“Hi.” Mark said grinning. “Hi.” I responded grinning.

I can’t tell you how long we were grinning at each other before I completely alighted my car and we made our way inside the restaurant. He led me into a private function room that was rented for Yugyeom’s birthday. I think they tried to cheer up the best as they can after what occurred earlier because the party is already in full swing when we entered. I saw Yugyeom and JB were having sort of a dance battle while the rest of the boys were the spectator. There were easily about 25 persons in the room. I approached the boys and stood to watch their dance battle. Not for long, I felt Mark’s presence behind him. We continued to cheer the boys as they battle each other out. We gave them both a round of applause as the dance battle ended.

“Saengil chukhahae Yugyeomie.” I finally greeted the birthday boy giving him a hug as I hand over my gift to him.

“Waah noona. Thank you so much.” Yugyeom said as he hugged me back. I think he’ll really like my gift to him. “Open it.” I said encouraging him.

“Waaah ohmygod. Noona, thank you so much!” He exclaimed as he tackled me for another hug again. I laughed with excitement that he really loved my gift. The rest of the members got so curios that they checked what Yugyeom got.

“Waaah daebak, how did you get a signed CD of Chris Brown?” BamBam exclaimed as he looked over Yugyeom.

“Ahaha, didn’t you know that noona is this capable? You should read the message.” I tried to act so cool looking at the members’ amazed look as Yugyeom started reading out loud Chris Brown’s message.

“Dear Yugyeom, keep moving and keep dancing. Do what you have to do, for you. Happiest birthday. xChris Brown. Waaah, jinja noona, waaah. Neumo neumo kamshahamnida.”

“Eiii ani. It’s something that you really deserve Yugyeomie. Always know that noona is here to continue to cheer you up.” That earned me another hug from Yugyeom.

In the middle of the party, everyone were having fun karaokeing when they started chanting for me to sing. I was so embarrassed but I can’t really deny Yugyeom so I stood up followed by a loud cheering.

“I am only doing this for you maknae ah. Alright, happy birthday again to our dearest Yugyeom. I’ll be singing Hocus Pocus by 2lson but plesae don’t expect much.” I lightly laughed trying to shake of the nerves.

In the deepest part of my heart  
I hope my love for you is marked  
First that I cast a spell  
Hocus pocus baby, that you only have eyes for me

Starting off the song, I tried my best to just focus on singing but I suddenly have this unexplainable urge to look at Mark. But I tried my best not to and started looking in different direction.

Don’t you look away baby  
You keep looking elsewhere, why  
Aren’t you interested? wishing now  
I try to cast magic

Wishing I could have you  
I want to be your lover  
Wishing I could kiss you  
I don’t care if it isn’t the truth  
Wishing I’d be with you  
Just, I want to be with you  
Baby, you know it’s true  
I’ll hope that you’re happy

Professing my love is so short  
The words can’t fully express how I feel  
To me, you’re just so special  
Hocus pocus my baby  
Fall under my spell

Take me as you please, baby  
If you just come a bit closer  
Just come to me, just a step closer  
Don’t just let me go

What is this? Why am I feeling this? I tried my best not to look at Mark but as I sung the words, I was no longer able to keep my stare from him. Those words, I sang it while looking straight to Mark.

Wishing I could have you  
Want to be lovers  
Wishing I could kiss you  
Don’t care if it isn’t the truth  
Wishing I’d be with you  
The reason I want to be with you  
Baby, you know you know it’s true  
That I’ll be a heartless fool without you

Everyone cheered so hard after I sang especially Mark who was standing clapping and grinning. I thank everyone before sitting next to Mark. The rest of the night we dined, danced, sang and played games.

———————————————————————————————————————————

The party started dying out about an hour ago when the guests started saying their goodbyes. In fact, the only people left are the ones that will go back to the hotel and Anna. She stayed with us till the end even when I saw her started getting sleepy even before the first guests left.

We are actually getting ready to leave when I saw Anna trying to keep her eyes open. I turned back to talk to our manager. “Hyung, I’ll drive back Anna first. I think she’s too tired to drive.” I already knew what her reaction even if I don’t see her face.

“Oh no you don’t have to. Really guys I’m fine. You don’t have to drive me Mark.” Anna tried to protest but manager-hyung already agreed. “It’s okay Anna-ssi, I agree with Mark. I don’t think you are in any condition to drive yourself.”

“I’ll come with you hyung. We can walk back together.” Jackson immediately offered and I accepted. “Well then, take care you guys.” Manager-hyung said.

“Thank you Oppa.” Anna said to manager hyung before walking towards Yugyeom to greet him again and said her goodbye. “Happy birthday again Yugyeom. Make sure to enjoy that CD okay and we’ll see if we can meet him in person.” She said while giving Yugyeom a wink which totally lit up his entire face. “Thanks again noona. You have the best gift ever.” Yugyeom remarked while hugging her. The rest of the group also said hugged her one by one saying their goodbyes. Jackson and I just waved at them and we proceed towards the parking lot. I took the keys from Anna before getting on the driver seat. Jackson immediately sat on the back as Anna took the front seat where she fell asleep almost immediately after her head hit the headrest. We drove in relative silence initially which was surprising because Jackson was with us. I checked on him with the rearview mirror and I just saw him smiling stupidly at the back.

“What are you smiling at?” I asked him. “Kunyang, you guys look so cute. You already have this attentive boyfriend down to the pat.” I immediately looked at Anna dreading that she heard what Jackson said, but she’s still quietly dozing off.

“Yah, Jackson. You need to be careful with what you say.” I tried reminding him but I just ended up smiling, totally liking what he said. This didn’t go unnoticed to him.

“Ha, relax man. She’s totally dead to the world. But you’re so obvious, what with your ecstatic face when she was singing. I totally saw that look between you, you know.” He was talking about the look that passed between Anna and I while she was singing. I guess it was not just me who noticed that. She was just absolutely amazing, I didn’t even know that she can sing that well.

“It was nothing Jackson, she just happened to be staring at me but she was looking elsewhere for the rest of the song anyway.” I said trying not to make a bid deal out of it.

“Nah. There’s something really with her look. I think she was trying to tell you something.” I just ignored him as we finally arrived at her place. Jackson and I immediately got off the car and I then went around to her side and opened her door.

“Anna, we’re here.” I said while lightly shaking her. She looks so cute sleeping so deeply. She looks even cuter as she slowly wakes up. “Hey, we’re here.” She nodded while stifling a yawn with her hand. “I’m awake. I’m awake.” She finally said looking side by side trying to orient herself. I stepped back to give her a space. “Thanks guys for driving me home.” She thanked us as she got off the car herself.

“Anna, can I come up to your place? I really badly need to pee right now.” She blinked at Jackson before nodding. “Yeah sure, let’s go.” She guided us towards the elevator and we arrived at her floor in no time.

“You can use the bathroom to the right.” Anna told Jackson who immediately rushed off leaving us alone. The atmosphere started to changed again just like when we were in the elevator the last time.

“Anna, about that song earlier……” I started talking, wanting to know whether we’re thinking the same thing. But then, she tried to change the subject all of a sudden.

“Uhmm, you guys are leaving again for Japan right?” I nodded back to her as we stood face to face.

“Okay. Ahem. So same routine? We’ll video call?” I nodded again as I took a step closer to her.

“And you’ll be back on Monday.” I nodded back and taking another step. This time, I am standing so close to her.

“Mark….” She said weakly as she looked me in the eye.

“Anna…” I responded as I leaned closer to her face.

———————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wooah that's our first ever cliffhanger. I hope it got you hooked for the next chapter. We are now starting to see the brewing sweetness of Anna and Mark. I hope I was able to convery it nicely. Meanwhile, thank you to all the subscribers and views. You guys are simply amazing. Lastly, please don't forget to comment. I am much interested to know your opinions and it will really help me in writing future chapters. Again, updates are on Mondays and Fridays. See you guys next time.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	6. Chapter 6

**Song for the chapter:[Champagne Kisses by Jessica Ware](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qAp5g5keUA)**

—————————————————————

“Anna…” I closed my eyes bracing myself for what he’ll do but before anything could happen, we heard Jackson getting out of the bathroom and just like what happened in the elevator, we immediately separated. My hand instinctively went to the back of my neck trying to ease the awkwardness. Trying to avoid the situation, I left Mark to meet Jackson half way.

“Mark, I’m good to go. Thanks Anna, so we’ll see you when we get back?” I gave a nod while going for a quick hug. “Yup, you enjoy yourself okay.” I said to him after hugging him. Meanwhile, I can’t tell you what Mark was doing but he then eventually moved towards us. Trying to avoid him, I started walking towards the door to usher them out. I walked with them up to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Jackson immediately boarded the elevator and I thought Mark will immediately follow but then he stopped and turned to me.

“I’ll see you once we get back.” He said while giving me a kiss on the corner of my lips. I think I stood there staring after them until the doors closed. And that guy had the nerve to just smile as he rode the elevator waving goodbye to me.

“Oh boy, oh boy oh boy oh boy.” I started talking out loud while I shook my head trying to get rid of crazy thoughts and walked back to my apartment still dazed. I leaned at my door thinking, “what the hell just happened?” as I took a big gulp. But just like muscle memory, I freshened up and went to bed. I tried sleeping but I can’t keep my eyes closed. It’s like they have minds of their own and they are not giving me a reprieve.

“Andwae, andwae andwae. It was nothing, that kiss was nothing. It was just a friendly peck, and nothing more. Anna you need to calm down and not look into it too much.” I glanced to the clock on my nightstand and it read 2:46 AM. “Arrgh. Igo bwoya?” I can’t take it anymore, I sat up holding my head gathering my hair and staring at my ceiling. But my mind is going against me as it replayed again and again what happened earlier. That kiss. Kiss. Mark. Me. Kiss. Gulp. “Uwaaaaah, andwae andwae andwae. Otteokaeeeeeeeeeeee.” I exclaimed shaking my head so much while pulling my hair out of frustation. I spent the rest of the night tossing and turning.

I walked inside the hotel still half awake with the strongest coffee I can have on my hand. As usual, staff greeted me. I tried focusing on work but it’s like a broken player, the kiss kept replaying on my mind; how he stopped right in front of me abruptly not giving me enough time to comprehend or at least react to what he was about to do. At how he paused minutely to look at my face before leaning in and giving me that peck. Or at how I imagine that peck with a resounding smack shocking me in silence.

I suddenly stood up and started pacing around my office. And I think I did that for five minutes and nothing happened. I sat back again as I put my hands on my head rubbing my face. This is just crazy. Definitely crazy. Why do I think differently of the kiss when it’s just normal between friends and I’m sure he only intended to give me a peck on my cheek. I must’ve moved or something that’s why it landed on the corner of my lips. Yup, that’s about right. Okay, it was nothing.

I went back on my computer and tried to continue working. Focus. Focus. Focus. I am totally focusing right now. Yup, I am so focused. Deep sigh. “Why can’t you do anything Anna? You’ve been staring at the empty document for 10 minutes. I thought we’ve decided that the kiss was nothing?” I think I’m going crazy now. I hold conversations with myself.

“Aaaargggh, I can’t take this anymore.” I stood up and grabbed my bag and left my office. I told the front desk that I am taking off for the day and just have Choi bujangnim to contact me if there’s any emergency.

I then went to the place that always calm me. I entered the store and immediately when straight to the Arts section. I picked up a random book and checked the illustrations inside and I felt myself starting to calm down. I continued browsing on the books and finally settled on two books. I paid for the books and headed to a park nearby to browse my books better. “See, this is so much better.” I said out loud as I took in the fresh air. It’s really nice being out today.

Before, whenever I’m feeling anxious or down, I read art book illustrations. The colors and the stokes have this calming effect on me. How, the decision to use each color adds more to the meaning of the painting and how the artist has deliberately chose that specific color not because it looks nice but because it adds another layer to the beauty of the painting.

I was snapped out of my musing with the ringing of my phone. When I see the caller ID, I took a deep breath before answering. “Eo, Mark.”

“Listen Anna, we’re about to board the plane now but I’ll see you when I get back okay? I need to tell you something.” Mark was in a hurry so much that he didn’t even wait for my reply. Sigh. So much for peace and quiet.

Saturday came and as usual, I am talking to my mom on the phone. She was telling me about this broadway show that she and Dad watched the other day. I was only half listening as my mind is still being plagued by someone. Clearing my throat, “mom can I ask you a question?” I nervously asked. “What is it honey?” Big sigh. “When did you realized that you love daddy?”

“Me and daddy?” My mom asked to clarify.

“Uhuh, when you first started seeing each other.” I responded in a small voice.

“Well, you must understand that this was a long time ago. Daddy and I were classmates in business school then and we had common friends. We just realized that we gravitate towards each other more. There wasn’t even a traditional courtship. I just realized one day that he is the person I depend to the most. He’s always there trying to cheer up, helping me with just about anything but more than that, I find that I truly enjoy myself the most when I’m with him. So one day, we sort of admitted our feelings to each other and started going out after that. Of course, you already knew that we didn’t end up marrying each other at first.” Of course I knew that part really well, my grandparents opposed it so much that they brought her back to Korea and forced her to marry my appa.

“Why do you ask honey? Is this about a boy?” Crap. She’s onto me. Gulp. Do I lie or do I evade?

“Maybe. I don’t know. I mean I’m not really sure what I feel.” I hopelessly admitted to my mom.

“Well, does he make you happy?” I stupidly nodded when my mom can’t even see my response. I immediately responded when I realized my mistake. “Yes. No. Ah I think so. But what if I’m just happy because I’m friends with him and there’s nothing more to that.” My mom responded with a big laugh.

“Aigoo. My baby is falling for someone.” My mom started teasing me and I protested vehemently.

“Anna, you are a smart and an amazing young woman. Only fool will not fall in love with you. Honey, you have to enjoy your life, don’t be scared to fall in love. Sometimes daddy and I worry about you.” Sigh. I already knew for a fact that they worry about and most of the time I wish that they won’t. It’s not like I don’t have friends but life just happen and I deal with it the best I can.

“Thanks mommy. Give my love to daddy.”

“Bye baby. I love you so much. I really wish you’re here; mommy’s getting lonely. I can’t wait for you to come home.”

I felt so much better after talking to my mom. Will it really be okay if something will come out of whatever this is between Mark and I? I just resigned myself to the fact that whatever will happen, will happen. After that conversation, I tried busying myself by cleaning my entire place and rearranging my furnitures and just focused on the task at hand.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

JB was waiting for us in the living room area when Jackson and I got back to the hotel. Jackson went straight to his room bidding us goodnight. I took advantage of the fact that JB was still awake and asked him if we can talk for a bit. We headed out to the swimming pool area to talk.

“So what do you want to talk about?” JB asked me as he sat on the edge of the pool and dipped his feet.

“It’s about Anna, I like her.” I quietly said to him as I take my place next to him.

“Aaah, Anna-ssi. But we already knew about that. What’s the problem?”

“I think I’ve fallen and I want to pursue it. I want to know what’s there for us. And I don’t think I can still wait for the dating ban to expire. But I don’t want to cause any problems for the group.” More than what this is I’m feeling, GOT7 is important to me and I don’t want to do anything that can jeopardize that.

“Is it that serious? Does she feel the same way?” JB asked.

“I don’t know, I think she does. And I’m really serious. I really can’t explain what I feel and why I am feeling this way. It’s just that the moment I met her I have this unexplainable urge to always be by her side.” I said while staring straight ahead.

“If you are that worried, you just have to work extra hard for the group. Mark, love is love. I think because we chose this life path, it’s harder for us to get close to someone that’s not just out there to take advantage of us, let alone have the chance for it to grow into something more. If you think Anna is that person for you, I will not stop you. But you also have to think how will this affect her. Anna’s a cool person and I agree she is amazing, but she’s not used to our world; the rumors, nasty gossip and negative comments not to mention the scrutiny. And if, despite all of that possible challenges, you still want to be with her and by chance she wants to be with you, I will be here to support you two. Heck, I’m sure the rest of the members will as well.” This is the reason why Jaebum is the leader. His maturity, wisdom and sense of responsibility makes him not just a great leader but a great person.

“Jaebum ah, komapta.” I looked at him and sincerely thank him.

“Yah, it’s okay. So when do you think you’ll confess to her?” and just like that, the serious and tense atmosphere earlier was eased.

“Of course, you’ll also have to tell the members.” JB added, and tell them I did.

The following day, as we ready for our flight to Japan, JB helped me gather the members in the dining area so that I can talk to them.

“Okay guys, I know you are all getting ready for Japan but there’s something that we need to discuss first.” JB looked at the rest of the members before looking at me. I cleared my throat before speaking.

“I’m the one who actually needs to talk to you guys.” Ahem. “As you all know, I like Anna a lot and I-“ Jackson suddenly cut me off. “Yes, we support you!!!” He exclaimed grinning widely as the rest followed suit and laugh.

“Ahahaha, Mark hyung. We actually talked about it last night when we got back here in the hotel.” Jinyoung informed me and I immediately looked at JB who is having the biggest grin out of everyone here. I jokingly reacted and put him on a headlock as I rubbed his head with my knuckles.

“Yah. Why didn’t you tell me this last night.” I told him as we are now full blown laughing. After we settled down, I had to ask them again. “You guys really support this?”

“Yeh hyung, we really like Anna noona and we want you to be happy.” It was Youngjae who responded.

“So, does this mean I have to call her hyeongsu-nim?” We laughed at BamBam as he is jumping way ahead.

“Yah BamBam, she needs to like me back first you know.” I said to him.

“Yay, but if you hurt Anna noona I will hate you hyung.” I just smiled at Yugyeom’s warning.

“Everyone, thank you so much for giving me your support. It really means so much to me and I promise that GOT7 will always be important, it’s just now, it’ll be as important as Anna.”

With the help of all the members, we were able to convince the management to return to Korea right after the fanmeet in Japan. Although we arrived late, I decided that I need to see Anna as soon as possible and went out that very same night and the mxembers helped cover for me.

I am now standing in front of Anna’s building mustering the courage I needed to do this. Whooo. Deep breath. I picked up my phone and dialed Anna’s number. “Yeoboseyo.”

“Anna, it’s me. I’m right in front of your house right now…….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I think I'm getting hand of this whole cliffhanger thing. Hahaha. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as we are now making headway into their relationship. I just have a quick question, when you imagine Anna, who do you imagine? I just recently encounteres this model named Park Sora and I imagine Anna with her. I really liked the fact that she has this innocence but at the same time an aura of maturity and simpleness and I think that resonates with Anna's character. Let me know who do you think as Anna in the comments section below. As usual, don't forget to give your kudos and please bookmark this to keep you abreast with new chapters. And I would like to say thank you to everyone who gave me their kudos and to those who bookmarked this. Lastly, I would like to thank bts_trash33200 for your comment. Thank you again and you guys are awesome.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	7. Chapter 7

**Song for the chapter:[Let Me by GOT7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Nq1cn-PLNA)**

—————————————————————

My heart skipped a bit as I answered Mark’s call. “Yeoboseyo.”

“Anna, I’m right in front of your house. Can I see you for a bit?” Mark’s sweet voice rang out.

“Right now? Uh, sure.” I hesitated for a bit, do I ask him to go up or do I go down? “I’ll be down in a bit.” I decided it’s safer to meet him downstairs. I’m not sure how I will act if we are in the comfort of privacy. I checked the time, and it read 12:13 AM, before grabbing my robe. I descended the floors and onto the entrance of my lobby, there I saw Mark sitting on the steps. I walked lightly towards him and took my sit beside him.

“Hey!” I greeted him but he reacted startlingly. It’s like he didn’t even noticed that I sat beside him. He then cleared his throat before responding.

“Oh you’re here. Uhmm, how was your weekend?” What? I don’t think he visited me this late at night to just ask how was my weekend. Cellphones exist for a reason.

“Are you really just asking me how my weekend was?” I gave an incredulous laugh. How can I tell him that I was at my wits end because of what he did?

“Why are you really here Mark?” I asked him bluntly not liking this push and pull between us specially after what happened last time. I watched Mark stood up and faced me. He suddenly pulled out his earphones and leaned over to put it on me, startling me as well.

“Anna, I need to ask you something. But whatever will happen, whatever will your response, I want you to know that I will always be here for you. I want you to listen to this song and know that these are the words that I really want to say to you.” Mark told me in the sweetest and lightest voice I’ve ever heard him say, sounding so unsure.

I on the other hand was trying not to freak out that moment as I felt my heart beat getting faster. I tried my best calming myself but all of a sudden I felt like my senses were heightened and I am much aware of Mark’s presence. How can it be all consuming all of a sudden?

And then the first notes of the song started playing. I immediately recognized the song mainly because I liked it and add the fact that Mark helped composed this. It was their song Let Me.

I see you reflected in today’s sunlight  
You are crazily radiant  
You plant the sun in my heart  
Let’s you and I be together today

Will you be by my side, by my side  
Can I hold your hand? Don’t be shy  
Today we come together  
Today you are especially lovely to me

Tonight is our Just one chance  
Can I hug you? Don’t be afraid  
Today we come together  
Let me hold your hand

Is this it? Is he really asking me to be with him? This is not just my imagination right? I continue to listen quietly, still not daring to look at him directly.

Atop this blue ocean, look at me baby  
hug me now lady  
You drive me crazy  
With the cool breeze, the two of us

Let me hold your hand  
Embrace me atop this blue ocean  
Embrace me now  
With the cool breeze, the two of us

It might have been the bright sun  
My face turned red probably  
It might have been just a feeling  
I saw you blush too

I’m getting drunk on a good feeling today  
Neither of us even touched alcohol  
Can I softly hold your hand  
If you’re ok, can I go for it? Baby

I agree. I think I’m getting drunk by his overwhelming presence. How can a person be so intoxicating. All of of sudden he pulled out my earphones stunning me with the sudden action. And just as soon as the music stopped he started rapping the verse that was suppose to follow. It was during this sudden exchange that I stood up and finally stared him straight in the eyes.

Will you hold my hand baby  
Hold my hand wherever you go, please don’t let go  
I will cherish you baby  
I will make memories everyday  
Will you believe me now  
Don’t listen to what other people say, will you for me?  
I follow your heart

“So girl just let me hold your hand” Mark narrated the last part, no longer singing a song but rather giving a statement. I felt like time stood still and the quietness is all the more deafening. If I ever had a doubt before, it was no longer the case now. This is his confession. At that moment, looking at the ground, the past month flash backed in my mind.

Our first meeting.

“Why are you here? How did you get access to this place? Are you a sasaeng fan?”  
“Bwo? Morago?” I don’t believe this, am I seriously being accused of a sasaeng fan?

Our first normal conversation, our reconciliation.

“Oh Mark-ssi, what are you doing here?”  
“Anna-ssi, I’m here to apologize again for what happened earlier.”  
“And you can call me Anna.”  
“Well, if that’s the case, call me Mark.”

The first time he walked me home.

“Are you headed to the parking?”  
“I actually walk to and from the hotel. As I’ve said, I live really near here.”  
“What? In that case, I’ll walk you to your place.”

The moment that we became comfortable with each other.

“There, I’m done.” We both stood up as I gathered all my documents putting it in my bag. He then took my bag from me, carrying it while we headed to their suite.

The moment when I first realized that I feel something more to him.

Take me as you please, baby  
If you just come a bit closer  
Just come to me, just a step closer  
Don’t just let me go

What is this? Why am I feeling this? Those words, I sang it while looking straight to Mark.

And to that fateful night.

“I’ll see you once we get back.” He said while giving me a kiss on the corner of my lips.

Then I remembered what my mom said.

“Anna, you are a smart and an amazing young woman. Only fool will not fall in love with you. Honey, you have to enjoy your life, don’t be scared to fall in love.”

Right, I will not be afraid of this and I will not runaway. I lifted my head and look him in the eyes again with all the intention of giving him my hand. Just like the song, I will let him hold my hand. But before I can even move an inch, I felt the pelting of water on my face. It started raining and it’s pouring hard. Instinctively, I grabbed his hands and pulled him inside of the building to get away from the rain.

We rushed inside the building and I just realized belatedly that I was holding his hand and that he was looking at our linked hands. I pulled our hands lightly to get his attention. When he looked up to me I greeted him with my reassuring smile. He looked at our intertwined hands again before looking back at me, seemingly wanting to clarify it. I responded with a nod.

I then pulled him towards the elevator. “Let’s go, we need to dry you up. I don’t want you catching a cold.”

We rode the elevator with linked hands, while trying to contain ourselves. I tried distracting myself by looking around but I still can’t help smiling. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much and so wide. Mark is also no better as he tried to contain his giggles.

We entered my apartment and as I was about to let go his hand, he yanked me so hard that I ended up crashing into his chest and he immediately wrapped me in his arms and buried his face on my hair. I then savored his presence while my heart is beating so hard.

“I need to get you some towels.” I told him as I leaned back to look at him. But then I was caught off guard by his intense stare. Slowly he leaned closer to me, with a pregnant pause, his lips touched mine. And by instinct, I returned the kiss, deepening it. His soft lips but with a firm caress makes me dizzier than ever, more intoxicated than before. I buried my fingers through his hair to keep me in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: First of all, I am really nervous posting this chapter coz I am not sure if I'm able to convey the strong feelings in this chapter. It's chapters like this that I really wish I have a beta to consult with. This is also my shortest chapter to date and an all-Ana POV to boot. 
> 
> So what do you guys think of the chapter? Please send me your thoughts or comment below. Also, I highly encourage you to listen to Let Me while reading this chapter. Thanks again.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	8. Chapter 8

**Song for the chapter:[Heart Like Yours by Willamette Stone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vu3n9iVqPxU&index=8&list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)**

—————————————————————————————————————

  
I can’t believe it. I was so nervous when she was just there sitting and listening to the song that I felt like my heart will jump out of my throat. But the complete euphoria I felt when she indeed held my hand is indescribable. 

How can I be so lucky to have this amazing girl? When she leaned back and looked at me with flushed cheeks and mesmerizing eyes, I wasn’t able to stop my self and kissed her. Her sweet and soft lips is more than what I could ever imagine.

We eventually separated panting hard and I rested my forehead to her, just savoring this immense happiness that I am feeling. But then she finally talked and it wasn’t what I’m expecting. 

“Uhmmm, I still need to get the towels.” I couldn’t help but laugh so hard thinking that I was waiting for something crazy or profound but it was as ordinary as that.

“Araseo, araseo.” I responded chuckling before giving her one last peck. She left me in the living room as she went to get the towels. 

I quickly sent a message to JB letting him know that I’m at Anna’s place waiting out the rain. I then looked around as this is the first time that I can finally check out her place; I was rather distracted the last time that I was here. Her place’s really nice with an open layout. I approached her tv shelf and looked at the photo frames that littered the space. It has her photos at various ages and I think the latest one with her parents. I then noticed one lone photo at back of what I assumed to be her and her biological father. They were both looking back smiling at the camera with a painting canvass in front of her and her holding a paintbrush. I didn’t know that she could paint.

“Mark, here you go.” My attention was diverted to Anna as she came back to the living room with towels on hand. 

“Thanks. I didn’t know you paint.” I said while I retrieved one and started drying my hair. We settled at her couch while we both dry our selves. 

“Oh that was a long time ago. I haven’t painted in years.” She replied quietly as she settled down on the couch were I followed suit. We then fell in this comfortable silence as we sat facing one another.

“So….” We both said at the same time making us both burst in laughter. 

Clearing my throat, I continued, “I just want to clear this up. Does this mean that you’re willing to be with me? That we’re together now? That you’re my girlfriend?” I asked her hopefully as I look to her for her answer. She rested her head on the couch before answering.

“It means that I like you too. But..” I tensed up a bit when she said but. “But how about your group and your members? Are you even allowed to date, let alone date me?” I knew that she will ask this and I just need to convince her that this worth it.

“You don’t have to worry. I actually talked to the members and each of them gave their blessings. In fact, they’re covering for me while I’m here. As for the company, our dating ban is set to expire in January anyway.” I explained to her pleading that she’s convinced.

“Mark, are you sure? I don’t want you to be with me if I’ll be a burden in whatever form.” I can clearly see her concern for me and that just endeared me more. I reached out to clasp her hands, thinking how perfectly it fit mine.  
“Anna, you said yourself that you like me. And you will never be a burden to me. In fact, I am more worried that you’ll want nothing to do with me when you realize how hard it is to be with me. I am the one who is burdensome. By being with me, you’ll have to deal with the fact that I am a busy person and that my job requires me to travel a lot. Not to mention that one day will have to deal with the media, rumors and gossip. But despite knowing that, I still pursued you despite how selfish that is of me.” I want her to know what will entail from dating me coz I want her to be prepared to handle whatever will happen.

She lifted her hand and bring it to my cheek. “Mark, thank you for thinking of me. And I don’t think you’re selfish. When you were gone, you’re all I can think about. I think I’m the selfish one for wanting to be with you.” I held her hand that was on my cheek feeling her warmth. 

“If that’s the case, let’s be selfish together.” That earned me the tinkling of her laugh as I grinned.

“Ahaha. What am I gonna do with you. You’re too cute for your own good.” She said chuckling while shaking her head.

“So, will that be enough to convince you to do this?” I asked her with a hopeful tone and I was awarded with the most amazing response. She nodded her head before speaking.

“Yes. I will be your girlfriend Mark Yi En Tuan.” I can’t help but grabbed her face and give her a prolonged peck.

“Thank you thank you for making me the happiest person.” I ecstatically told her.

“Thank you. But, if we are doing this, we need to agree on to some things.” She started talking seriously and I mimicked her.

“Tell me want you need.” I encouraged her to tell me anything.

“First of all, we have to agree that GOT7 will always be number one in your priorities.” I immediately shook my head as I started to protest. “Anna, please don’t ask that of me.”

“Mark, GOT7 is a part of who you are and I know how important it is to you—“

“You’re important as well.” I helplessly told her.

“Thank you for that but you need to focus on GOT7, it’s your job and I will not have other people criticizing you for slacking off just because you find yourself a girlfriend. We need to prove to them that our relationship will not be a distraction.” She spoke every words clearly trying to help me see her point and I get it I really do. But it’s harder to accept that my girlfriend is willing to be second place before my dreams.

“That will never happen. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me but I see your point. Whether you think your second place, you and GOT7 are the most important persons to me.” In the midst of our discussion, we leaned closer and closer.

“Thank you for understanding Mark. And the other one is we need to do this the right thing. We’ll need to let your management know of our relationship soon if not immediately. I don’t want to start a relationship with us trying to lie and hide it from them. And we will accept whatever decision they make. If they ask us to wait it out until your dating ban expire, then we will okay?” I already intend to talk to my company about it but it warms my heart that she’s willing to go though that process not knowing what will my company’s decision will be.

“I will fight for you, for us. But I agree, it’s better if we have the support and blessing of my company.” I assuaged to her requests. “Is that all?” She shook her head as I waited for her to tell her other conditions.

“Just one last. We need to be honest to each other all the time. Okay? We need to be committed to each other and communicate with one another openly.” She said while looking at me softly.

“We can do all of that. I am confident that people will support us. People that matters the most will do. So we are doing this right?” I asked her grinning.

“Yup we’re doing this.” She said grinning as I pulled her into a hug and I fell back to the couch lying grabbing her with me. She lain comfortable on top of me as I caress her hair.

“So when are we letting the members know that we’re finally together?” She asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“I’m pretty sure they already know by now since I’m still not back at the hotel.” I chuckled telling her. I was startled when she suddenly lifted herself up and looked at me directly, using her hand to propel her that were planted on to my chest.

She gasped softly before speaking. “Why are you still here? You have another schedule tomorrow right?” She’s so cute worrying like that. I pulled her back forcing her to go back lying on top of me.

“It’s okay. I’m too hyped to sleep anyway. Besides it’s still raining hard outside. I just want to stay with my girlfriend first.” I said to her cutely and I can feel her smile.

———————————————————————————————————————————  
Despite saying that he was too hyped to sleep, Mark fell asleep almost immediately after we talked. I think he didn’t realized how tired he was when I knew for a fact that they came straight back from Japan and they have a schedule for today as well. Thankfully it’ll be later this evening.

But more than that, I am still reeling over what transpired in the few hours. Who would have thought that I’ll find myself a boyfriend? I can’t help but smile at that thought. I let out a happy sigh. I let him sleep for a bit as I dressed for the day. As usual, my mom called be for a bit to check up on me. I had to take it outside in the balcony so as not to disturb Mark. I checked the time and it’s half past 7 AM now and with last touches, I went back to the living room.

I approached Mark, who was sleeping on my couch and shook him lightly trying to wake him up. “Mark, hey wake up. Babe you need to wake up.” He started waking up and tried to orient himself. “Hey, good morning.” I said to him sweetly. “Good morning, babe.” He responded back smiling.

“It’s about 7:30 now. Come on I’ll drive us to the hotel. We can grab breakfast there.” I told him as he fully sat up on the couch. I also stood up to get ready to leave but when I looked back, Mark is still at the couch sitting while staring at me.

“Babe, what are you doing? We need to go now.” I was just met with the cutest pout ever. Oh boy, Mark’s aegyo is coming at me full force. I approached him again and tried pulling his arm urging him to stand up. “Come on Mark, you need to move.”

“Not without my morning kiss.” Deep sigh as I stared up the ceiling pretending to be frustrated. Seriously this guy is killing me this early in the morning. I looked back to him still with that cute pout of his. “Okay.” I leaned and peck his lips and I felt him smile long before I separated from him. “Happy now?” I saw him nodding happily. “Very happy.” He finally stood up and I turned from him but before I can even take another step, he wrapped his arms around me in a back hug. I felt him inhaling my scent.

“I don’t want to leave you.” Mark mumbled and I can’t help but feel giddy.

“But you have to.” I told him as we started walking albeit challengingly. We successfully made it outside of my apartment door and thankfully he released me from his hug and now we’re riding the elevator down to the basement parking hand in hand. 

“So, we’ll have that fansigning tonight but do you want to grab dinner with the members?” Mark asked me.

“Okay. You sure that they’re cool with this?” I asked as I lifted our intertwined hands to make a point. He assured me and I in turn nodded in acceptance. “So we’ll grab kogi later?” I added and he nodded yes.

Once we arrived at the basement parking, Mark took the car keys from me as he ushered me towards the passenger seat before rounding up and getting in the driver seat. Mark settled and started driving out of the basement parking.

“So, when do you think we should talk to your management?” I asked him as we finally hit the road.  There’s still a light drizzling when we finally got out of the basement parking.

“Are you available tomorrow? We’re leaving on the 30th for Hong Kong and I think it’s best that we let them know earlier.” Oh right, I almost forgot that they’re heading off to Hong Kong to attend MAMA 2016. Tomorrow’s good but I’m nervous about that meeting. “What time tomorrow?”

“Will after lunch do? We have rehearsals for that day and will be at the company.” He answered me as we are now entering the hotel’s parking area. “Sure, tomorrow’s good.” I confirmed as Mark parked the car. We both got out of the car and I waited for Mark to reach my side. 

He complained that he was supposed to open my car. I just laughed at him. “I’m not a damsel in distress babe. I can handle getting off a car.” 

He hugged me in response and I hugged him back as tight as his. “But still, I want it to be romantic.”

“Maybe next time.” I chuckled in response and I pulled him towards the elevator. I called the kitchen before hand and they set up breakfast in my office. And we had a simple breakfast.

“I’ll miss you today. Naneun naekeoya.” Mark said as he readied to go up to their suite. I hugged him and leaned back to look up to his smiling face. I grinned back smiling.

“Yours.” I said with a romantic sigh. “I can’t wait for dinner tonight. Have fun today.” I told him as he pecked me goodbye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Eeep fluffball. I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter. As usual, next chapter will be on Monday and I'm almost done with that. Now I have a question, how do you think JYP will react to Anna and Mark's dating? The encounter with JYP will happen on Chapter 10 though but still let me know. 
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	9. Chapter 9

**Song for the chapter:[Symphony by Clean Bandit and Zara Larrson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aatr_2MstrI&index=9&list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)**

———————————————————————————————————————————

I found myself smiling and grinning throughout the day. I think Choi bujangnim and Kang bujangnim looked at me strangely as I was so perky during our meeting but they tried their best to ignore me. I really don’t care about what they think as I felt like no one can dampen my euphoric mood. I’ve also been texting with Mark throughout the day immediately after we had breakfast.

 _I’d rather spend the entire day with you. Thank you for the breakfast and thank you for being mine <3_. I smiled when I read his message.

A _nd you’re mine. How did the members reacted?_ I replied as I prepared for the said meeting with Choi bujangnim and Kang bujangnim.

 _I escape unscathed. Everyone’s still in their rooms when I arrived at the suite and I immediately hid in my room. Hahaha._ I laughed at his reply. This will be a riot later during dinner. I am actually mentally preparing myself from the onslaught of teasings.

 _Well good luck with that. I just heard that the kitchen’s already preparing their breakfast. I’m so thankful I’m not there to face the inquisition. :)P_  That was the last text I sent to him as we started the meeting. My phone vibrated a couple of times signaling text messages but I just ignored it. When I checked my phone, I have three messages all from Mark.

 _I’ll face any inquisition for you. Awwww he’s so sweet._ But then I laughed when I read his second message.

 _Help me! The inquisition started._ I immediately checked the last message but I was hilariously surprised by the sender.

_Anna-ssi, we are holding hostage your precious boyfriend. If you will not call in the next 10 minutes, you will have to pay the ransom in the form of kogi. KorThaiKong syndicate._

I laughed out loud when I finished reading the message and had to calm myself for a second. After settling down, I dialed Mark’s number.

“Anna-ssi, you failed to head our demands, in order for you to get back your boyfriend, you will be buying us kogi later.” I was laughing so hard at Jinyoung’s poor attempt at disguising his voice as he answered me on speakerphone. It also didn’t help the fact that I heard the rest of the members shouting in the background.

“Hmmm, kogi is a steep price. I need proof of life, I want to talk to my boyfriend.” I had a hard time keeping my laughter in check as I joined their joke.

“Baaaaabeeee!” Mark exclaimed and everyone started teasing him when he called me by our pet name for each other.

“Babe, what happened to facing the inquisition alone?” I laughingly asked him.

“Babe, they are ruthless. I tell you ruthless. They started tickling me.” Laughter rang out loudly from both ends of the line. I had to sit myself on my desk lest I fall to the ground.

“Okay okay. I concede, I’ll buy you all the kogi you want guys.” A chorus of loud yay erupted as I can only imagine the members rejoicing from their successful “kidnapping”. And then the cheering started to fade.

“Hey babe. Thanks for paying the ransom.” Mark’s voice rang out.

“Of course, I can’t have my boyfriend taken away from me when we haven’t been together for a day.” I laughed before continuing. “But how was it?” 

“It wasn’t bad at all. Not until they had this brilliant idea of “kidnapping” me. And then BamBam and Youngjae started tickling me.” He explained.

“Awww my poor baby. So, when are you guys gonna head out?” I asked as my desk clock read 10:15 AM.

“In fifteen minutes I think. I hate that we can’t spend our first day together.” He said with a sigh.

“I know. But we’ll have dinner later so there’s that.” I pointed out to him as I returned to my chair. But then my office door opened and I was surprised when Mark appeared. I looked at my phone before looking back to him stunned. I shook my head as I cancelled our call.

“What are you doing— ow ow ow ow apa apa apa.” I stumbled back to my chair grabbing my knee as I hit it on the table as I was standing up. Mark immediately rushed to my side rubbing my knee as well.

“Babe, you have to be careful.” As he continued to rub the pain away. Annoyed, I glared at him answering. “If you didn’t surprised me, my mind wouldn’t be such a mush.”

“Awww, sorry babe.” He said as he placed a kiss on my knee before placing it down and then he sat on my desk as I stood up wincing through the small pain and standing in between his legs hugging him.

“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you’re about to head out?” I asked him as he settled his hands on my hips. “Well, can’t I say goodbye to my girlfriend before going to work?” 

“Awww. If only you can just stay here and not leave. Hmmm. This feels comfortable.” I told him as I laid my head on the crook of his neck. 

“Babe, I think we also need to talk to manager-hyung. I don’t want him to feel blindsided when we finally talk to PD-nim tomorrow.” Mark suddenly raised the issue. I was silent for a bit as I tried to calm myself. Telling Seung Hoon oppa will be our first real test and by chance that he will not agree, then it will not bode well for us. I slowly nodded my head in agreement. We stayed like that for a few moments when Mark’s phone started ringing. I stepped back to let him answer the call.

“Okay. I’ll be there in a bit.” He was looking at me as he answered his call. Biting my lips, I hesitantly approached him again and placed my arms on his shoulders while resting my hands on the nape of his neck . “Bye bye.” I said with a big sigh. How is it possible that I got attached to him so quickly?

“Bye bye.” He responded quietly before leaning in for a quick kiss. “We’ll talk later before we leave. Don’t work too much today.” I just nodded in response as he stood up readying to leave. It was now my turn to give him a back hug, walking him challengingly towards the door.

———————————————————————————————————————————  
We’ve been practicing all day for our upcoming MAMA performance and I’m counting down the hours and minutes before we’ll be done. The members all agreed to have a late dinner after the fansigning event. 

During one of the breaks, I volunteered JB and I to buy snacks. I needed to talk to JB alone. As soon as we left the company building, JB started to talk.

“So why do you want to talk to me alone?” He asked as we walked towards the convenience store.

“Anna and I decided to tell the management about our relationship.” I paused a bit before continuing. “We plan to talk to PD-nim tomorrow.”

“I think that’s great. But what will you do if he won’t allow it?” JB asked.

Deep breath. “Anna wants us to wait until the dating ban expires if PD-nim will not give us his blessings.” I’m actually dreading the possibility that they will not accept my relationship with Anna.

“But I think that’s a moot point already. It’s not like you can stop liking each other for a month and reset it until next year. If I were you, I will not worry about it too much. If you need any help, all you need is to tell me and I’ll be there defending you both.” I felt an immense sense of gratitude for JB. I’m really lucky to have him as a friend.

After we finished practicing, we all went back to the hotel to freshen up. Throughout the day, I was mustering all the courage I need to talk to manager-hyung. I freshened up quickly and rushed towards manager-hyung’s suite. Anna and I agreed to talk to him before we leave for the event. I rang the doorbell and luckily it was him who answered the door.

“Eo Mark, what are you doing here?” Seung Hoon hyung asked.

“Uhmmm, can I talk to you for a bit, somewhere?” I nervously asked as he just stared at me for a while making me more nervous. Finally after what I felt like an intense staring down, he finally nodded and closed the door. I turned and immediately sent a quick text to Anna telling her we’re on our way. I tried so hard to keep my calm as we descended to Anna’s floor. Hyung was just silently following me as we finally arrived at Anna’s office. I gave a quick knock and once I opened the door, I saw Anna already standing by her table waiting for us.

We exchange a brief comforting look before she welcomed us inside.

“Seung-hoon oppa, uhm Mark welcome. We can talk in my conference room.” She told us as she started walking towards the adjacent room. I waited for Seung-hoon hyung before I followed suit. He gingerly took a seat while he’s eyeing Anna and I back and forth. As I entered the room, I took a deep breath and went to sit beside Anna. Almost automatically I reached her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“What is this?” Seung-hoon hyung finally broke the ice and asked us. Anna and I looked exchange before she gave me a small nod.

‘Hyung, I want to tell you that Anna has become my girlfriend.” I told him squarely waiting for his reaction. I gave Anna’s hand another squeeze of assurance as we waited in bated suspense.

———————————————————————————————————————————

 **Author's note:** Eeeep aren't they so cute? I know not a lot happened in this chapter but it is necessary to set up the future chapters. As usual, don't hesitate to vote and comment. I really love hearing your feedbacks! Thank you for your continued support.

xoxo alilesixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Eeep fluffball. I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter. As usual, next chapter will be on Monday and I'm almost done with that. Now I have a question, how do you think JYP will react to Anna and Mark dating? The encounter with JYP will happen on Chapter 10 though but still let me know. 
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	10. Chapter 10

**Song for the chapter:[Boom by Simple Plan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHsSQlWAoMQ&index=10&list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)**

——————————————————————————————————

_"Hyung, I want to tell you that Anna has become my girlfriend.” I told him squarely waiting for his reaction. I gave Anna’s hand another squeeze of assurance as we waited in bated suspense._

“Since when?” He finally asked.

“Since today. We wanted to do this the right way that’s why we plan to talk to JYP PD-nim tomorrow. We want you to hear about it from us. We also ask for your support.” I explained to him.

“Oppa, but we want you to know that we will try our best to respect your decision.” Anna added.

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised. As your manager, I will say that I am somewhat disappointed that you didn’t wait for the dating ban.” I got disheartened when I heard him say that and it’s Anna’s turn to reassure me as she squeezed my hand. “But as someone who sees you both as my own dongsengs, I am happy that you found one another.” I snapped to look at him as Anna let out a gleeful sound.

“Hyung, you mean that?” I asked him.

“Yes Mark. I think I already knew before hand that somehow you’ll end up together. But what truly surprised me is that you’re willing to put your budding relationship into scrutiny just so you’ll have our blessings. That makes me so proud of you both.” I felt Anna’s hand slipped from mine as she stood up and rounded to Seung-hoon hyung and gave him a hug.

“Oppa, neomu neomu kamsahamnida.” Anna exclaimed as hyung just lightly patted her arm until she released him and she went back to her sit and back to my hands.

“I just want you to still be careful. When it comes to dating scandals, the response of the fans are unpredictable. We cannot afford to have bad publicity.” Seung-hoon hyung reminded us one last time before he left.

Once he left Anna’s office, I turned to look at Anna with the same relief expression. I rested my head on to hers as we savor the moment and trying to calm our nerves throughout the discussion.

“Babe, everything will be okay.” I told her as hyung’s positive reception gave us hope that everything will be okay. She nodded her head before speaking. 

“I know and I’m glad. I said that we’ll accept whatever reaction they have but I just didn’t realized how hard it was. For a split second, I dreaded the thought of not being with you if they won’t accept us.” I hugged her tightly trying to reassure her.

“I know what you mean but we can do this babe. We now have the support of Seung-hoon hyung and the rest of the members.” I felt her nod in response.

“Yup and that already means a lot to us. Are you heading out now?” She said as she gestured towards the clock that read 06:30 PM. I didn’t realized that we were here for about half an hour. 

“In a bit. I can pick you up later so that we can go to the restaurant together.” I said to her.

“Ani, gwenchanna. I’ll just meet you at the restaurant later.” She responded.

“Okay. I’ll text you once we arrive there.” I let her know. And then my phone vibrated and I pulled it out and saw that I have a message from JB.

Mark, we’re good to go know. I already talked to manager-hyung briefly and I take it that everything’s okay? Anyway. we’ll meet you at the parking.

I released a sigh after reading the message. “I guess I’m leaving now.”

“Okay. Have fun at the fansigning.” She said as she gave me one last peck.  
——————————————————————————————————  
After Mark left, I tried reeling in all of my emotions especially when I felt like I was shaken to my core with the realization that I might actually lose Mark if JYP PD-nim will not accept our relationship.

I was so confident at first to let all important people know that Mark and I are together but then I am suddenly having all these second thoughts if it will mean that I get to have Mark longer. I shook my head trying to banish all those negative thoughts and just focused on something that is really good - Seung-hoon oppa’s support to us.

I continued to work for the rest of the night focusing on reports from the developers. I answered some emails from other contacts as well. I also coordinated with my parents secretary regarding upcoming events for December. I am still contemplating whether to cancel on those events for it will mean that I have to leave Korea by the second week of December to attend these socials.

I was brought out of my concentration when my phone ring.

“Eo babe, you guys done?” I asked as I the clock reads 10:19 PM.

“Yup, we’re heading out to the restaurant now. Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up?” Mark asked again as heard the opening of cars.

“Yup I’m sure and the hotel is out of the way. Just head over to the restaurant and I’m about to leave now as well.” I informed him as I started to gather some of my stuff to pack.

“Okay, okay. We’re about 10-15 minutes out. Let me know once you arrived at the restaurant okay?” I nodded before saying yes and we hanged up.

I finish packing all of my needed documents and head off to the parking area. I bid some of the staff good night as they attend to various tasks. I arrived at the restaurant not long after. I texted Mark to let him know I arrived after I parked the car. Mark called me immediately after I sent the message.

“Babe, I’m heading out to the parking area now. Just stay put.” Mark instructed me and not long after he arrived. I immediately opened my door and met Mark in a hug.

“I missed you.” I said as I burrowed my head on his chest as he hugged me tighter.

“Come on the members already started eating.” He pulled me towards the direction of the restaurant as he intertwined our fingers. While walking, he brought our joined hands and place a kiss on me.

He led me to a series of private function rooms on the second floor of the restaurant and as he opened the door, we were greeted with loud cheering.

“Yeeeees, babe is here.” Jackson shouted and by reflex, I felt my cheeks reddening as Mark led us to our seats.

“Waaaah hyung they’re holding hands!!!!” Yugyeom exclaimed gesturing at our joined hands. I swear each of them are super hyper and pumped as clapping and pounding and laughter rang out in the entire room.

“Baby, I miss you so muuuuch.” Jackson started pretending as he hugged Jinyoung’s arm trying to tease us further. “Oh baby, don’t worry I’m here.” Jinyoung responded furthering our embarrassment.

Mark just ignored them and pulled out the chair for me before sitting down next to me. “Araseo kumanhae.” Mark told them to cut it out jovially as the two started air kissing each other. They finally stopped as we were all laughing out loud. Mark cleared his throat trying to get everyone’s attention.

“Uhmmm, first of all thank you guys for being here. It means a lot to Anna and I.” I just started at his face deeply mesmerized. “You know Anna as a friend, but today, I want to introduce you to her as my girlfriend.” He formally informed everybody as he turned to look at me lovingly. I looked away from him as I felt like I should thank them as well.

“You guys, I would also like to thank you for being supportive and for treating me like I’m one of you. I think I’m very lucky— Mark and I are lucky, to have you as our support system. Mark and I both promised that GOT7 will always be number one and that we will try our best to be deserving of your support.” I told them wholeheartedly hoping that they’ll be able to understand the depth and magnitude of my gratitude. And then as if the moment was broken, BamBam started chanting followed by Youngjae and then the rest.

“Wooooh. Ppo ppo hae ppo ppo hae ppo ppo hae.” I felt my cheek getting flusher as Mark and I looked at each other having a silent communication. Should we go for it? We both asked each other nonverbally. I then nodded my head slightly giving him the okay. Mark leaned towards me and gave me a quick peck to everyone’s loud cheering. 

“Aack, neomu sweet!” Jackson cheered loudly that almost embarrassed, I hid my face at the crook of Mark’s neck.

“Alright alright. Please enjoy and eat some more.” Mark told them as everyone started eating again and retreated to their own small conversations ignoring us both.

“You okay?” Mark asked quietly as I pulled my head away and give him a slight nod.

“Eo I’m okay. Are you?” I asked hi in return.

“I’m ecstatic. Thank you for being so brave and strong.” I smiled as I hear his words of affection. I pulled his hand and gave it a reassuring rub.

“Come on let’s eat I’m starving.” I told him as I redirected my focus to the food in front.

We spent the night talking and joking as they discussed work and anecdotes. Roughly, the guys 6 years or more together and that only serves as testament to their strong bond that I respect so much.

“Noona, what’s your favorite place that you visited?” Youngjae suddenly asked me as I was chewing some meat.

“Hmmm, South Korea will always be my favorite place but aside from that, it will be Marrakech. I loved it more than I liked Europe.” 

“Why is that?” Mark asked curiously.

“I guess because Marrakech is full of life with people hustling and bustling and the vibrancy of the colors that represent them are amazing. And unlike Europe, they still have this sense of being unpolished and rough around the edges. But the Majorelle Garden there is simply one of the most breathtaking places I’ve ever visited. You can clearly see why it was the former studio of the painter Jacques Majorelle and it was no wonder Yves Saint Laurent salvaged the place after the painter’s death. But it was years ago since I last visited the place.” Thinking of Majorelle Garden made me nostalgic. I visited Marrakech when I turned 10 during one of my dad’s business meetings and my mom and I were lucky to have a private tour of the garden. I can’t explain to them how important and powerful that experience was. I’ve visited it again when I was 17. 

“So how many countries have you visited?” JB asked me then.

“Hmmm, I visited all our branches plus some so I guess about over 40? I don’t remember all as most of it happened when I was younger. Nowadays, I just visit some of the branches in Asia.

“Waaah daebak. Noona, can I be your assistant?” I laughed at BamBam’s amazed face.

“i’m sure you guys visited a lot of places too.” I told him. “Do you guys still want to order more?” I asked them trying to change the topic? Which they all declined. I excused myself as I head off to the cashier to settle the bill.  
   
After settling the bill where Mark and I paid half, we bid the members goodbye as Mark drove me home. After parking the car, Mark walked me up to my unit as we make idle chat. Before finally bidding him goodnight, he surprised me by giving me a passionate kiss.

“I badly wanted to do that since earlier. Thank you.” He told me as I hugged him.

“Today’s great and I breathe easier now. But I still worry tomorrow. I don’t know what to do if things don’t pan out.” I told him as he hugged me tighter rubbing my back in a reassuring pattern.

“Shhh. I promise you everything will be okay tomorrow.” Mark assured me one last time as he finally bid goodbye leaving me.

——————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yay Chapter 10. I felt like Monday was too long ago. I just tried to show the dynamics of the group and Anna now that she's dating Mark. While she is really close to Mark before they became a couple, she's good friends with every member. You may feel like these chapters seem like fillers but they are necessary to keep the plot moving. I'm not sure if you noticed anything, I've left a couple bits of foreshadowings in the past chapters that will eventually come into fruition. Next up is the talk with JYP PD-nim. Who's looking forward to that? Anyway, don't forget to show your love to Mark and Anna by voting, commenting and subscribing. You guys are simply amazing! See you on Monday!
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	11. Chapter 11

**Song for the chapter:[I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdN5GyTl8K0&index=11&list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)**

——————————————————————

I’m not sure if it was just my imagination but I swear I felt my hands shaking as I drove to JYPE building. It’s a little past 1 in the afternoon and I skipped lunch as I was too nervous for today. In fact, I didn’t come in to the office at all.

Seung-hoon oppa was waiting for me at the basement parking and together we met up with Mark before going to JYP PD-nim’s office.

“Are you feeling okay? Mark’s waiting for us upstair and if you guys are ready, we can proceed to PD-nim’s office.” Seung-hoon oppa rattled off but honestly, I wasn’t listening. I was too busy trying to keep myself calm that I can’t really process all that he was saying. After a brief elevator ride, we got off and he directed me towards what I assumed as one of the practice rooms.

When he opened the door, Mark immediately started walking towards me. The room was empty except for him so I guess the other members were somewhere else. I hugged him tightly once we reached each other. As we separated, he kept on rubbing my shoulders trying to reassure me.

“You okay?” Mark asked and I pretended to be okay and just nodded in response. “Yeah I think so. I just want to get this over with.”

“Mark, Anna, we need to go now.” Seung-hoon oppa said and we nodded in acknowledgement. Mark held my hand as we both walked out of the room. Not long after, we arrived in front of PD-nim’s office. Seung-hoon oppa went inside first but he called us in almost right after.

As we entered the office with me following behind Mark, we greeted JYP PD-nim.

“Annyeonghaseyeo.” I greeted quietly as he stood up from his chair and round up standing in front of us.

“PD-nim, this is Kim Anna-ssi.” Seung-hoon oppa introduced me to the famed Park Jin Young.

“Ah neh, choisonghaeyo. We weren’t properly introduced. I am Kim Anna the acting general manager of Serenity Hotel.” I said in a firm tone as I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice. What he did next shocked me.

“Anna.” JYP PD-nim uttered my name with I felt like a tinge of melancholy. “It’s really you; Kim Min Jun’s Anna.” He continued as he brought his hands towards my face. By reflex, I took a step back as I recover from the fact that he said my biological father’s name.

“How did you know my father?” I asked but more like demanded as I felt my heart beating faster and tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

“Majayo. It really is you Anna.” He said as he smiled with tears falling from his eyes. Unnerved, I stepped back further, moving out of his presence.

“I’m sorry PD-nim but I don’t understand what is happening? Please do you know my father?” I pleaded as I tried by best not to cry as breathe harder.

“Anna-yah. Kim Anna.” He kept repeating my name as his eyes started to water. I was getting confused as I saw the look of bewilderment from Mark and Seung-hoon oppa.

“Anna-yah, it’s me. It’s samchon.” He said in a begging tone as more tears started to fall down his face.

“Seolma.” That was all I can say as memories long forgotten slowly resurfaced as I took deep breathes bracing myself with the onslaught of memories.

_“Anna-yah. I have a gift for you.” A man right around my father’s age said to me as he entered our living room. I immediately perked up seeing him._

_“Samchooon! You’re here.” I shrieked in delight as I ran to him jumping as he caught me and spun me around._

_“Waaah, you’re getting bigger.” He said as he laughed. He brought me closer carrying me as I wrapped my tiny arms around his neck hugging him._

_“Of course samchon, I’m six now.” I proudly said to him._

Another memory flashed through.

_“Samchoooon!” An eight years old me ran inside what seems to be a studio. I stopped mid-run as I looked around the room, fascinated by all the equipments._

_“Ah Anna-yah, wasseo? Ne appa odiseo?” A man I called samchon crouching to reach my level asked as I turned around and pointed at my father._

The a different memory resurfaced.

_I was standing on a chair to reach the telephone as I waited for someone to answer my call. I was nine and I was spending the summer with my dad._

_“Yoboseyo.” A lady answered on the other end as I twirl the cable of the phone._

_“Yoboseyo. Is my samchon there?” I asked the lady looking for my ‘uncle’._

_“Eo, annyeong. Is there someone with you there? Do you know the name of your uncle?” I smiled nodding as the lady asked me really nicely._

_“Neh, my samchon is Park Jin Young. Do you know him?” I asked hopefully_.

As I went through those memories, I didn’t realized that I was crying hard hiccuping every now and them. I looked up towards the man who was like an uncle to me growing up. I took a step closer as I stared at his face as he tried to wipe away his tears trying to reacquaint myself to his features.

“You bought me a bike when I was six.” I said softly as my voice was trembling trying to rein in my crying as he nodded in agreement.

“Yes I did. I promised you that I will, once you came back from the states.” He reminded me as I also nodded while tears are blurring my vision.

“Samchon. Nae samchon.” I said as I rushed and hugged him so tight as I sobbed harder on his chest. All the feelings from the past came rushing in; the joy, the happiness, the pain, and the heartache.

“Anna-yah. Our little Anna,” He responded as he rubbed reassuring patterns on my back hugging me tight as well.

Eventually we pulled apart from each other and suddenly we burst out laughing as our face are both swollen from crying. I laughed as I tried to wipe the tears away.

“Ah, why do I have to cry so hard.” I said trying to brush it off.

“Nado. Aaah, jinja.” Samchon said while laughing lightly. It was then that I realized Mark and Seung-hoon oppa are both still in the room. I turned back towards Mark while standing beside samchon as I looped my arms on his back the same time that he draped his arms on my shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.

——————————————————————

I was confused at first over PD-nim’s behavior as he inched closer towards Anna. But then I was stunned in speechlessness when he said that he was Anna’s samchon. But how can that be possible? From what I remembered, Anna said both of her parents, I mean her mom and biological father, are an only child.

I wanted to rush to Anna’s side when she started crying as she bent her head towards the floor. It was short but heartbreaking to watch. But I had to give her space, she will come to me if and when she needs me. After they both hugged, I saw one of the brightest and biggest smiles of Anna despite her flushed cheeks and slightly swollen eyes from crying. I was brought out of my reverie when PD-nim cleared his throat.

“I know you both are very much surprised. I just can’t help it. Anna is the daughter of one of my closest friends and I treated her like a daughter.” He explained to us as he looked towards Anna like a father would to a daughter. Huh, what a really small world. Who would’ve thought that my girlfriend has a special bond with my boss.

“It’s been over a decade since I last saw him so I didn’t realized who he was at first. But I’m really glad that I did.” Anna added as she smiled back at PD-nim before returning her gaze to me. And that’s when I think she realized why we were here in the first place. Anna let go of PD-nim and took the little steps needed to reach me. Once she reached me, she gave me a reassuring smile before looking back towards PD-nim.

“Samchon, uhmm, we are actually here to discuss something important. Mark and I are together.” I stood straighter as Anna finally addressed the main reason for today’s meeting. After saying that, I felt Anna’s hands closing in on mine and I took hers and intertwining our fingers.

“PD-nim, I respect you so much and I want you to know that the decisions I made are done under utmost consideration. Yes I am dating Anna and she is now my girlfriend. I’m sorry if you think it is irresponsible and ungrateful of me to do so. But we are here in front of you to let you know that we respect you a lot that is why we are willing to prove our relationship to you. Butagiyeoyo, please accept our relationship.” I added hoping that being here and being honest is enough for him to warrant us of his approval and blessings. I’m not sure whether Anna being her pseudo-niece will be enough to sway him towards our favor.

“PD-nim—“ Seung-hoon hyung started talking to but he was cut off by samchon.

“It’s okay Seung-hoon. Let’s take a sit first to discuss this properly.” PD-nim told us as he moved towards the couch and chairs. Anna looked at me for a quick beat saying “everything’s gonna be okay.” I wanted to believe her and I do. I gave her a slight nod in acknowledgement as I pulled her towards the chair across PD-nim. Seung-hoon Oppa took the seat beside me. The atmosphere now is riddled with seriousness and a little bit of tension as we waited for PD-nim to start talking.

“Hmm alright. I take it this development only happened recently?” Anna and I both nodded in response still not daring to interrupt him. He sighed first before speaking again, “and is it serious?”

“Yes PD-nim. Anna has become an important part of my life and I never felt so strongly about anyone as much as I feel for her. I wouldn’t take this risk over a fling or something else.” I answered PD-nim firmly.

“Alright. First of all, I admire you both for being brave enough to face me and my decision is no more affected that it was Anna the person you are in a relationship with than being a member of my family. I will not stop you both and I support your relationship—“ just like when we talked to Seung-hoon oppa, I was startled abit when Anna let out a small shriek in delight. “Samchon, thank you thank you thank you.” She told him ecstatically.

“PD-nim kamsahamnida. I promise you — we promise you — that we will not let you down.” I also added but these words are not enough to convey how grateful I am as it meant that Anna and I can be together freely and comfortably. I then looked at Anna with relief and happiness shining in both our eyes. I can’t believe this is really happening.

“Okay okay. But there are rules and conditions.” We both nodded eagerly. At this point I felt like I’ll agree to just about anything.

“First off, I want you both to be careful. Dating scandals are messy PR that can go okay or go really horribly. That means no public dating for both of you unless you have people with you. Second, Mark I will be expecting the same amount of dedication and work from you. Just because Anna is like a daughter to me doesn’t mean you get free pass.” Those conditions aren’t bad, they really are reasonable and the same things that we already agreed upon. PD-nim then diverted his attention to Seung-hoon hyung, “Seung-hoon I want you to gather the team for Got7. We need to let them know about the situation so that we can prepare and act properly is anything goes wrong.”

“Yes PD-nim. And I will personally look after these two.” Seung-hoon oppa said as I sense the delight in his voice. I think he was also happy that everything went right.

“Thank you. If that is all, I would like to talk to Anna some more.” PD-nim said as Seung-hoon oppa stood up and excused himself. As I try leaving, I felt a tugged as Anna grabbed my hands stopping me from leaving.  
——————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm not crying, you're crying x_x Hi everyone, we are finally here. Their relationship now has the approval and support of everyone and everything's gonna be a happily ever after. I'm kidding. Mark and Anna's relationship still has a long way to go. They both admitted and accepted that they feel strongly for each other but is it enough? Considering that every relationship has its share of ups and downs. Question is, will their's be more ups than down or the opposite? Despite you guys wanting for their love to be strong, they are not at that stage yet and that will be the journey that we are taking. 
> 
> I know I updated a day early because I want to give back to you guys for all the support and love you've shown to Sweet Serenity. My readers are everything to me and your responses give me strength especially when I continue to self-doubt whether I'm doing the story enough justice. Still, thank you guys so much!!!Happy easter!
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	12. Chapter 12

**Song for the chapter:[I Know You Care by Ellie Goulding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BRdY0NR08g&index=12&list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)**

————————————————————————————

_“Thank you. If that is all, I would like to talk to Anna some more.” Samchon said as Seung-hoon oppa stood up and excused himself. When it was Mark’s turn to leave, I grabbed his hand and tugging it stopping him from leaving._

Mark looked at me startled but I diverted my attention to samchon. “Can Mark stay? I want him here.”

“Anna, it’s okay. You need to catch up with your uncle.” Mark tried to reason to me but I wasn’t budging. “Samchon….”

“It’s okay Mark you can stay.” Samchon said and I smiled in relief as I turned to look at Mark while he’s nodding slightly in acknowledgement. I pulled his hand once again urging him to sit back down. I’m not really sure what samchon wants to talk about but I guess he just wants to catch up.

“Do you guys want anything?” Samchon asked while he reached for the phone on the side table. Now that everything’s okay, I’m starting to feel my hunger and I nodded to him and let him know that I want a light snack. He gave instruction to the person on the phone before finally turning back to the matter at hand.

“So, Anna how are you doing?” Samchon asked me as the snacks were served.

“Uhmm, great I guess. I’m actually really happy these days.” I informed him as I looked at Mark with warmth knowing that he was making me happy ever since the first time we met. I just didn’t realized before how much of my happiness was due to him. Mark smiled back at me as he take hold of my hand briefly before letting it go again.

“That’s great. Uhmmm, how is your mom?” I turned to samchon with a smile on my face.

“Mom’s great, both my parents are doing great actually. Geunde samchon, why is it that you stopped seeing me? Is it because of my appa?” Now that my emotions has somewhat stabilized, I’m curious as to why my uncle suddenly disappeared. I know my appa’s death was a difficult period but for someone who was like a second father to me, it doesn’t make sense that he was gone in my life to the point that I didn’t remembered him.

Samchon took a deep sigh before answering. “Anna, it was partly about your dad but it was more about what happened after his death.”

“Oh—“ I now know the reason why. Something happened to me after my father’s death; something that is hard to discuss. I closed my eyes trying to block the onslaught of unpleasant memories as I try to breathe calmly. I then felt a hand touching my back and my eyes snapped open and turned to see Mark’s concerned face as he rubs reassuring patterns on my back. I gave him a small smile hoping it will help ease his worries.

“I want you to know that I actually did try to see you after your father’s death. I actually flew in the States right after but then your mom said that you were going through some tough times and we thought that it’s best to let you adjust to what happened and to let you grieve. But if I’m being honest, I think I’m just scared that you’ll be mad at me. I blame myself for not being able to stop your dad but I….” I tried so hard not to cry as I keep my emotions calm but my chest got tighter and my breathing heavier as I get frustrated learning that another aspect of my life lost as I tried to pull myself together after my father’s death.

“No no oh samchon. It’s not your fault. It’s not anybody’s fault. Samchon please, that was a long time ago. But isn’t it crazy that we were this close to each other without realizing?” I tried shaking of the sad atmosphere and perked up as I hope that it will distract them from the sad fact.

“Yes you’re actually right. When did you moved back here?” Samchon laughed at that fact and I smiled as well as I leaned back comfortably with Mark’s arm around me. As crazy as it is, being close to him like this is so natural that I didn’t even noticed that we assumed this comfortable and close position.

“About two years ago, right around I graduated from college. I’m helping manage the branch here and I am overseeing the construction of the branch in Jeju. You should come to the opening samchon. You and imo can stay there for free.” I excitedly tell him about all that I am doing right now. Of course it’s naturally that there are some hint of awkwardness between us but truly it’s too small that it’s almost non-existent.

We continued to talk to each other while Mark was just contently listening to us. We ended our short catch up with a promise of more to come. He invited me to have dinner at his house soon in order for to meet imo as well. Mark and I thanked him again for his support and we left after I gave him a tight hug. I left samchon’s office full of vigor and happiness as Mark and I exited the office hand in hand both feeling a little dazed.

I stopped walking making Mark stop as well and I looked up to him as I let go of our hands. I then immediately wrapped my arms around his neck tiptoeing as I slowly inched closer and I looked deep into his eyes savoring the fact that we can now truly be together. I tilted my face as I looked at his lips then gazed at his eyes again and then my lips touched his as I kissed him with fervor trying to convey at least an ounce of the intense emotions I’m feeling right now. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer making our kiss deeper and sinking further in our own world.

When the need to breathe became unbearable, I gave him one last peck before slightly pulling apart still in his embrace panting hard. “What was that? Not that I’m complaining.” I laughed at Mark’s question as he is also panting hard.

“It’s because I’m so happy. You make me extremely happy.” I told him breathlessly as he pulled me closer into a tight hug.

“I think you have it the wrong way. You make me unbelievably happy.” Mark said as I laid my head on his shoulders. “I still can’t believe you know PD-nim let alone the fact that he is like an uncle to you.” I nodded my head still laying on his shoulders in response.

“Yeah. My father’s death was really hard on me and most of that time was a blur. But I think it’s the fact that I haven’t seen him for years is the main reason why I can’t remember who he was.” I explained to him as I try to discern why I didn’t remember him.

“Anyway, are you done for today?” I asked him, effectively changing the topic. I checked my watch and it read 3:08 PM.

“Yup. Jackson just texted me that they already went back to the hotel. He’s asking if we can bring them food.” I nodded in acknowledgement as we started walking back to the training room to grab Mark’s things.

“Sometimes I don’t get why they always ask us to buy them food when they can easily order from the hotel.” I said as Mark just chuckled.

We dropped by the pizza place on the way back to the hotel to pick up our order and went straight after to the hotel. I told Mark to went up ahead as I need to drop by my office to grab some documents from Choi bujangnim.

“Eo, Anna-ssi annyeonghaseyo.” Choi bujangnim greeted me as I knocked on her open door to get her attention.

“Annyeonghaseyo. I’m just here to get the documents. How was everything this morning?” I asked her as I entered the office and approached her desk. At the same, Choi bujangnim shuffled some of the papers to get the necessary documents.

“Here you go Anna-ssi. Everything’s good earlier but your mom called earlier.” Choi bujangnim said as he gave me the reports.

“Ah geurokunyo. Did she leave any message?” Choi bujangnim just shook her head as I grabbed the reports.

“Oh okay. I’ll just call her then. Anyway, thanks for these. I’ll send it back to you if I have notes.” I said one last time as I bid her goodbye and made my way up to the suite. After an unfortunate incident BamBam and a towel, I’ve decided to ring their doorbell every time I come up to the suite.

“Eo noona, annyeong.” Youngjae was the one who opened the door and I smiled at him. This kid is my little sunshine.

“Youngjae-ah!” I greeted him as we moved towards the living room.

“Noonaaaaa!” A shout came before Youngjae can answer and I turned around to see Yugyeom’s 6 ft. frame barreling towards my 5’5”, shocked, all I can do was hugged him back when he reached me.

“Wae wae?” I asked him.

“Jinyoung hyung said now that you and Mark hyung are together, you will not have time for me anymore.” Our giant maknae said as he burrowed his face on my neck. I laughed out loud as I looked at Jinyoung. He was sitting in dining area with Jackson, BamBam and JB who were also laughing at Yugyeom.

“Aigoo uri maknae. Of course that’s not true you’re noona’s favorite maknae and I will always have time for you.” I laughingly explained to him as I pat his back while I glared jokingly towards Jinyoung who was laughing silently hiding his mouth behind his hand.

“See, you heard it all. Noona loves me the best.” Yugyeom turned to face the rest of the members sticking his tongue out which only made them laugh harder.

“Noona, thanks for the food.” BamBam said as I saw him eating crumbs.

“What did you do with the food, inhale it?” I asked as I saw only two slices were left from two boxes of pizza.

“Noona, we were so hungry. But there’s still food for you and Mark hyung.” Jackson burped while explaining as I just shook my head. These kids really, These kids really, I pity the people that have to feed them, they’re like bottomless pit.

“Okay okay. I’ll just bring these two slices upstairs.” I said while JB already stood up getting me a plate to put the pizza in.

“Here you go Anna.” As JB handed me the plate.

“Thanks.” I said as I placed the pizza and left them all at the dining area to eat as I went upstairs to Mark’s room. I gave Mark’s door a light knock before entering. But what I saw inside made me shriek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yay Chapter 12! Aren't they all so cute? Yugyeom especially. Hahaha. We are now done with November and December is now fast approaching so that means two things; Anna's birthday and the HOLIDAYSSSSS! BUT, I have something in store for you guys and it might involve some tears. Do you guys have any idea what it could be? The first people to comment might get some hints.
> 
> Thank you so much! I'm looking forward to all of your thoughts so comment away! See you on Monday.  
> xoxo
> 
> P.S. I pray for our sunshine's fast recovery. Get well soon Youngjae!


	13. Chapter 13

**Song for the chapter:[Treat You Good by Gabe Bondoc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViOlPa0u4CQ&index=13&list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)**

———————————————————————————————

I just got out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door, I just waited to see who knocked expecting that it’s just one of my members.

“Mark? Oh my god.” I was startled when I Anna shrieked covering her eyes while holding a plate with pizzas when I realized that I’m only in my towel. I grabbed my shirt and pants and wore it as I approached her. “Babe.” I said as I tried to peal her hands from her eyes while taking the plate from her hand.

“Are you decent?” She asked as I successfully pealed her hands only for her eyes to be squeezed tight.

“Yes I’m decent now.” I said chuckling as she finally opened her eyes.

“Don’t go around walking half-naked please. I don’t think my heart can take it.” She said as she thumped her chest.

“Ahahaha, well then don’t go around barging in someone else’s room.” I rebutted which only earned me a sharp glare from her as she crossed her arms.

“Araseo araseo. I’m sorry okay?” I apologized even though it wasn’t even my fault. Sigh. The mysteries of my girlfriend’s mood. But then that totally worked as she finally smiled at me.

“Okay we’re good.” She said hugging me as we swayed back and forth while I balanced the plate before settling on my couch and started eating the pizza that she brought. My room is big enough to be considered a deluxe room.

“So, Yugyeom and Jinyoung were at it again.” Anna started telling me the incident that happened just earlier as I draped my arm on her shoulder drawing her in closer.

“What is it this time?” I asked her.

“Jinyoung’s teasing Yugyeom that I won’t have time for him anymore now that we’re together.” I stopped playing with her hand and laughed at what she said. Yugyeom got attached to Anna real quick at the start. It also doesn’t help the fact that she dotes on him. I asked her about it once and she just said that out of all of us, Yugyeom is still decidedly a kid in a lot of aspect despite his level of maturity. And she felt like Yugyeom is the sibling that she never had. Well that and the fact that Yugyeom acts like a kid around her despite him being annoyed when anybody else treats him as a baby.

“Stop it.” Annna tried to stop me from laughing but she ended up laughing as well.

“I swear it you gotta stop.” I did stop laughing as she wiped the errant tears from the corners of her eyes from laughing too hard.

“Did you know, he actually threatened me that if I ever hurt you he’ll hate me?” I told her as she no draped her legs on mine as she leaned back on the side rest of the couch.

“Really? Well then I think you better behave yourself when you’re away. Ah, I think I should contact the company of Yugyeom’s favorite choco drink as thank you. Or do you think I can buy him a year supply of iced choco from that coffee shop?” I laughed at Anna’s serious face as she pretended to really think about it.

“Well keep your money away because I promise you I always behave, scout’s honor.” I told her as I raised my three fingers as a promise which earned me a laugh from her.

“Were you even a scout?” She asked shaking her head as she assumed an upright position sitting facing my side so I had to tilt my body.

“Not the point babe, not the point.” I quipped as she laughed harder and I soon joined her.

“Oh ahaha.” Anna uttered as she started coming down from her laughter.

“Come here.” I told her as I moved closer pulling her to me so that her back’s towards be as I hugged her from behind then resting my head on her shoulders. “Anna, I know we just started our relationship and that we will experience a lot more not to mention the possible challenges. But I want you to be sure of one thing, I will do my very best to make you the happiest person in the world.” I promised her with all my heart as I hugged her tighter. It might be a bit sooner but if I’m honest with myself, I think I am falling in love with her. This is not just some kind of infatuation or mere adoration, I felt very strongly about her.

I felt Anna sighed in contentment before talking. “You already do. You don’t know how happy I am because of you. Words are not enough to describe it. I promise to always be patient and understanding. I know you’ll be gone a lot of times but we’ll manage babe.” She said while rubbing my arms affectionately.

“I love my job and I love the fact that I get to travel to a lot of places and meet interesting people. But it sucks now that I will miss your birthday.” We won’t be back in time for her birthday and I am truly ruminating over the fact that I’ll be missing her first birthday that we are together.

“Oh babe, it’s just one day out of a year. It doesn’t matter really, we can always celebrate it once you get back.” I don’t understand why she downplayed the importance of her birthday. I pulled away from her making her turned to look at me.

“Hey, of course it’s important. It’s the day that one of the most amazing persons in my life was born. I wanted to make it special for you.” I said as I held her face. She leaned towards my hand and held it with hers as she gazed into my eyes that always makes my heart skip a beat.

“Hmmm, thank you. If you really wanna make it special, there’s this place that I went to last year to celebrate my birthday. It’s an orphanage that mostly take in biracial children abandoned by their parents.” There’s a twinkle in her eyes when she started talking about the orphanage. Truly Anna’s heart is bigger than anybody else’s. By impulse I kissed her giving her a prolonged peck.

“Okay, we’ll do that when I get back I’ll have my schedule fixed so we can go there right after.” I smiled at her happy expression after she gave me a quick peck as thank you.

We we’re then disrupted by a knock on my door followed by Yugyeom entering the room. “Noona, hyung? Dinner’s already set downstairs, they asked me to come get you guys.”

“Okay Yugyeom, we’re heading down now.” I told him then he closed the door and left us.

“Come on babe , let’s eat.” I told her as I stood up and offered my hand to pull her up.  
————————————————————————————————  
Despite the fact that some things changed between Mark and I especially now that we’re together, I still relished the fact that aside from that, nothing’s really changed. I scanned around the table observing each members as they converse while eating, very much like the first time I had dinner with them.

“So Anna…” I turned my attention to JB at the head of the table.

“Mark mentioned that you already know PD-nim before hand?” He asked me and I saw that the other members were also curious about that. I looked at Mark first before answering.

“Oh yeah about that. It turns out that JYP is like an uncle to me growing up. I think he and my dad were best friends growing up. My memories are still hazy so I can’t be too sure. But from what I can remember, he was a constant part of my life growing up until my father’s death.” I explained as I felt Mark’s hand resting on my thigh giving me a reassuring squeeze.

“Waaah, who would have known.” Jinyoung said dumbfounded as he took in the new information. I just tried to laugh it off trying to make it less of a big deal.

“Well good luck to Mark hyung, he now also have to watch out for PD-nim.” BamBam said as he finished his plate.

“Yah, I happen to think that PD-nim liked me, right babe?” He turned to from BamBam asking for a confirmation. I reached out and tap his cheek lightly.

“Of course babe, whatever you say.” I said cheekily as Mark frowned from my patronizing answer while the rest of the table erupted in laughter.

We ended the night with me saying my goodbyes to all the members as I won’t be seeing them tomorrow before they leave. Mark then walked me towards the basement parking. I convinced him not to drive me back to my place and just to take a rest as they have a busy schedule ahead.

“Bye babe.” I said while Mark and I were still locked in a tight embrace.

“Bye baby, happy birthday.” Mark said back as he escorted me to the driver’s seat. I rolled down my window as I started the engine. Mark leaned inside the car and game me a lasting kiss.

“Think of me while I’m away.” He said smiling sweetly to me.

“Always, baby.” I responded as he finally let me go and I drove back to my place.

The following day, I was greeted by a bouquet of flowers in my office. I checked and read the note that came with it.

__

_I’ve never been so certain of anything in my life like I am of us. - Mark_

Smiled giddily as I smelled the flowers. I let out a contented sigh, when did he planned this? I check the clock and I saw that I still have time. I grabbed my phone and sent him a quick text and then I sent him a photo of me with the flowers.

And every single day while he’s away, flowers were delivered at my office or at my house all with his notes.

__

_Please let me know what I did to deserve you… I want to make sure I keep on doing it!_

__

_Every single day, I am grateful for you._

__

_I don’t promise you a perfect relationship. What I promise you is that if you’re trying, I’m staying._

__

_I won’t follow you into the dark. I’ll walk ahead and go light the way up for you._

__

_If, out of time, I could pick one moment and keep it shining, always new, of all the days that I have lived, I’d pick the moment I met you._

__

_Love can be expressed in many ways. One way I know is to send it across the distance to the person who is reading this._

My heart skipped a beat after reading his latest note. Love. Is it too soon to say that I love him? What does that even mean? Have our feelings grew to the point that we can say in all honesty that we love each other?

I shook my head as I tried to focus on the task at hand. I was preparing for a teleconference with my team in Jeju Island as construction is about to start next week. I spent the day fielding reports and requests from developers and contractors. The blueprint and design for the latest Serenity Hotel branch has already been approved and this project is crucial as it will serve as a test run for the brand’s expansion to luxury resort spa.

After sending the last correspondence, I leaned back and stretched my neck trying to ease the cricks. I packed my things and went straight home to get some most needed rest. But at 11:46 PM, my phone rang arousing me from my slumber.

“Yeoboseyeo.” I greeted as I tried to chase away my sleepiness.

“Sajangnim, I’m so sorry to disturb you but a guest is demanding to see you right now. He holed himself up in the ballroom.” I perked up as one of our concierge informed me in a shaky voice. I immediately stood up and went to my walk-in closet to grab my change of clothes as I put the phone on speakerphone.

“Did he say who he is? How about the security team?” I asked for more information as I quickly changed into my clothes and grabbed my car keys.

“No ma’am, the security teams is at the door of the ballroom trying to convince the guest to come out.” She answered as I reached my car.

“Okay okay. I’ll be there in a minute. Just make that the guest is calm.” I told her as I pulled out of the basement parking. I reached the hotel in no time and one of the security guards was already waiting for at the parking area.

“What’s the status with the guest? Was he armed?” I immediately asked as we rushed inside the elevator that was waiting for me at a ready.

“The guest still hasn’t come out. He was demanding that he needs to see you. But the guest is unarmed, he just barricaded the ballroom hindering our security team to come in.” The guard informed me as we reached the ballroom floor. I don’t understand how our security team cannot handle this situation. A chorus of ma’am and sajangnim greeted me as I reached the sea of security teams.

“Okay, how long has he been in there?” I asked the one in charge as he explained that the guest barricaded himself for about 15 minutes now. At that time, a muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

“Anna-ssi, is that you?” The voice of the guest rang out as we heard movements from the other door. I signaled for the security team to hold their ground, the last thing we want is for the guest the go off his handle.

“Yes, this is Kim Anna, is it okay if I come in?” I asked as I neared the door when it suddenly opened. I looked at the team letting them know to hold their ground as I slowly entered the ballroom.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yay Chapter 13, how do you guys feel that Anna and Mark are starting a relationship at a time when GOT7 are busy with work schedules? I mean they are always busy so how do you think they will handle the distance apart. Watch out for the next chapter, I have a lot of things in store for you guys. As always, don't forget to comment.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	14. Chapter 14

**Song for the chapter:[So Into You by Tamia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyO4StcqHlE&index=14&list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)**

———————————————————————————————

I slowly creeped into the pitch black ballroom when all of sudden I was flooded with bright lights and loud sound. “SURPRISE!!!!” I put my hands on my ears startled as my eyes started to adjust to the brightness.

 _“Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da_  
_saeng il chuk ha ham ni da_  
_sarang ha neun Anna-ssi_  
_saeng il chuk ha ham ni da”_

“Wha…at?” I uttered stunned and speechless as present in the room are GOT7 members, Seung-hoon Oppa, driver-oppa and coordi-noonas as well as most of my staff. Still confused, Mark stepped out cake on hand and started walking towards me with the biggest smile.

“Happiest birthday baby. Make a wish.” Mark greeted me and still in dazed, I closed my eyes and make a quick wish, _I wish that every people I love will always stay happy and healthy_. I opened my eyes and blew out the light which was followed by an applause from everyone.

“Uhhmmm, you’re here. You’re here? How is it you’re here?” I asked still confused.

“Noona, we came back to celebrate your birthday!” Yugyeom shouted at me as his words started sinking in and my face broke out in the biggest grin possible as I let out a giggle as I hugged Mark suddenly.

“Oh my gosh you’re here. Thank you thank you thank you.” I said to everyone as Mark and I turned to face them. Clearing my throat, “you guys are crazy. I really thought some lunatic was let loose in the hotel.” I exclaimed to them as they all laughed at the fact that they got me. “But thank you for doing this, I’m definitely pleasantly surprised.” I thanked them as some of the staff started leaving to go back to their station but not before telling them that lunch and dinner for the staff will be on the house. I then turned to Mark who has never left my side not for a moment.

“When did you plan all this?” I asked as I happily watched the people that are closest to me having fun and enjoying the music and food before turning to Mark to hear his answer.

“Since before we got together actually. I wanted to surprise you and make you feel special on your birthday.” He explained to as he tucked some of my errant tendrils.

I then leaned closer to him and gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you so much babe. You definitely succeeded.”

“Wait here, I have something for you.” He said while he turned and got something from his bag. When he turned back around he handed me a small bag. “Open it, it’s my gift to you.”

I looked at his smiling face as he was eager for to see what he got for my birthday when I checked inside and saw a box, I pulled it out as Mark continued to urge me to open it. When I opened it, it was a beautiful necklace and I immediately traced the design.

“It’s the constellations—“ Mark started to explain but I interrupted him.

“Of virgo and sagittarius, our birth signs.” I looked up to him as I felt overwhelmed with happiness. “Thank you.” I gave him a quick kiss. He then asked me to turn around so that he can help me wear the necklace. After he fastened the lock, I touched the pendant one more time before I turned to face him again.

“I would like to thank the stars for bringing you to me.” I totally melt at that point. How did I get so lucky and have the sweetest boyfriend ever. We we’re interrupted by Jackson when he asked me to gave a little speech as the party’s finally winding down. “Guys, let’s hear it for the birthday girl one last time!!”

I stood up and went in the front and took the mic from Jackson. “Thanks Jackson. Uhmmm—“ I paused as I looked at each person in the room. “Uhh, first off I’m so thankful to you guys for doing this, for surprising me. You all know that I live alone here and that I miss my parents very much, but somehow you guys have made me feel blessed and complete. You have become my second family and to GOT7 thank you for welcoming me to your own family. I didn’t expect that being suspected of a fan—“ some of the people that knew of the incident started laughing with Mark the loudest of them all “— would lead me to meet these amazing and wonderful people. Thank you because I know you guys were tired from traveling but you still made the effort to surprise me.” I thanked them for the last time as the guests has started leaving.

“Noona, happy birthday again.” Yugyeom hugged me tight as he greeted me again. He rested his head on top of mine as he continued to hug me not letting me go.

“Hey hey hey, get yourself off my girlfriend.” Mark jokingly said as he attempted to pry Yugyeom away from me but the maknae still didn’t let up. Mark immediately enveloped me into a hug after he successfully pulled Yugyeom away with the help of Jinyoung.

“Goodnight guys. Rest well, thanks again.” I told each of them as they went for a hug very quickly as Mark and I said our goodbyes. Mark was given permission to stay over at my place and he got the day off tomorrow or I meant today.

I offered to drive back home but Mark insisted. We arrived at my place a little over 2 AM and Mark placed my gifts in my office as I went to change into my sleep clothes. When I exited my walk-in-closet, I was confused as to why Mark was not in my room. I went out and saw him at the living area.

“Babe, what are you doing?” I asked as I approached him as I stood in front of his sitting room.

“Uhhhh, I just realized that this is my first proper sleepover. The last time didn’t count as I just fell asleep on the couch.” I suppressed my laugh at Mark’s nervous voice biting my lip. Oh my goodness, he’s just so cute not knowing where he’ll sleep.

“Come on, you’re sleeping in my room.” I told him as I pulled his arm towards my room. I then directed him to the ensuite bathroom for him to change as I made myself comfortable on the bed. I’m so ready to go to sleep and I think I did until I felt Mark got on the bed as well. By instinct, I leaned closer to him, hugging him and inhaling his scent. I sighed in contentment as I opened my eyes only to see him staring at me.

“I’ve missed you.” He said as he played my hair.

“I’ve missed you too. Thanks for all the flowers, they’re beautiful.” I said as I snuggled closer hugging him tighter.

“Not as beautiful as you.” I slapped his chest at his cheesiness laughing out loud.

“Too cheesy?” He asked. I nodded my head saying, “yup too cheesy. I still can’t believe you guys flew back earlier just to surprise me.”

“That was always the plan and the members were all too happy to help.” He explained as he stopped playing with my hair and hugged me instead.

“Well thank you, it means a lot to me. Go to sleep babe, I know you’re tired.” I told him as I gave him a peck on his lips as I bid him goodnight.

I had one of the most peaceful and comfortable sleep I’ve ever had my entire life. The clock read 9:07 when I finally woke up. I check on Mark who was still sleeping soundly. I got out of the bed very quietly so as not to wake up Mark and grabbed my phone on the way out. I was confused as I haven’t received any messages from my parents or missed any calls which was very unusual specially today. I dialed my mom’s number and it’s unattended. I tried my dad’s and it’s the same. I then dialed my dad’s secretary.

“Hey Oliver, I hope I wasn’t disturbing you. I’m just wondering if you know where my parents are? I can’t seem to reach them right now.” I asked him when our call finally connected.

“Hey Anna, happy birthday! You’re parents are currently in transit, they had to fly to Paris very last minute. Something came up with the branch and they are needed there immediately.” I perked up after Oliver explained.

“Is everything okay in Paris? Is there a problem with the branch?” I asked worried. There’s not much that would require my parents to fly in almost immediately and that only happens during emergency.

“Yeah yeah, it’s just a minor issue but your parents’ presence are needed there. They’ll land in Paris in a couple of hours. I’m sure they’ll contact you soon. Anyway, I remembered your mom telling you to drop by the house. A package for you was accidentally sent there.” I still can’t help but be worried despite Oliver’s assurance. As I can’t do anything much, I bid him goodbye as he greeted me one last time.

I went on to prepare breakfast for Mark and checked with my staff about the things that we need for our visit at the orphanage later. I laid the food on the table and went back to my bedroom to wake up Mark. Sitting down on the floor as I leaned in on the bed, I stared at Mark’s peaceful face as I traced his prominent features lightly with my finger.

He is truly handsome, no one can’t deny that. I traced the bridge of his nose down to his lips and to the beauty mark that he have atop of it. He then stirred lightly slowly opening his eyes as he waited for his sight to focus.

“Good morning, babe.” I greeted him as I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed as he stretched his asleep muscles.

“Uggh, good morning.” As he stifled a yawn before finally focusing on me.

“Had a good sleep?” I asked him in which he simply nodded while smiling. “Okay come on, let’s eat.” I said pulling him up and out of the bedroom towards my dining area.

We had a light breakfast while laughing and talking. He shared to me stories from their trip and their win. I never felt so contented in my life than I am when I’m with Mark. He volunteered to clean the dishes while I took my shower and he followed after me.

While driving to the orphanage I was telling Mark how I used to visit it when I was younger and had rediscovered it when I moved bak here. We arrived at the orphanage a little after 11 AM so just in time for lunch. I parked the car as Mark got out looking around the orphanage. The orphanage used to be the house of a wealthy Korean-British couple in the late 1950s. As a biracial couple, they suffered ridicule and malice from a conservative Korean society. They founded the orphanage after the 5th child that was left on their doorstep. Today, the orphanage takes care of some 30 abandoned children that are mostly biracial.

“Babe, come on.” I told Mark offering my hand as I rounded the car. He took my hand as we walked towards the orphanage.

“Anna!” A lady in her 40s greeted me at the lobby of the orphanage. I let go of Mark’s hand as I rushed to give her a hug. “Ahjumma.”

“Aigoo. Happy birthday Anna.” She hugged me tight before leaning back to look me over. “Aigoo, you child is so skinny you have to eat more. Ahaha. We received the things that you sent over earlier. The kids will be so happy. Omo, and who might this be?” She asked when she finally noticed Mark.

“Oh, annyeonghaseyeo. Mark-imnida, I’m Anna’s boyfriend. It’s nice to meet you.” Mark bowed as she greeted ahjumma respectfully.

“Aigoo, what a handsome lad. You both look good together.” She said as she acknowledged Mark and embarrassed me at the same time.

Clearing my throat I asked, “Ahjumma, the kids? Are they having lunch now?”

“Oh oh right. Can you please call the kids?” She turned around and asked one of the staff. “No they haven’t eaten yet. They are waiting for you. The kids were so excited when they found out that you are coming.”

“The kids adore Anna so much that they always asked me when is she gonna visit.” Ahjumma turned to explain it to Mark who was listening intently with a smile. “In fact, the orphanage continues to run because of Anna’s donations; she gives us too much.”

We then got distracted with the patter of feet as the kids ran when then finally saw me with a chorus of noonas and unnies. The younger kids started to surround me as I crouched down to their level while the older ones just stood around.

“Omo. You guys are growing so fast.” I told them as I hugged each kid that I can. We were then interrupted by a loud shrieking laughter followed by someone shouting mama. I looked up to see a girl around two years old trying hard to reach me while being carried by a staff.

“Oh my little Sophie. How are you sweetie?” I took the girl giving her an eskimo kiss which earned me a laughter. I then heard Mark clearing his throat and then I turned around seeing his confused face.

“Kids, I want you to meet someone. This is Mark, he is your hyung and oppa.” I told them as the kids turned their attention to him and greeted him with a proper annyeonghaseyeo. Mark responded with his own enthusiastic greeting.

“And this little princess here is Miss Sophie. Say hi Sophie.” I introduced her to Mark while holding her hand and making her wave softly. Sophie laughed while she reached over to Mark shocking me in the process. Mark took her from me and Sophie started patting his face.

“Wow, she doesn’t like strangers and she’s fussy when somebody else is holding her.” I told him still amazed that she immediately felt comfortable to him as he continued to play with Sophie making funny faces.

“Alright kids, come on let’s go eat lunch. Anna unnie prepared a delicious food for you guys.” Ahjumma announced while Mark and Sophie were having their moment. The kids started heading to the dining area which is really a mini hall.

“Come on babe.” I said offering my hand as he grabbed it and we walked hand in hand while he carried Sophia in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys, I want you to know that writing this chapter was really hard more so for the next chapter. We are now finally learning some of Anna's past. What do you guys think happened to her? And will she be okay? I'm sorry if this chapter is very polarizing, on one hand, Mark has finally met Anna's parents and it was a really good meeting but then on the other hand, something like this happened to Anna.
> 
> As always, don't forget to comment, vote and subscribe.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	15. Chapter 15

**Song for the chapter:[Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HO2T80gL9L8&index=15&list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)**

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

We spent our time at the orphanage feeding the kids and playing games with them as well as reading them some books. Some of the older children recognized Mark and they clung on to him while he sang some of GOT7 songs. He’s always shy when it comes to singing but I think because they are the easiest kids and he felt comfortable with them, he sung verses to them; not passing up the opportunity, I recorded him. We left the orphanage at around 4 PM after Sophie settled down when we promised to go back soon. Mark and I walked side by side arms around each other back to the car.

“Thank you for being patient with the kids.” I told him after a moment of comfortable silence.

“Hmmmm, they are really good kids. I had fun, thank you for bringing me here.” Mark said as he squeezed me in tighter.

“They really are. I try to visit as much as possible. It’s just crazy how some of them were abandoned by their parents, you know, specially Sophie. She was left at the orphanage last year and somehow she clung to me and started calling me Mama. She’s just the sweetest thing.” I told him as we finally reached my car.

“Yeah. Babe, let’s go back here as much as possible.” Mark told me as we entered the car.

I smiled back at him leaning in for a kiss. “You are amazing, do you know that?” I told him as I stared at his face lovingly. Mark kissed me again as response.

“Come on, let’s go drop by my parents place to pick up something.” I told him as we both pulled apart.

  
My parents bought a house outside of Seoul where they stay whenever they are here. Because of the commute, my dad bought me a place near the hotel. I pulled inside the gated house and parked the car in the garage. Someone just drops by everyday to clean up the place and make sure that everything’s in order. Mark and I both alighted the car and I directed him towards the door as I unlocked it when all of I sudden he picked me up bridal style making me shrieked before laughing so hard. He finally put me down once we reached the living area when I suddenly ran away making Mark ran after me as well. He finally caught up to me on the hallway leading towards the dining area tickling me.

“Babe, babe. Please stop, stop. UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE!” I shouted in surrender as I fell on the floor trying to catch my breath as Mark continued to laugh. My attention was then caught by someone clearing their throat. “Ahem ahem.”

Shocked to see the source of the sound, I immediately stood up as Mark took a protective stance in front of me. “Dad?” I said as I moved forward and then broke into a sprint as I hugged my dad.

“Ahahaha, oh sweetheart. Happy birthday.” My dad said while hugging me tight while pressing a loving kiss on my head and then I saw my mom. “Mommy.”

“Hello honey, I missed you so much.” My mom told me as I let go of my dad to hug my mom. I then turned around to face Mark. “Uhmmm, mom, dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend Mark. Mark, these are my parents.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Dawson.” Mark greeted them formally while offering his hand to my dad which my dad held. “Is this the man that your mom’s talking about?” My dad asked.

“DAD! MOM!” I exclaimed embarrassed, did my parents really discussed my love life on the down low? I glanced nervously at Mark who was now sporting a blush on his face.

“Oh hush honey, of course I told your dad. Aigoo, it’s nice to finally meet the young man that is making our daughter happy. Call me mom, Mrs. Dawson is my mother-in-law. And call this old buffoon here dad.” My mom said as she gave Mark a hug. I can only look helplessly in embarrassment as Mark hugged my mom awkwardly.

“Anyway, what are you guys doing here? I thought you were on your way to Paris?” I asked prying my mom from my boyfriend as I put my arm on Mark’s waist while giving it a reassuring rub. I can only imagine what he is feeling now meeting my parents unexpectedly. “Wait, you aren’t my package are you?”

My dad laughed before answering. “Of course, it’s my little princess’ birthday. We have to be here.” I hugged him one more time before giving him a kiss.

“You guys are just in time for dinner. We were waiting for you since lunch time. Come come, let’s eat.” My mom said as she directed us towards the dining area where my dad followed suit.

I waited for Mark standing beside him and holding his hands as he looked at me while giving him a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry babe, it seems our dinner plans were ruined.”

“Oh babe, it’s okay. Your parents being here is more important than the dinner. I know you miss them so much and I’m happy that they are here.” I tiptoed giving him a quick kiss.

“You are too good to me.” I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder and feeling him kissed my head.

“It’s nothing babe. Come on, let’s go have dinner with your parents.” He said as we walked towards the dining area.  
—————————————————————  
I can’t tell you how nervous I was meeting Anna’s parents. Their achievement and success are all the more intimidating considering that the only achievement I have is being in a singing group. I’ve expected to meet them sometime but not this soon. But finally meeting was something amazing, these are the people that raised and molded my Anna and all I felt at that moment was complete gratitude. Seeing her with her parents and interacting with them, left no doubt why Anna is an amazing person.

“So Mark, where are you from?” Anna’s dad, Mr. Robert Dawson asked after awhile that we started eating.

“I’m from California actually, Sir. I moved here about six years ago to start my training to become a singer.” I explained to him hesitating.

“Oh a singer, how wonderful. An artist love.” Her mom, Mrs. Hye Yeong Park-Dawson expressed in delight as she turned towards her husband.

“Yeah, actually mom, he’s under the company that Jinyoung Samchon owns.” I looked at Anna as she added with what I could only describe as joy.

“Oh really, that is amazing. You know we should have a meal with Jinyoung while we’re here love.” Anna’s dad said while looking at his wife.

“Sure love, we’ll have it arrange. So which part of California are you from Mark?” Her mom asked.

“Oh we’re from Arcadia just outside of Los Angeles.” We made small talk as she shared stories of Anna’s childhood. It was really easygoing and comfortable. Anna’s parents are really nice and so much more than I expected.

“You guys were off to somewhere still right?” Her mom asked us as we were done eating.

“Oh no Mrs. Dawson, it’s okay. We can always go there some other time.” I tried to convince her that it was nothing.

“Hush, I heard it was something planned for her. You guys should still go. And dear, call me mom.” She said as Anna’s dad concurred.

“Are you sure mom?” Anna asked as she looked at me before looking at her mom.

“Yes yes we’re sure. We’ll spend time tomorrow.” With that, the matter was decided and they ushered Anna and I out as we bid them goodbye.

“Bye dear. It was nice to finally meet you.” Anna’s mom said as she gave me one last hug.

“It was nice meeting you as well, mom.” I then turned to her dad and shook his hand as goodbye.

Anna and I both rode the car with me taking the wheel as the place we’re going to is a surprise. I drove with one hand on the steering wheel while my other hand holds Anna’s.

“How was it meeting my parents? I’m sorry if it was just sprung on you. I really didn’t know that they were coming.” She asked me as we stopped for a bit of traffic.

“No it was really good. Your parents are amazing, it was my honor to meet them. So you talk about me to your mom?” I asked her in a playful tone which she responded by laughing out loud.

“Ahahaha, well what do you expect a girl would do if a guy is making her crazy confused about her feelings? And besides, I think my parents were ecstatic meeting you. Honestly, be prepared as they will treat as their son now.” My heart skipped a beat knowing that she was willing to discuss what’s happening with us before we got together. It means that her mom liked what she heard and learned for not chasing me away of the house. But her last comment made me curious about her past relationship.

“So does your parents treat all your boyfriends as their son?” I asked her when I noticed that her smile dropped a bit. “Hey, you don’t have to answer that. I’m sorry if I crossed the line.”

“Oh no no. It’s not a big deal. Honestly, before you, I only had one boyfriend from college and it wasn’t something special. We eventually broke up because we found out that we’re just not right for each other. He is married now and have a baby on the way I think.” We got quiet after she said that not really knowing what I can add.

“Babe, please don’t be bothered by my past. You are my present now and hopefully my long distant future.” She said after awhile making me break out into a huge smile. I turned to kiss her briefly before talking.

“Yup that is what’s important. And I plan to be your boyfriend for a long long time. You are stuck with me babe.” I told her easily and cutely but with all sincerity.

“Oh what a nice person to be stuck with.” She said returning my kiss.

Not long after, we arrived at our intended destination. I pulled up at a largely empty parking lot. There are only two other cars that were parked. I killed the engine and moved to alight the car. I rounded onto Anna’s side as she slowly opened the door and looked around the building before looking at me with big and confused eyes.

“Everything’s okay, babe?” I asked her as I took her hand and helped her out of the car.

“Uhhh, where are we babe?” She asked me as she continues to hold my hand.

“Come on, I’ll show you.” I pulled her excitedly towards the building. Through a friend of a friend, I was able to have this gallery to ourselves to explore. Thinking back to when I saw her drawings, I think she’ll enjoy appreciating the best of South Korea’s artists.

“You brought me to an art museum?” I nodded excitedly when she finally figured it out but then I felt like she became paler.

“Babe, are you okay? You don’t like the museum?” I asked worried at her sudden change of mood. She was quiet while looking around the place before speaking.

“Ani, gwenchana.” I smiled as she said that she’s okay. “Alright, kaja?” She told me with a smile that I gave back and offered my arm for her to hold onto.

We were met by the curator at the lobby of the museum and gave us a brief introduction of the museum before wishing as happy viewing and he let us know that he is just around if we need any assistance.

We started our viewing as Anna slowly looked over each painting that we passed by while staying very close to me with a constant smile on her face. But then something caught her eyes as she let go of me and ran across the room and stopped in front a painting of a father and daughter against a blue backdrop.

“Anna?” I called her name as I approached her. But what I see when she turned to look me knocked the wind out of me. She is crying with her eyes full of sorrow as she breathe deeply. Instinctively, I wrapped her in my arms hoping that I can protect her from whatever pain that she is feeling right now.

“Love, what is it?” I asked her as my concern grew bigger as she continued to cry while holding tightly on to my top not noticing that I called her love. “Anna please. Tell me what’s wrong?” I asked her more urgently when I felt her grow heavy and heavier as her head rolled back. “ANNA!!!!” I screamed in panic. “ANNA, babe wake up. Someone please help us. Someone please call 112. Help us please! ANNA!” I cried helplessly worried sick as I focused on Anna. “Jebal, help us please!”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION OF SUICIDE AND CUTTING. PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER CAREFULLY.

**Song for the chapter:[Father by Demi Lovato](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZDAUbeSwNY&index=16&list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)**

——————————————————————————————————————————

When Mark parked the car, I started feeling nervous as my heart beat faster. I’m pretty much sure that he brought me to an art museum and that makes me scared. There’s a reason why I no longer visit museums because I’m not sure when it’ll trigger my anxiety. But I don’t have the heart to tell Mark about this as I see his excited face. He pulled me up towards the entrance of the building as I hesitated to enter. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm down my nerves and even my breathing. It has been years since I had a panic attack, I think it’s about time that I concur this fear.

I shook my head and cheered up as I told Mark that I’m okay and ready to go. I clung onto him trying my best to focus on his calming presence as we started to view the different art pieces around the museum. I suspect that it was hugely due to Mark being with me but I started to enjoy the art pieces as I appreciate each stroke and each color that the artists made. Growing up, art has been a huge part of my life and it is something that I felt was robbed from me for more than a decade. I can’t believed what is happening, me inside a museum with various paintings and I’m actually enjoying it. It feels like a dream to be able to enjoy something that I truly love without any adverse effects.

But then, on the 3rd section of the museum, something caught my eye that stopped me in place before I started running without me realizing that me feet has moved. That painting, I will never mistake that as I trace the silhouette with my eyes and the blending of colors. I faintly heard Mark calling my name and I turned to look at him as tears continued to pour down my face. When I looked at Mark, he started getting out of focus as long buried frightening memories started creeping in the surface.

_“Goodnight my sweet daughter.” My father tuck me to sleep kissing my forehead as he turned on my night lamp. Today, my appa surprised me with my new set of canvas and painting oils to celebrate my 10th birthday as well as Christmas._

_“Goodnight appa.” I told him as I slowly succumb to sleep. I am back in South Korea to spend the holidays with my appa. My appa and mom got divorced when I was 5 years old and I now live in the US but I always come back to visit my appa. My appa is a talented artist and I took after him as we both love to paint._

_The following day, I woke up confused as my appa always come to my room to wake me up but not today. I slowly went out of my room and checked the living area and the kitchen. I scratched my head confused as my appa is nowhere to be found. I checked his bedroom and it was also empty. Usually, my appa would wake me up to have breakfast and then bath time before going to his studio that was at the back, separated from the main house and he would work on his painting as I work on mine. But not today, I started walking towards the back and reached his studio._

_“Appa?” I called out as I opened the door but still there was no answer. Closing the door behind me, I entered the studio to check in further when I saw my appa lying on the ground. Despite being scared, I ran towards him and sink on the floor beside him as I started shaking for him to wake up._

_“Appa, appa. Wake up, Appa wake up.” I cried out as I started getting more scared when I finally noticed the wetness creeping on my legs. When I looked down, I screamed as I see red._

Recalling that last horrific memory, my vision started to blur and blackens around the corner as I finally lost consciousness.

I can’t remember what happened to me first but when I opened my eyes, I was flooded with bright lights and white walls. My head hurts but I put much effort into turning my side and saw Mark sitting on a chair beside me slumped on my bed resting while holding my hand. Pulling my hand softly, I lifted it and rested it on top of his head patting his head affectionately as recollection of what happened started coming back, Mark then slowly stirred awake lifting his head.

“Anna? Thank goodness you’re awake.” He said in a rush as he moved closer to my side. I just smiled at him weakly feeling guilty that I had him worried.

“Wait here, I’ll call your parents.” He said rushing out quickly then coming back with my parents.

“Oh my baby. Don’t you scare me like that ever again.” My mom cried out with tears already streaking her face as she hugged me tight sitting on the side of my bed. I just pat her assuringly as I looked at my dad to see relief flooding his face.

“I’m okay.” I said weakly. “How long was I out?” I asked.

“You were in and out of it for about an hour. Mark called us on the way to the hospital. What happened baby?” My dad answered as I frowned thinking back to what happened.

“Mom, dad, can you please give Mark and I some space? I need to talk to him.” I told them as I struggled to prop myself up to which Mark rushed to my side and helped me.

“Come on love. Let’s give the kids some space.” My dad said to my mom as he squeezed her shoulder. My mom acquiesced but not before leaving me with a kiss on my forehead.

When my parents left, Mark was still standing awkwardly on the side of my bed. I then started scooting before gesturing for him to come on the bed and take the space next to me. He got on the bed and his arm immediately went around me as I leaned closer to him.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” I started with my weak voice as he just hugged me tighter enveloping me with his presence calming me down. “It’s okay. You are okay.” He said quietly.

“I was the one who insisted that we be open to each other at all times but I’m the one who is hiding something from you.” I paused trying to feel his reaction but he just stayed quiet resting his head on mine as he rub my arms affectionately. “You don’t have to explain anything. I just want you to be okay.” I shook my head in disagreement after he finally spoke.

“No, I want you to know. I need you to know.” I told him as I took a deep breath giving me a boost of confidence to start talking about one of the most painful moments in my life.

“Remember when you first came up to my place and you told me that you didn’t know I paint but then I said I hadn’t for years. It’s not that I don’t want to paint anymore, but because I literally can’t. You only know that my father died when I was young but there’s something more to that.” I had to pause every now and then to calm my nerves as Mark just continuously silently giving me strength to go on.

“I was vacationing here in South Korea when it happened. It was the day after Christmas and my dad had me for the holidays.” I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling and to calm myself as well. Reliving what happened is so hard.

“We can stop Anna, please.” I squeezed my eyes tighter as I hear the sorrow in Mark’s voice. I am gutted as I can only imagine how he is feeling. Despite biting my lip, a sob got out of my mouth as I heaved. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.” I kept repeating as Mark hold my face and guide me to his.

“You are strong Anna. I am here for you. Please, I don’t need to know anything if remembering will only bring you pain.” I shook my head as I tried to move pass Mark’s own misty eyes.

“No, you deserve to know.” I said as I looked down again and relaxed back on his arm.

“During the times that I stayed with my appa, he always wakes me up with breakfast ready and we eat then take a bath and then go to his studio to fix. That day, all those things didn’t happen. I found him at his studio dead. There were blood, Mark. My father’s blood. For years, I hated him for doing that to me. When I found his body, I panicked and didn’t know what to do. I screamed so hard until my voice were hoarse.” I relayed to him almost hysterically but I’ve braved through the memories and continued. “It was then that I called my step-dad. He was in Hong Kong for an emergency meeting and he left in the middle of an important negotiation to be with me. He took care of everything.” I said remembering my dad’s calming voice on the other end of the voice. He was the one who called the police and Jinyoung Samchon. When he arrived, it was his presence that anchored and stabilized me. That day, he and I shared an unbreakable bond that transcends meaning of what family is. He became my dad that day more than ever. While I was distraught over my appa’s death, I gained another one in hindsight. I took the water from Mark’s outstretched hand and took some calming sip and taking a deep breath before continuing.

“We buried my dad and we flew back in the States. Despite becoming quieter, my parents thought that I came out of that situation relatively unscathed. But it was during one afternoon when my mom brought me painting supplies that I had my first panic attack. The sight of the paintbrushes, paint tube and even the canvass triggered my trauma. They consulted a psychiatrist and it was determined that I was suffering from Traumatic Grief. I underwent therapy and medications and I did become better but in the process, I lost art and painting. We tried for years for me to overcome my trauma but nothing worked until I just learned to live without it.” When I finished explaining, Mark hugged me tighter as he burrowed his face on my neck and he started sobbing. Seeing him cry breaks me down as I cried with him.

“I’m sorry Anna. I’m sorry for hurting you. I thought it was something that will make you happy but instead I caused you unimaginable pain.” He said with too much grief and sorrow. I pulled to lift his head to face me.

“You did nothing wrong Mark, nothing, okay? I want you to know that. I made the decision to enter that place despite knowing the huge possibility that this will happen. But you know what, I thought that I can do it because you were with me. And it did work, baby, it did. I want you to know that what you did, what you gave me by being able to appreciate real life paintings, it can never be replaced and I am immensely grateful. I was happy that for the first time in a long while, the sight of paintings didn’t set me off. But then, I saw one of my father’s last paintings and no matter how secure and okay I am, there’s nothing that will prepare me from confronting that fact.” I said in between hiccups as I spoke through my constant sobbing. I need him to know that it was because of him that I was able to enjoy looking at those art pieces up close and unhindered.

“I love you, Anna.” I was stunned as he suddenly sprung that to me as he looked me with dead serious face. “I love you. You are one of the strongest person I’ve ever known and I want you to know that I love you. I’ve been loving you since the moment that I’ve met you.” I closed my eyes overwhelmed by the onslaught of polarizing emotions not knowing how to respond to his sudden confession.

“You don’t have to say anything. I will wait for you to be ready but I just want you to know that I love you.” I looked at his eyes with tears falling down my face and feeling immense guilt that I could not say those three little words back. I am so confused and everything is a mess that I can’t think straight. He leaned in trying to kiss away my tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: First off, suicide is a very serious matter and something that is very important to me. It is imperative to talk to someone if you are going through depression and having thoughts about suicide. I know it's really hard to open up to someone, but please please, have the courage to do so. Sigh. Sorry for this very hard and heavy chapter but what happened to Anna when she was young molded the person that she is today.
> 
> On another note, Mark dropping that bomb. Honestly, when I was coming up with this particular plot/chapter, I never thought that Mark will be confessing that way but it just did. Originally, it's supposed to be this chapter that they'll admit that they like each other but that happened a lot earlier.
> 
> As usual, please don't forget to vote, comment and subscribe. Welcome to all our new subscribers. I hope you are enjoying the story.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Lego House by Ed Sheeran

_I love you_. I surprised myself as well when I uttered those three little words. Hearing the painful things that Anna had to endure breaks my heart. Despite the fact that she assured me that I did nothing wrong, I still blamed myself for what happened to her. When she slumped down unconscious in my arms, I panicked and felt like my heart stopped beating. Those first few seconds seeing her vulnerable broke something in me. When the emergency medic once arrived, I felt like I could breathe easier.

Calling her parents was also one of the hardest thing I’ve ever done. How can I tell them that their daughter, whom they just saw happy and healthy was now lying in a hospital bed unconsciousness. When they arrived, I was so thankful that they didn’t press me with more information as I think they were more concerned about how Anna’s doing. I was able to give them little bits of information and they grew silent when I mentioned that we were at an art museum which confused me. Her parents have decided to talk to Anna’s attending physician as I hold vigil on her bedside not realizing that I fell asleep. When I woke up with Anna’s tired but ever beautiful face, I couldn’t contain myself.

But blurting to her that I love her was so unexpected but oh so true. I will not lie, I was disheartened when she didn't said those words back to me. But I think I understand how she feels, she’s confused and overwhelmed and me dropping that huge bomb didn’t help at all. Anna was kept overnight for observation as they also looked in to her past records. Once she was discharged from the hospital, she went back to her parents house to rest for a bit. The entire day was spent trying to coordinate with her psychiatrist in New York over what happened.

I am currently out at their backyard trying to get a couple minutes of fresh air as she sleeps for a bit. Not long after I noticed Anna’s dad approaching me sitting on the chair beside me while offering me a bottle of cold beer. I took it and take a small swig as we were quiet for a minute.

“Did you know that I started learning how to speak Korean seriously when Hye Yeong first initiated her divorce proceeding?” I looked at Anna’s dad as he himself just stared at the horizon as I kept quiet. “Hye Yeong and I were college sweethearts and when she was forced to marry Anna’s father, I was gutted. I threw myself into my father’s business trying to grow and expand it. However a chance encounter reconnected me with Hye Yeong and we rediscovered that we are still very much in love. But then at that time, she was already married with a 2-year old daughter. For half a year, we tried to deny what we feel but it was a lost cause as you already know.” I turned back and looked at the horizon as well and took a swig at the bottle every now and then.

“Anna was a quiet but bright kid. When she first moved to the States to live with me and her mom, there’s always that constant distant between us despite how much I tried to get close to her. She wasn’t a difficult child considering both her parents just separated and she was then living in a foreign place but then we had a breakthrough when I brought her to the MET. She enjoyed it so much and it was the first time that she gave me a genuine smile and laugh. When her father died, there wasn’t a day that I wished that I can shoulder her pain instead. The following years were spent with her undergoing therapy while continuing with her studies. She loved school but the trauma made it hard for her to stay in a classroom.”

“She told me that it was you who calmed her down right after what happened to her father.” I said as I turned to look at the old man as his face broke into a melancholic smile.

“I’ve wanted so much for Anna to see me as a father figure as well but I respect her relationship with her father. Minjun was a good man who was caught in a sad reality. When I received that call of a hysterical Anna, I sprint out of the conference room and went straight to the airport. It was hard consoling a 10-year old and she really did stuck to my side almost permanently. I wish our relationship grew and evolved under different circumstance. Anyway, I want you to know that we don’t blame you over what happened. You don’t know how grateful we are for what you’ve done for Anna. I want you to know that despite the circumstance, you gave her something priceless and irreplaceable. The fact that she was able to enter a museum and look at paintings up close was already a feat in itself.” He told me as I felt him squeezing my shoulder in affection but I just shook my head in response.

“But look where we are now.” I responded quietly.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself son. Anna’s a strong person and she will pull through. This is just a minor setback.” Anna’s dad said as he gave my shoulder one last reassuring squeeze before standing up and going back inside the house. I lingered for a bit finishing my bottle of beer before going back inside as well. I saw Anna already awake when I entered her room.

“Hey babe!” She greeted me brightly when she saw me enter the room. I took the place beside her on the bed as I just watch her do some work on the computer.

“So what did your doctor say?” I asked her after she closed her laptop and set it aside and she lay closer to me.

“Hmmm. She’s optimistic, she wants to see me once I get back to New York but she’s largely optimistic.” I let out a deep sigh as her impending leave for the states is getting nearer. She’s set to leave on the 14th to spend the holidays there.

“That’s great.” I tried to be as happy as I can be when in fact I am dreading to be away from her specially now. If I can have my way, I’ll ditch all my schedules and just be with her or she’ll stay here with me.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll be back before you know it. Besides you’ll be busy with your international schedules so you won’t be missing me that much.” She said pulling back staring at my face with the brightest of smiles.

“Hmm, I doubt that. Will you be flying out with your parents?” I asked as I leaned my head to hers as she nodded yes.

“But dad’s gonna fly out earlier and mom will stay with me.” She explained in between pecks making me smile.

And then, my phone rang and I retrieved it seeing that Yugyeom is facetiming me. I answered the call and my screen was flooded by Yugyeom, BamBam, Jackson and Youngjae screaming noona. Anna and I burst out laughing at their antics.

“Wae wae?” Anna asked as I gave her the phone to a round of another screaming.

“Noona, are you okay now?” Youngjae asked.

“Yup I’m okay now.” She said smiling as I just sit quietly beside her.

“OH MY GOD THEY’RE ON A BED! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?” Anna and I we’re both stunned when Jackson suddenly screamed at us as the innuendo wasn’t lost to us. Anna and I had a split second eye contact then we kissed each other right smack on the lips while facetiming them.

“EW!” “AAAARRRRRGGGHHH” “HYUUUUNG!” We laughed so hard once we pulled apart as we watch the chaos happening on the screen and seeing their disgusted face.

“Serves you guys right for being perverts. Mehrong!” Anna said to them while sticking her tongue out.

“Aiii noona, but I didn’t do anything. Mark hyung stay away from my noona!” I just grinned at Yugyeom’s whining.

“Why did you guys called anyway?” I asked trying to get to the point of all this conversation.

“We just want to check on noona and to tell you that you need to get back to the dorm now.” Youngjae said while picking on the chicken in front on him.

“Oh, okay. I’ll be leaving then.” I said as I checked on the clock on Anna’s bedside table and it reads quarter past 6.

“Thanks guys! I’ll see you soon! Byeeee!” Anna said as we both bid them goodbye. I rest my head on her shoulders as I complained that I don’t want to leave her.

“Awwww, you’re such a baby. Come on, let’s have dinner first before you leave.” I nodded as she stood up and tried pulling me with her.

I wanted to come to the airport to send Anna off to the airport but she said no as someone might recognize me so the night before she and her mom were due to leave, we had dinner at her place including all of my members despite the fact that our fansign ended quite late. We went straight to Anna’s apartment as she said she’ll cook for us. The members were excited to see her place as it will be their first time visiting aside from Jackson. We dug in heartily at the good food that she prepared as we had fun conversing and joking around. As the members were so tired, they all ended crashing into Anna’s place finding their own sleeping nooks.

Anna and I didn’t sleep much as we spend our last night together for a long while talking and savoring the few hours that we are together. In the morning, we had a brief breakfast outside as we didn’t want to wake up the members and retrieved her bag afterwards as she was picked up by a chauffeur.

“Bye babe, I’ll miss you.” She said while her arms are wrapped around my neck as i bend slightly to reach her.

“I’ll miss you too. I want you to always update me okay? Especially on how it’ll go with your appointments with your psychiatrist.” She nodded yes as she played with my hair.

“Take care of yourself as well okay? Get as much sleep and eat your meals on time. I left instruction for the hotel to feed you guys even if they have to deliver your food. Don’t have too much fun while I’m away okay? Remember I’ll know if you don’t behave.” I snapped back my head laughing out loud as she glared at playfully.

“Aww, don’t worry babe. You’ll be annoyed as I will text you and call as much as I can. Have a safe trip.” I said as I leaned in to kiss her which she returned with as much fervor. She finally got into the car as I keep waving goodbye to her already missing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I hope to be able to convey Anna's parents perspective over what happened. Truth is, they think that what happened was bound to happen and by the rate that Anna's going, it was the good break that they were waiting. 
> 
> Also I'm trying to do something by posting songs that reflect the chapters. I am still trying to work on the past chapters so I'll post a complete playlist once I finished building it up. And taking about past chapters, I forgot to mention it last time that I did a little tweaking on Chapters 1-3 or 4 I think. It's really minor but I think it makes the story mesh so well. Basically Anna and Mark met at Starbucks on Chapter 1 but of course they don't know each other but they had their first encounter. So when Mark so Anna leaving their suites, he automatically assumed that she is stalking him. Lastly, they clarified these encounters during Anna's first dinner with the members. Whew. Major summarizing. Hahaha.
> 
> Don't forget to vote, comment and subscribe.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	18. Chapter 18

**Song for this chapter:[Rise Up by Andra Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Z3VoenSM4c)**

———————————————————————————————

Once we arrived in New York, my mother had the ball running with my first appointment with Dr. Samantha Reid, my psychiatrist from years back, which was spent discussing what happened to me and getting me some tests. I entered her office as she stood up from her chair to greet me with a hug.

“Hmmm, it’s been too long. How’s the flight?” Dr. Reid asked me as we pulled apart.

“The flight was long but I was able to rest for a bit.” I responded as I took my seat on the sofa.

“Well, that’s good to hear. Anyway, I was able to review your records while you were in Korea. So I guess, I’ll start with how are you feeling?” That’s how my first session started with her. I relayed to her what happened before, during and after my fainting incident.

“Do you have any nightmares or recurring dreams?” I shook my head as I slept really well despite what happened.

“No. Aside from the fact that I fainted, I didn’t experienced the usual.” The usual meaning recurring nightmare that leads to my insomnia and being dazed in and out of the day as well as exhaustion from lack of proper sleep.

“Hmmmm, interesting. Now I want us to discuss about your relationship with Mark.” I couldn’t help but smile when she mentioned his name.

“Was it because of him that you made the decision to enter the museum?” I understand why she was asking me as we’ve tried for years for me to overcome my fear but nothing worked. I think deeply and seriously about what she said.

“No, not really. I mean, it is true that his presence helped keeping me calm but I think ultimately, I made the decision to confront it head on by myself. It has been years since I last attempted to overcome it and I think it just created the perfect opportunity for me when he surprised me.” I explained to her truthfully as it may seem like I was only doing that for Mark but really in retrospect, I was actually doing it for myself.

“Alright.” She said as she took some notes before she continued. “Now, I believe that you also opened up to Mark about what happened to you and to your father. Something that you weren’t able to share with your past relationship.” I nodded yes as she waited for me to elaborate.

“Everything with Mark is comfortable and I felt like I owe it to him to know my past and understand my history. But then, he suddenly confessed that he loves me.” I said lowering my head as I remembered his confession.

“And I take it that you didn’t reply back?” I shook my head no. “Why do you think is that?”

I took a deep breath before answering. “I don’t know. I feel like I wasn’t in the right position to say that back to him as I still have so many issues that I need to fix. And we’ve only known each other for about three months and only been together less than a month. Don’t you think we are moving too fast?” I rambled on as I bring every confusing things that I am experiencing to the surface.

“Well, do you think you are moving too fast?” She asked and I just hunched my shoulders telling her I don’t know.

“Okay Anna. From my years in practice, falling in love with someone doesn’t have a time requirement.” I stared at her as she looked at me with a small smile on her face. I let out a small gasp as I take in what she said to me.

During our third session, Dr. Reid gave me an exercise and asked me to encourage myself and see one of my father’s painting in person. An exercise that was so hard and so taxing but oh so rewarding. My mom helped me with the exercise as she brought some of my father’s painting. Slowly, the memory of my father’s death were replaced with happy ones as I remembered him painting happily in his studio.

“Anyway, based on what we’ve discussed and what I received from your physician from South Korea, I think we can treat what happened to you as a breakthrough. I am pretty happy with the progress you’ve made and I think you are ready for the next step. Now I want you to take this slowly and seriously, I want you to try and open yourself up to the possibility of painting again. So here is what I need you to do, try to see if you’ll be able to stand the sight of any painting materials for at least 5 minutes at a time. If you’ll be able to push through without any anxiety or panic attacks, I want you to feel the texture of each paint.” Dr. Reid, surmised her diagnosis over my incident and she finally dismissed me.

Today marks the 5th day that I am away from Mark. If I’m not at the clinic, then I am glued to my cellphone and laptop while waiting for Mark to call or text and he didn’t disappoint, he texts me as much as he can with the occasional calls in between his busy schedule. And as promised, I kept him updated with my sessions with Dr. Reid and I think he is already starting to feel better knowing that I had very positive progress.

This afternoon I am mustering all the courage I have to do my assignment. Dr. Reid tasked me with trying to confront my fear over painting materials. I had asked someone to pick me some painting materials which are now sitting at the foot of my bed. Suddenly, my phone rang with a call from Mark.

“Hey babe! Why are you still awake?” I greeted him confused as to why he’s calling me at such a time considering that it’s already 3AM back in Korea.

“How are you babe? I got your text and I just want you to know that I am here for you.” I can’t help but feel giddy from what he said as I was struggling to open the bag that contains the dreaded art supplies. I shook my head to keep me focus.

“Thanks babe, I am actually sitting in front of the bag containing the art materials.” I said while giving off a deep sigh as I tried to gather my confidence to do this task.

“You can do it babe, I believe in you. You know what, I want you to close your eyes and just follow what I say.” I paused dubiously curious as to what he has in mind, but I still followed his instruction and closed my eyes.

“Are they close now?” He asked.

“Yup.” I said nodding as well.

“Okay. I want you to reach for the bag but still keep your eyes closed alright?” I took a deep breath as I contemplate what he is asking me to do. I nodded trying to psyche myself up that I can do this. I feel around the bed as I finally reached the bag. “Okay I got it.” I said.

“Great. You’re doing amazing babe. Now, I want you to reach inside the bag and feel its contents.” With a trembling hand and pounding chest, I opened the bag and slowly reached inside. I first fell the tip of the paintbrush, the brush so soft yet stiff. By this time, I am already crying as I continue to carefully identify each item. When I touched the last one, I described it to Mark for the last time. Taking a slow deep breath, I slowly opened my eyes and I burst out crying as I see paint tubes and brushes littered my bed.

“Baby, I did it.” I said quietly amazed as I can’t believe that I touched painting materials, actually touched them and I feel normal. I pressed the video option of the call as I waited for Mark’s face to appear on the screen.

“You’re amazing baby.” Mark said as the video finally connected as I stared at his beautiful face not even minding for one bit that my face is red and tear-stained. I nodded my head in response, so much overwhelmed by the progress I made.

“It’s because you are with me that I was able to do this.” I said as I leaned and kissed the video wishing that I could actually kiss him in person.

“I’m happy to help baby.” He said as his eyes slowly start to flutter indicating that he is ready to sleep.

“Go to sleep, babe. I miss you so much. So very much.” I whispered as he bid me goodbye by kissing the video as well to which I closed my eyes. Breathing out through my mouth, I opened my eyes and went to my walk-in-closet to change as I dialed Dr. Reid’s clinic.

“Samantha, I did it.” I said in a whispered rush once my call was connected to hers.

“You… That’s amazing Anna. Truly amazing. I didn’t expect for you to progress this much but I am very much happy. I think… I think Anna you have finally became whole.” Dr. Reid responded emotionally as tears also pooled in her eyes as Anna’s case was dear to her. She could still remember the very first time she met Anna and despite seeing a lot of things during her years in practice, it was still a struggle to see a very young patient. Her’s and Anna’s journey was a long one and there were times when she second guessed whether her counsel was helping Anna’s progress but being here now hearing her voice with joy and happiness, something heavy was finally lifted from her heart.

“Thank you Dr. Reid. I don’t think I will ever not need your help. Thank you for seeing this through and for helping me so much. I owe you a lot.” I said in a whisper as tears tickle down my face. “So what do we need to do next?”

“Oh Anna, now you can do anything. Go visit a museum, start painting again, anything. You can do anything.” I gasped as the magnitude of what she is saying starting to finally sink in. Anything. I closed my eyes in excitement as I imagined visiting and seeing all the works of different masters. “Thank you.” I whispered one last time as I finished changing and rushing to my parents office.

“Mom, Dad.” I greeted excitedly as I entered my father’s office where my mom was also waiting per my instruction. My father got up to receive me with a hug and a kiss to my head.

“What is this surprise you have for me and your dad, honey?” My mom asked as she also got up and gave me a kiss.

“Well, it’s a secret and I won’t tell. Come on, the car’s already waiting in the lobby.” I said excitedly as I pulled them together as my dad laughed at my enthusiasm. When we reach the car, I gave them both masks to blindfold themselves.

“Is this really necessary, honey?” My mom asked while she still put the mask.

“Yes and it’s only for a short while.” I said as I signal for the driver to leave now. We were dropped off the steps of one of the buildings that I’ve longed to visit. For years, every time I pass by the Metropolitan Museum of Art, I always get melancholic as I tried to remember all the times that my dad and I spent exploring its cavernous walls. And now, I can’t contain my happiness as I finally stand ready to enter the halls of my childhood.

“Okay, you can take it off now.” I told my parents as they each took of their blinds. I was smiling brightly as I anticipated their reaction once they realized where we are.

“Swee-“ my dad stuttered as he looked to me while I nod in response to his unspoken question. When I looked at my mom, she is already starting to tear up. I approach her to give her a hug as I cannot contain my tears as well. Soon after my dad joined us in a bear hug as he himself crying. We both laughed as we pull apart wiping our tears. We spent the rest of the day re-exploring the MET and idling around the Art Exhibition appreciating the paintings from the masters like Monet, Vermeer, Matisse and a whole lot more. The entire experience felt so surreal as I still feel like it was all a dream and I find myself pinching myself every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wow, what a rollercoaster ride. It is so good to see that Anna is now at a better place but we still have to remember that she still have a long way to go. Scars don't heal that quickly and a part of her will forever be changed. But it is still really good that she found art back. I hope you read this chapter while listening to the song. I think it's such an uplifting song reflecting Anna's courage.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	19. Chapter 19

**Song for the chapter:[Whether or Not by Gabe Bondoc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAj4h-9Jk44)**

—————————————————————

I was walking back and forth in front of GOT7’s suite as I contain my excitement of finally seeing my boyfriend. I just received a text from Jackson letting me know that they are minutes away from the hotel. The boys are just coming back from their fanmeeting in the Philippines. Mark still has no idea that I’m back as I’ve made an excuse that my mom and I were spending overnight at a wellness spa where cellphones are not allowed. But in reality I was already preparing for my long flight back to South Korea.

_Two nights ago, my parents surprised me at dinner in our Hamptons house, when my dad gave me an envelope, when I opened it, it’s a return ticket to South Korea. I was so shocked reading the flight details with my mouth hanging open somehow imitating a drowning fish._

_“Whaa?” I gulped. “What does this mean?” I asked my parents as they continue to eat as if nothing major is happening right now._

_“Well, honey, it’s a ticket back to South Korea.” My mom said as she wiped the corner her mouth with the napkin._

_“Yeah I can see that but this says 22 December 2016. I’m not due to be back in South Korea till the 5th of January. Besides I already have a ticket for that.” I said exasperatedly as I looked at my parents back and forth._

_“Oh you don’t have a ticket for January 5.” My dad quipped._

_“DAD! What is going on?” I exclaimed at my dad still waiting for some explanation._

_“Okay okay, I’ve had enough.” My mom started talking pausing to laugh for a bit. “Your dad and I have made a decision to let you spend the holidays with Mark.” I looked at my parents stunned._

_“No way. Is this for real?” I asked again still not believing what I am hearing._

_“Yes sweetheart. We’ve had years spending the holidays with you and we think that you deserve to spend time with your boyfriend. We really like Mark a lot and this is our Christmas gift to you.” My dad said as he rubbed his chin with a happy glint in his eyes._

_“Aaaaah. You guys are the greatest ever! I love you I love you I love you!!!!” I jumped up and rounded around them and hugged them both._

And that is the story of how I am now waiting for my boyfriend to be back. I then hear the ding of the elevator and I stood still and straighter. I know for a fact that Mark will be the very first person I’ll see as somehow the members planned for it. My heart skipped a bit as he rounded the corner and I see his tall frame. He has his snapback on and was looking in the floor not really paying attention to his surrounding. No longer able to contain my excitement, I started running towards him as my foot falls caught his attention and he lifted his head with a shocked face as he let go of his luggage. I started walking the few steps that separates us.

“Anna…” He said breathlessly. As I jumped in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I tilted my head and surprising him with a deep kiss that conveys how much I missed him. I then nibbled on his lower lip while I whispered Merry Christmas.

“Merry Christmas.” He said grinning back as he put me down while my arms are still around his neck. “What are you doing here?”

“Because I missed you and I can’t wait to spend my first Christmas with my handsome and amazing boyfriend.” I said laughing as I noticed the rest of the members lingering just around the bend.

“Hi guys!.” I greeted as Mark turned around while placing his arms across my hips. “Welcome home noona!” Youngjae greeted as they started walking towards us. When Jackson got close enough I high-fived him. “Good job partner.” I said before giving him a hug. Each of the boys gave me welcome hug as well as we all went inside the suite for them to finally settle.

I am currently lying on Mark’s bed as I watch him separating his laundry and pack the clothes that he will be bringing. We’ll both be staying at my parents house in Yeoju for a quick overnight before he needs to leave for an event. He approached the bed as he finished packing and I turned to lay on my backs.

“Are you ready?” I asked as he placed his hands on both my sides caging me with his scent.

“Yes.” He said as he skimmed along my neck peppering me with feather kisses. I giggled from being tickled as I pushed him to sit myself up.

“Good, now we can leave.” I said as I stood up as his laughter trailed behind me. Since the foreign members can’t go home for Christmas, I offered them to join Mark and I. I crossed the second floor living room and knocked on Jackson and BamBam’s room.

“You guys ready?” I asked as BamBam opened the door.

“Almost done.” He responded as he left the door open to go back packing.

“Alright. I’ll just meet you guys downstairs.” I informed them as I went to knock on the other members’ rooms.

“Hey Youngjae.” I said as I ruffled his hair as he opened the door to let me in.

“You are leaving now, Noona?” Youngjae asked as he sat on his bed while Jinyoung turned to greet me.

“In a bit. I’m just here to give these to you guys.” I said as I lift the paper bags in my hands. “This one’s for you Youngjae.” I said as Youngjae grabbed the bag from my extended hand. “And this one’s for you.” I said as Jinyoung reached out for the bag. “Merry Christmas!”

“Thanks noona!” They both said as I left them behind to enjoy my small gift. I got Youngjae an iRig Mic Cast Voice Recorder while I got Jinyoung a first edition Haruki Murakami signed book.

I then went to give my gifts to the remaining members. Yugyeom opened the door when I knocked and he attacked me with his bear hug as we then walked side by side inside the room.

“Noona, I missed you so much. How was New York?” He said while we walk the short distance.

“New York’s New York. Full of snow as well.” I laughed as I said hi to Jaebum. “Anyway, I’m just here to give these to you. Merry Christmas!” I said as I gave them their bags. “Jaebum-ah what time do you have to be at the venue tomorrow? I can’t believe you have a schedule on Christmas Day itself.” I asked him as he pulled out the scented candles that I bought for him from Candle Delirium. Yugyeom on the other hand was freaking out as I got him a new pair of shoes that he’s been wanting.

“Wow, thanks for these noona. Anyway, they have to be back before lunch. I know it was really a bummer as we’ve wanted to spend more time with our families. Anyways, you guys have fun!” I nodded in acknowledgement. “Thanks! I’ll make sure they’ll be back on time.” I said as I hugged them both goodbye. Once I left the boys’ rooms, I met up with Mark at the second floor living area and we went downstairs together. When we reached downstairs, Jackson and BamBam were already waiting for us and we proceeded to leave and went to the basement parking. We stopped by the supermarket to buy some food and the ingredients for tonight’s dinner.  
—————————————————————  
I was sulking a bit as Anna informed me that I won’t be able to talk to her especially as today is Christmas eve. So imagined my surprise seeing her running towards me. Being away from her these past few days was hard and while we were able to manage, nothing beats her being here with me physically.

We finally arrived at her parents house after stopping by the supermarket. Jackson and BamBam helped in bringing in the bags before setting off exploring the house.

“Guys! Rooms are on the second floor!” Anna called out to them as Anna and I take out the groceries

“I swear I am never giving Jackson and BamBam free reign to get whatever they want. Who the hell buys snacks worth over 80,000 won? They do know that we’ll only be here for the night, right?” I chuckled at her exasperated look as she takes out snacks after snacks.

“Come here.” I told her as I pulled her towards me giving her a bear hug, squeezing her tight. “I missed you.” I felt her sigh as she leaned closer to me.

“I missed you too. I still can’t believe that we get to celebrate Christmas together. We should call mom and dad later.” I nodded in acknowledgment as I gave her one final squeeze before letting her go. “Best Christmas gift ever.”

We were laughing at Jackson’s jokes as we eat dinner when Anna suddenly stood up and said that she’ll be back in a bit. When she came back, she’s carrying two bags.

“Here, this one is for you Jackson. And this one’s for you BamBam. Merry Christmas.” Anna handed it to them as I looked confused that I didn’t receive anything.

“Wow, thanks noona!” BamBam said as he pulled out a leather patent jacket. Jackson on the other hand received a new wallet.

“Where’s mine babe?” I asked pouting.

“I’ll give yours later.” She said as she turned towards me with a smile.

“EW! Just make sure to keep it down okay? We don’t want hear you guys.” Jackson said with a disgusted face as BamBam laughed and coughed.

“Get your mind out of the gutter.” I said as napkins went flying hitting Jackson right smack on the face which only made BamBam laugh harder as he fell on the ground wheezing.

“You guys are cleaning this up.” Anna told them after we finish dinner and we both left them to clean the dishes.

I told her to go ahead to the room as I went to the kitchen to prepare her some hot cocoa and cookies that she likes. When I come up with the treats in hand, Anna already lit the fireplace. She turned around she heard me enter the room and stood up smiling towards me. She reached for the hot cocoas and we settled in front of the fireplace. I then retrieved my earphones and gave it to her telling her that I want her to listen to something.

“This is my Christmas gift to you and I was supposed to send this to you, well I’m supposed to send it to you right now.” I told her nervously as she wear the earphones and I played a track for her. I started writing this song the moment we got together and finished it after I confessed that I love her.

_I'm not nearly as poetic as I need to be_   
_To express, explain, or demonstrate what you mean to me_   
_You’re a golden ocean, on a shore of bright white sand_   
_I can feel your waves around me take me by the hand_   
_Here on the sand_

_I'll wait 'till forever is through_   
_Whether or not you love me, I'll be loving you_   
_I'll wait 'till forever is through_   
_Whether or not you love me, I'll be loving you_   
_I'll be loving you_

_In a complicated world, you bring simplicity_   
_Cause when everybody's talking, you're just listening_   
_I've dreamed a thousand dreams and still nothing compares,_   
_To the feeling that you give me while you're standing here_   
_I don't care if it's fair_

_I'll wait 'till forever is through_   
_Whether or not you love me_   
_I'll be loving you_   
_I'll wait 'till forever is through_   
_Whether or not you love me, I'll be loving you_   
_I'll be loving you, yeah_

_Another day, another dollar_   
_Another day to know the answer_   
_Oh my Lord, when will I have you here in my arms_   
_Oh I'll wait_

_I'll wait 'till forever is through_   
_Whether or not you love me_   
_I'll be loving you_   
_I'll wait 'till forever is through_   
_Whether or not you love me, I'll be loving you_   
_I'll be loving you_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Who's melting out there? Mark and Anna are so cute that I even surprise myself, where are all these sweetness coming from? When I was brainstorming for this chapter, it was so hard coming up with a gift for Anna and then while I was looking for songs to go with the other chapters, I stumbled upon Gabe Bondoc's song and I think it was so fitting. It's just too bad that I can't find a good audio clip for the song but Gabe singing it live is so much better. So what do you guys think of Mark's gift and do you have any guesses for Anna's gift to him?
> 
> I'm almost done with the playlist, I'm just missing songs for a couple of chapters but I'll put up the songs that I have right now. So as always, vote, comment and subscribe!
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	20. Chapter 20

Song for the chapter:[ I Was Made For Loving You by Tori Kelly and Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFD02LYcw4k&index=20&list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)

Full List of Songs: [Apple Music](https://itunes.apple.com/ph/playlist/sweet-serenity/idpl.73294c51cb0e402d967b2b898e9c3f82) and [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)

————————————————

_I'll wait 'till forever is through_   
_Whether or not you love me_   
_I'll be loving you_   
_I'll wait 'till forever is through_   
_Whether or not you love me, I'll be loving you_   
_I'll be loving you_

I pulled out the earphones right after the music ended, with beating heart so fast and emotions high, I crawled on all fours as I leaned in to Mark and kissed him deeply. While taken aback, he responded back pushing me to sit on my hind legs as he cupped my face with his hands deepening the kiss. Pulling apart panting, he rested his forehead on mine as I touched his face in both sides.

“You don’t have to wait forever, I love you.” I said while feeling like my heart would burst out of my chest. I love him, oh how much I love him. It took me looking past the dark towering trees to realize that I have fallen completely, madly, deeply in love with him.

“Say it again.” Mark asked as he leaned back sitting on his hind legs as well with a happy dazed look.

“I love you.” I repeated as tears started pooling on the corners of my eyes.

“Again. Say it again.” He said just above a whisper as if scared to chase something precious away. He closed his eyes as I bring back my hands to his face and leaned in.

“I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss*.” I said emphasizing each words with a kiss as Mark and I were locked in an intense gaze after the last kiss. With heightened senses and increased passion, he pushed me on my back and kissed me again fervently, harder and deeper. His lips like fire on mine, as I tried my best to keep up to his raging emotions.

Only slightly, I felt Mark’s hand brushed my exposed stomach as his kisses became more urgent, more needy. I then moaned as Mark nipped the skin on my neck setting me afire, awakening something deep within me.

“Tell me to stop.” Mark said as his cheeks flushed and breathing ragged as he lifted his head back towards me. I stared at his eyes so intense that I can feel it in the air. I saw the love and the desire behind his beautiful orbs and I exactly felt it.

“Take me.” I whispered as he pulled me up and carrying me towards the bed making love to me for the very first time. Making love with Mark was raw and full of passion; every caress, every stroke fills my body. But most of all, making love with Mark feels right — is right — making me fall in love deeper with him. We are now lying face to face smiling at each other as we savor the most intimate of moments.

“Thank you.” Mark blurted out as he swept my hair away from my face.

“What for?” I asked distracted as I place loving touches on his face.

“For loving me. And for giving me the most precious gift.” Unconsciously, I bit my lip as I felt giddy like my entire body is humming in excitement. Mark then placed his thumb on my lips freeing it.

“Damn, I guess we owe Jackson an apology.” I said cheekily as Mark laughed out loud. I love seeing him laughing and happy. His happiness has become mine.

“Well, it’ll be our secret.” Mark said as he leaned in on me for a quick kiss. I then pulled the top sheet and wrapping it around my naked body leaving Mark with the duvet. I walked across the room towards my stuff as I retrieved my actual gift for Mark. When I turned around to walk back to the bed, the sight of Mark laying on his back as he watch my every move almost melted me on the spot. Reaching the bed, I plopped myself down as I handed my gift to him while gripping the sheet to secure it from falling.

“This is my gift for you actually.” I said as he took the gift from my outstretched hand. He eagerly peeled the wrappings to reveal a framed portrait of him. He looked at my painting shell-shocked as he then looked up towards me.

“Anna, this is…” He trailed off speechless as I nodded my head smiling.

“I know. I know. It’s just a watercolor though as I hadn’t ben able to move to oil paintings. But, after all that you’ve done to me, I want to show how much I appreciate you and… and how much I love you.” I said emotionally as I remembered diving into painting him after we got back from the MET. I locked myself the entire night in my room as I worked on his portrait and I think I can’t explain the euphoria that I felt after finishing it. “It’s not much as I think I have to practice some more but I want you to have this.” I continued shyly.

“No, no, babe this is amazing. I love it. I love you.” He said as he looked over the portrait again before looking back at me a leaning in to give me a kiss. “You are amazing.” He immediately secured the portrait in his bag before we finally got some sleep.

I woke up to an empty bed as I checked the clock as it read 7:49 AM. Where could Mark be? I dressed up and put on my robe as I went to check outside.

“Mark?” I called out as I descend the stars straining my ears to hear anyone. I continued to check the kitchen but he’s still not around. “Good morning!”

I cursed turning around startled. “Shit Mark you scared me.” I exclaimed as I saw him at the hallway walking towards me when I noticed the flowers.

“Such a potty mouth so early in the morning baby.” He said as he leaned in to give me a kiss. “I got you this and this.” He said when we finally pulled apart gesturing the flowers and the coffee. He knows I can’t make a decent coffee even if my life depended on it. Even those with capsules that you just put in and it’ll do all the work, yeah I still somehow mess those up.

“Awww thank you babe.” I said as I took the flowers from him smelling it. We walked towards the kitchen as I looked for a vase while Mark set the food he brought on the breakfast bar. I soon joined him after I transferred the flowers on the vase, already decided to bring the entire thing with me back to Seoul.

“I had so much fun exploring the MET again babe. There were so many new paintings on display but oh my gosh the masters. I get to see their paintings again. Now I can’t wait to go back to Paris and visit the Louvre.” I told Mark animatedly as he sat close to me his hands on the back of chair leaning into me as he contently listened to my ramblings.

“Speaking of which, let’s call my parents.” I said as I grabbed my phone facetiming my mom.

“Hi mommy!” I greeted her as I moved the angle of the camera so that it shows Mark.

“Hey mom! Merry Christmas!” Mark also greeted waving at my mom.

“Hi sweetheart, did you guys had fun? Robert come quick the kids are calling.” My mom distractedly called my dad as he finally came into the view.

“Hey daddy, Merry Christmas.” We greeted him as well.

“Dad, thank you for letting Anna spend Christmas here.” Mark said to them as I turned and looked at him.

“We’re glad! We still don’t know what your gift is.” Time and time again, it’s so hard to gift my parents knowing that they can afford anything they want. So this time, Mark and I decided to gift them a romantic date. With the help of my father’s secretary, we were able to plan a date reliving my parents’ younger days; from visiting to NYU to their date spots around the city. I just smiled at my parents.

“It’s a secret Mom, but I assure you, you guys will enjoy it.” I told them when Jackson and BamBam finally woke up and descended the stairs. “Good morning kids, say hi to my parents.”

“Mom Dad, this is Jackson and BamBam.” I said while I showed them to the screen. Although they only talked to them very briefly, my mom was enamored by them. My parents badly wanted to have a son and there were many ways that they can go about having a child but they just decided that I am enough. Secretly, I also wanted a baby brother that I wished for it for years. While Jackson and BamBam had their breakfast, Mark and I got ready to leave and soon after we were driving back to Seoul.

I checked on the hotel while Mark was busy with his schedule and I had a sleepover at the hotel to spend the little time that we have.

Today is my appa’s death anniversary and Mark and I drove to his grave site really early in the morning as he still have to prepare for the SBS Gayo Daejeon. I took a deep breath as I parked the car before going out.

“You okay babe?” Mark asked to which I nodded in reply. “Yup. Kaja.” I said smiling at him taking his outstretched hand and linking our fingers. We walked towards his grave as I started to feel emotional. Mark must’ve noticed it as he pulled me closer towards him letting go of my hand and placing it on my back. Mark placed the basket of flowers once we arrived at the grave and stood close to me, silently giving me support.

“Appa hello. How are you?” Ahem “I’m sorry I haven’t been visiting you that much.” I continued while sniffling as I started to tear up. “I want you to meet someone.” I said as I turned to look at Mark.

“Annyeonghaseyeo abeonim, Mark-imnida.” Mark greeted him bowing in respect when tears started falling on to my cheeks. I just realized how my appa will never get to meet him and how he will never have the chance to interrogate him and threatened to hurt him if he hurt me. But most of all, I am sad that he will never get to know what an amazing person Mark is. I tried wiping the tears as I continued to talk to him.

“Appa saranghae. Not a day goes by that I don’t miss you. I hope you’re happy up there.” I said for the last time as Mark and I bid him goodbye. Mark drove as back home as I felt drained from crying earlier.

“I love you Mark. Thank you for being mine.” I said to him suddenly on our drive back as he took my hand and kiss it. “I love you Anna.”


	21. 21

**Song for this chapter:[XO by John Mayer Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2PcnJPooMU&index=21&list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)**

**Full Playlist:[Apple Music](https://itunes.apple.com/ph/playlist/sweet-serenity/idpl.73294c51cb0e402d967b2b898e9c3f82) and [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqY_hNIedHOGHSdIE0AGgfSBxCLCLaznb)**

————————————————  
The boys will not have the much awaited break until the end of the year after their done with the last of the year end festivals. But in between, Mark has a free time so we spent it visiting the orphanage. I ended up crying as Sophie has started to become more and more clingy to me and has thrown tantrums when I leave her side for a bit. It breaks my heart to see that little angel crying and Mark consoled me all the way back home.

We holed ourselves up in my place for the rest of the day as we have an important event to attend to tomorrow. I woke up the following day thoroughly but deliciously sore as Mark continues to sleep beside me. Last night, he surprised me with a romantic dinner at my place but he won’t tell me who helped him prepare.

Today, he’ll be accompanying me to an art exhibit by the beneficiaries of my father’s foundation, the Kim Min Jun Foundation. Ever since I established the foundation, I’ve never attended any of the art exhibition because of my trauma. I’ve been to recitals and live performances but never the art exhibition that is why today is a monumental event.

Mark has already finished changing into his suit as I check him out with the mirror while putting on my earrings as I wear the necklace that he gave me. We shared a brief smile as Mark stood up from the bed and approached me leaning down to give me a back hug.

“Are you nervous?” He asked. I shook my head and I turned around to face him.

“No, I think I’m more excited.” I said as I grabbed his hand that is cupping my face. “You’ll do great babe.” He added.

Because of the fact that the event will be covered by the media mostly from society pages, Mark will mostly stay behind the scenes. I’ve requested from the organizers to give me 20-minutes of privacy just for Mark and I to explore the exhibit all to ourselves before they open the doors. 

The Kim Min Jun Annual Art Exhibition has attracted the elites of the elites, it has become a sought after event by Asia’s High Society. Socialites coming from different parts of Asia flock the exhibition annually; some to truly support the arts while for some it became a status symbol to be able to purchase some of the artworks for auction. The artworks will stay displayed on the foundation’s own museum for a year before they will be auctioned off during next year’s annual exhibition. So this year, the artworks from last year will be sold to the highest bidders. We usually display 15 of the best artworks from our artists all over Asia. I’m proud that Kim Min Jun Foundation grew into so much prominence that we have three major locations; the North Americas, Europe and Asia.

Mark and I finally arrived at the museum as the foundation director welcomed me.

“Anna, welcome. Oh my gosh, I’m so glad that you finally decided to attend this year’s exhibition.” I hugged Kim Min Young but I call her Mimi. We’ve met while we we’re both in New York and I’ve been so impressed with the work she’s done there that I offered her the position here in Asia.

“Thanks Mimi, I can’t wait.” I said hugging her back.

“Truly, everyone will go ballistic when they see you at the event. They will lose their minds when they realized that you will be gracing them by your presence.” She continued holding both my shoulders after we pulled apart. I just laughed at what she said. As I’ve mentioned, me being here is a huge deal.

“Mimi, I want you to meet my boyfriend. Mimi Mark, Mark Mimi.” I said introducing them both.

“Hi nice to meet you.” Mark said as he shook her hands.

“Likewise. Anna, you didn’t tell me that you’re dating Mark from GOT7.” Mimi turned to me saying as I blushed in embarrassment.

“Ssssh. We’re trying to be discreet about it.” I said to her as we started walking towards the exhibition floor.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve found someone. Mark, you are real lucky to bag a girl like Anna. If I wasn’t happily married and straight, I would totally date her.” Oh did I mention that Mimi has no filter? Like at all? Yup. “Anyway, I’ll come back to get you.” Mimi finally left us as Mark and I stared at her retreating form.

“Babe, Mimi is…. hmmm… she’s a bit interesting.” Mark said trying to be polite as possible as I just laughed at him.

“It’s okay, sometimes Mimi does not know what boundary means. But she’s really great at what she do. You’ll get used to it.” I told him as we started going around the paintings. Some paintings I will stop and smile but there are those that would capture my attention and will make me wonder what goes through the artist’s mind when he paints; what their eyes see when they stare at the canvass; what they feel when they move their hands and start painting.

“These are really good babe.” Mark said as I reached the last painting. “You must be so proud. Your father will be so proud.” I turned at look at him biting my lip.

“You think so?” I asked to which Mark nodded. I leaned in to give him a quick kiss wiping some of my lipstick off. “Thanks babe.”

Mimi fetched us just in time as Mark and I went to meet the young artists. Most of our artists are as young as 14 to as old as mid-20s. I’ve met all of them before but meeting them again now is extra special and more emotional. I shed tears as I hugged each artists as they share to me the inspirations behind the artworks. This is the reason why I established the foundation; discovering amazing talent and helping them nurture it.

When it’s time to go out and meet the guests, I stayed behind for a bit to talk to Mark. “Good luck baby. Knock them off their feet.” Mark said as he my back while I hug him and rest my head on to his chest. “I’ll be thinking of you while I’m out there.” I said and then pulling away before continuing, “I will hurry back to you and then we can leave and get some burgers.” Mark erupted into his high pitch laugh which I sometimes refer to as his hyena laugh.

“Oh baby, you do know the way to my heart. Do great, I love you.” Mark said one last time as he give me kiss.

I can see Mark from my periphery vision while he hide among the staff of the foundation as I went on stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to this year’s Kim Min Jun Annual Art Exhibition. I am humbled by giving us your time to give back and support the arts. I am also thankful for your continued support to the Kim Min Jun Foundation. Most of you might be surprised to see me here. For those of you who have been attending this event for years, I would like to extend my gratitude. Thank you so much. As you all know, my father, Kim Min Jun passed away when he ended his life.” I paused as I took a deep breath trying to control my emotions as I feel like I’ll start choking up. “He’s death left a scar to me that left me unable to attend any of the exhibitions. But because of a very special someone, he helped me overcome the biggest challenge of my life; to be able to appreciate artworks without breaking down remembering what happened to my father. Babe, thank you so much for being my strength, I love you.” I paused as I did my best to look straight ahead and not at Mark so as not to give away his identity. “But anyway, we are not here to talk about my love life.” I quipped earning a boisterous laugh from the audience. “Yes, we are here because we love and support the arts and that we believe and support these young artists. The little time that I have with my father, the memories that stay with me through all these years are all centered around the arts. My earliest memory I think is of me smearing paint on my mom’s favorite couch forever ruining it in the process but a couch she never had the heart to part with. To this day, it still exist and sit proudly in the corner section of the New York office.” I paused as the audience laughed again. I smiled as I breathe easier.

“People thought me crazy when at 14 I decided to establish a foundation. Crazy maybe you could say but it is my way of honoring the life of one of the two men in my life that molded me to the person that I am today. My father did his very best to inspire as much people he can through his art and he believes in the potential of young artists. I remember my father telling me, when I was 6 and was frustrated and complaining to him that I cannot draw, he said every child is an artist. The problem is how to remain an artist once we grow up. That’s how strongly he believe that everyone can be an artist, everyone. For him, pursuing art, chasing creativity takes courage. So for our young artists here, you are very brave. Braver than I could ever be. Every artist dips their brush in their own soul and paints their nature into their pictures. Each artwork is a representation of a fraction of who you are and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for sharing pieces of yourself to us. Thank you very much, have a great evening everyone.” I finished my speech as the audience gave me a standing ovation.

I left the stage with adrenaline pumping to my veins and wanting to get to Mark as soon as possible but Mimi intercepted me and introduced me to our biggest donors. I tried my best not to seem to antsy and talked to them for a bit. I also gave a short interview to the media outlets present in the event and of course they tried asking who my special person is but I just dismissed them jokingly. Finally after 20 minutes of going around, I went backstage and looked for Mark, one of the staff directed me to the waiting room in back.

I opened the door as I saw him sitting on the couch while watching something on his phone. He looked up to me when he heard the door opened. I rushed to his side as he welcomed me into a hug.

“You did great baby, I’m so proud of you.” He said to me as he rubbed my back and I nestled my head further into the crook of his neck. “Now we can eat burgers.” I said laughing as he laughed with me. I hope we can stay like this forever; happy, content and in love. I don’t think I’m able to recognize the life that I led before he came into my life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! So this is just a little fluff chapter just to show their relationship and some foreshadowing. Hahahaha. Anyway, I think I'll be done with this story in 35 chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> As always, vote, comment, and subscribe!
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	22. KMJ Annual Exhibition was graced with founder Kim Anna

**KMJ Annual Exhibition was graced with founder Kim Anna**  
by Erin Chong

Members of Asia’s elites have flocked South Korea once again for the annual Kim Min Jun Art Exhibition; dubbed as Asia’s answer to MET Gala. 

Some might think that this is just the same old event where the richest of the rich can flaunt their wealth. But this year’s event, patrons were graced by the late artist’s very own daughter, Kim Anna. For the short six year history of the exhibition, this is the very first time that Kim Anna attended. Her past absences casted rumors and doubts abound. While she was very much active with the preparation, reaching to out donors and attendees, she always decline to attend it.

Ethereal in a Song Hee Yeon original, where the young up and coming designer was also a beneficiary of the Kim Min Jun Foundation, Kim Anna opened this year’s exhibition sharing her past struggles coping with her father’s death, putting rumors to end. After all, she was just  young lady that was dealt with the most tragic of experiences. But what is juicier, is that she attribute her change of heart to a someone special. When The Society caught up with Kim Anna, she was tight-lipped about this special someone. Casting more mystery to the enigma that is Kim Anna.

Kim Anna’s presence might have done wonders to this year’s exhibition as it was reported that the event raised $7.4 million; the highest in the Exhibition’s history, topping the $4.3 million raised in last year’s North American exhibition.


	23. Chapter 22

Song for the chapter: [Bad Habit by Defsoul](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=bad+habit+defsoul+lyrics)  
——————————————  
The boys decided to throw a New Year’s party at their suite on New Year’s day and I met a lot of people. People that are close to them and people that they trust. It was also nice that Mark and I can be ourselves around them without fears of someone leaking it to the press. Blasting on the stereo are JB’s new songs that he dropped on SoundCloud as well as Youngjae’s. We also get a preview of Yugyeom’s song that will be dropping soon on SoundCloud too.

“What’s up Jae!” Mark greeting someone approaching us giving him a hug. 

“Yo Mark. Nice party going!” Jae responded equally enthusiastic.

“Anyway, I want you to meet my girl. Babe, this is Jae, Jae this is Anna.” I smiled and gave him a half hug. “He’s the one who helped me arranged my song for you.”

“Oh really? Wow, thank you. It was beautiful.” I said giving him another smile as Mark snaked his arm on my back.

“You’re welcome. When Mark approached me with the song, I knew immediately it was for someone special. I’m happy to help.” Jae explained as he continued on and explore the party.

“Hey guys! Look who I found!” Jackson said in his booming voice as he entered the suite with a girl  that I vaguely recognized next to him. “Seo Yeonie!” The boys exclaimed and I knew then who she is. She is one of Jackson’s closest friend and K-pop’s biggest solo act, L.SY. 

“Seo Yeonie! Why haven’t I seen your face these past few months.” Mark greeted her as he gave her a quick hug. She just laughed it off saying that she was busy preparing for her new album.

“Hey, I want you to meet my girlfriend Anna. Babe, this is—” Mark introduced me to her right after.

“Ashley. I mean Lee Seo Yeon. I’ve seen you perform at Pete’s. My friend Simon is your biggest fan.” I rushed only belatedly realized that Mark and Seo Yeon were looking at me stunned. “I’m sorry for spazzing. I just… you were so good and Simon couldn’t stopped talking about you but I assure you he’s harmless.” I said offering my hand but then Seo Yeon hugged me suddenly.

“OMG. I remember you too. You sang really good as well. Nobody has called me Ashley in so many years. What did he bribe you in order for you to go out with him.” I threw my head back laughing as Mark protested on the sides.

“Definitely his handsome face. Hahaha. No he’s an amazing guy and I’m lucky to have him.” I replied feeling automatically at eased with her. 

After that, more friends of the boys started arriving. There’s Peniel, another Youngjae, and then Amber made a brief appearance, a Jungkook and a whole lot more. I tried my best to remember their names but there are just too many. And then Seo Yeon had a little accident and spilled her drink on her top. I offered her a change of clothes and I directed her towards Mark’s room as I have a few change clothes that I left there. 

“Here you go.” I said as I handed her a top.

“Thanks Anna. Sometimes I’m just a huge klutz.” She said from the other door as she changed in the bathroom.

“Yeah I understand. Uhmmm, Seo Yeon, if you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been seeing JB?” I asked carefully as Seo Yeon fell silent on the other side and when she opened the door it revealed a pale Seo Yeon.

“We’re not…” She trailed off. “How did you know?” She asked as she got out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

“Uhhmmm, I accidentally overheard you and him having a small argument earlier. I’m sorry to intrude.” I said already feeling bad that I have to bring it up.

“It’s not your fault. It has been months since it ended. And we were not.. we weren’t really in a relationship, it was casual and nobody knows.” She said while I can clearly see that she was trying her best not to cry. 

“I’m sorry. Your secret’s safe with me. Come on, let’s join the party again.” I tried to smile and cheered her up as we went back downstairs just in time for the fireworks display.

After that meeting, Seo Yeon and I hanged out some more and we realized that we enjoyed each other’s company and we became fast friends. We sometimes talk about her and JB’s thing every now and then but very briefly. 

It’s now towards the of first week of January and after having a few rest, the boys flew to Taipei for a show and then to Vietnam while I visited Jeju to check on the construction progress. Since they’ll be out of the country in time for JB’s birthday, we had a nice dinner before they left for Taipei. Mark and I also gave our gift for JB; an Akai Professional MPK249 MIDI Player. When they got back, Mark and I went to JYP headquarters for a meeting regarding their US tour. I am joining them and we are here in JYP to iron out the details. 

“Hi babe!” Mark greeted me at the lobby giving me a quick kiss as I hugged him and we meet up with Seunghoon Oppa.

“Anna Mark, welcome.” Seunghoon Oppa greeted us as we settled in one of the practice rooms.

“Anyway, as we’ve coordinated with the producers for your US Tour and the top management, Anna’s presence in the US tours have been given a go signal.” Mark and I smiled at each other as this confirms that I’ll be joining them. “However…” I turned to look at Seunghoon Oppa when he continued as I grabbed Mark’s hand.

“However, as we are trying to be discreet about your relationship, the management bargained that Anna will take different flights to and from South Korea and US and in between tour destinations.” I felt Mark squeezing my hand tighter as I felt sad that I won’t be joining them in between flights.

“Hyung, that doesn’t make any sense. A lot of people join our flights and she could be just another passenger. Why does she need to take different flights?” Mark asked as he tried to keep his voice calm but I definitely heard the tension in his voice.

“Mark this is the decision of the management. It is also to protect you from unwanted attention.” Seunghoon Oppa also explained calmly.

“Mark, gwenchanna. It’s just the flights —“

“And the hotels. The producers were not amenable to shoulder another person’s accommodation.” Seunghoon Oppa trailed off as I stared at him stunned as I tried to rein in my own irritation. 

“Whaaat?” I asked again to clarify. I could’ve easily provided their accommodations while they were in the US but me doing so will only raise problems for the producers and I want to overstep my boundaryt that’s why I kept mum about the matter but really, not staying in the same hotel with Mark is too much. 

“Sorry Anna, if only I can do something about it.” Seunghoon Oppa looked contrite.

“This is a whole load of bull. It’s just you short of saying that she couldn’t come.” 

“Mark!” I called out to him as his temper gets the better of him and he walked out of the room.

“Oppa mianhae. I’ll just go talk to him.” I said as I stood up and went for the door. When I reached outside, I saw Mark sitting on the floor leaning back to the wall.

“What the hell was that?” I started as I took the seat beside him as we started talking in English. Mark and I usually converse in English when we are too happy about certain topics or too frustrated just like now.

“They were being disrespectful, babe. Does it make sense that you’re with me but not really?” Mark continued as he lowered his cap trying to hide his face from me.

“Mark, please look at me. What we’re asking from them is a favor. In fact, they don’t even have to oblige us but they did. I’m still joining you there.” I said as I sat facing him when he finally pulled out the cap and looked straight at me.

“But I’ll be worried half the time waiting for you or thinking whether you’re settling okay.” How can I stay irritated with him if he say things like these. I told him to wait for a bit as I pulled out my phone and dialed someone that can help me with the situation. I stood up and walk a way farther from Mark as he stared at me.

“Daddy, sorry to wake you up.” I said as it is already past midnight in New York right now.

“Honey, is something wrong?” My dad asked as he cleared his voice trying to chase away the sleep in his tone.

“Uhhmm, is it possible for me to use the jet while Mark’s group is touring?” I asked as I explained to him the situation.

“Well if that’s the case, use the jet. Those pudgy top brass in our company can fly commercial.” I let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you daddy. Mark and I we’ll see you soon.” I said as I finally bid him goodnight. I walked back to Mark and pulled him up and kiss him. “The things I do for you. If not for the fact that I love you. Come on.” I said as I started walking back to the room with Seunghoon Oppa.

“Oppa, I think I have a solution to our problem. I’ve checked with my dad and he allowed me to use our jet for all the flights in continental US. That way I can join you guys. I just need a complete list of people that would be joining us. It’s a 24-passenger plane so I think it would accommodate us just fine. That is if the producers would be okay with that. Tell them that it would be of no cost to them. Paying for my hotel is of no issue as well.” I explained to a stunned looking Seunghoon Oppa and Mark.

“Okay, I’ll check with them.” He said as he trailed off murmuring something like forgetting something about me. I just dismissed him as he went out to place the phone call.

“Baby, thank you.” Mark said as he hugged me.

“Well, I can’t have you worrying about me half the time when you’re supposed to be focused on your fans.” I said to him cheekily happy that he’s no longer moody.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! This is another filler chapter you could say but there's an important purpose for this. I've been having this idea for a JB fanfic for the longest time now. That's why I introduced the character of Lee Seo Yeon. It started when I truly listened to his tracks on SoundCloud and bothered to learn the english translation for it. When and if I'll write the fanfic, it'll be a far departure from Sweet Serenity as I've decided that it will be a Rated M. What do you guys think of a JB fanfic?
> 
> Next chapter will definitely focus on the US tour of the boys early this year and wait for it, there'll be drama. I'm also been meaning to ask how you feel about an all Anna POV? Or do you guys prefer that alternating POV? Another is, what do you think of the pseudo-article that I've posted with the last chapter? Is it good or should I do without it?
> 
> As always, vote, comment, and subscribe.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	24. Chapter 23

**Song for the chapter:[Classic by MKTO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnklzGJdsRQ)**  
——————————————————

“Could you reenact your Dream High 2 dance battle scene?” I laughed as Jinyoung read the fan request as the crowd goes wild. We are currently in Washington, the second stop in their US tour. 

I left a flight earlier than the boys to the Miami and settled in the hotel and waited for them to arrived. Mark and I had a short argument before we left for US when he found out just how much it’ll cost me to let them use the jet. 

_“Anna seriously you’re gonna spend at least $200,000 for our flights? Babe that’s too much.” I was startled when Mark barged in my office as I was answering correspondence._

_“Well hello to you too.” I said deadpanned as he settled in the sit in front of me._

_“Sorry. Hi babe. But Anna, 200 grand?” Mark repeated as he waited for my answer._

_I sighed as I faced him properly. “Where did you find that information?”_

_“It doesn’t matter. Just answer the question.” I can see that Mark’s temper is starting to rise and I calmed myself down; it will do no good if both of us are in a bad temper._

_“Babe, the jet that we are gonna use is the company jet and it has a fixed budget allocation whether it is being used or not. So us using it for the tour is of no big deal. The cost of flying it has already been factored. Now what seems to be the problem?” I explained to him calmly as he started to calm down as well._

_“Still, that’s a lot of money, babe.” Mark said defeated. I stood up and sat across him as I take his hand._

_“Babe, we own one of the fastest growing luxury boutique in the world. Is my having money gonna really be an issue in our relationship? What would you have me, poor or struggling with money?” I said to him as I’m trying to let him see that I am preparing to take over a successful business empire and that will always be part of our relationship. He turned my hands and squeezed it._

_“That’s not what I mean. It’s just that I feel like you’re giving me too much and I don’t think I can match that.” I sagged as I realized where he’s coming from. Of course he’s intimidated. I felt intimidated as well when I received my trust fund from my parents and it’s not just a measly six digit amount; try a couple millions._

_“Oh Mark I don’t think you understand how much you give to me. You gave me so much more than material wealth. You gave me the most precious thing in the world. Please don’t let this be an issue between us.”  Mark looked up to me smiling as he kissed my pulse point._

We went back and forth as I assured him it’s no big deal. I think it was the first instance where my money became an issue for us. And then when it was time for us to leave for Washington, the boys were floored with the fact that we’re traveling in a private jet and I didn’t hear the end of their teasing until Mark put a stop to it. I don’t know why but fronting the wealth that I have made me embarrassed. I think maybe it’s rooted in the fear that they’ll see me differently or treat me differently. But after the initial shock and awe, they were pretty chill about it.

Being on tour with them was a lot of fun. Starting the show always melt me because they sing Let Me as their opening song and I felt giddy knowing that it’s our song. I just realized that it was my first time seeing them perform live in Miami and it was crazy seeing them on stage killing it.

Tonight, Mark and are flying to New York to visit my parents. As they performed their last song, I went backstage and waited for Mark. After changing into fresh clothes, Mark and I bid the guys and staff goodbye as we are flying immediately straight to New York.

“Great show tonight babe.” I said to him as we settled in the car on the way to the tarmac.

“Thanks babe. It was great but I’m really exhausted.” He said as he leaned back and rest his head.

“Don’t worry you can take a rest on the plane.” I said as we rounded the corner as the tarmac came into view.

“Yup it’ll be nice to recharge for a bit.” Mark thanked me as I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. 

Not long after, we are cruising on our way to New York. It will only be an hour flight from Washington DC and Mark and I will be staying at our apartment there. We’ll then be taking a 40 minute helicopter ride to the Hamptons tomorrow to see my parents.

Mark went to take a nap on the small bedroom attached to the plane as soon as we boarded the jet. Me on the other hand did some work, after all it’s working hours in South Korea right now. I received the progress report from Woo Jin, my liaison officer in Jeju, about the construction and I am much satisfied with the work that HT Engineering and Construction is doing. At this rate, we’ll be a month ahead from our target schedule. I closed my laptop when the pilot signaled our initial descent. I walked towards Mark shaking him awake.

“Babe, we’re almost there.” I said as I took the seat beside him as he wake up.

“Oh okay.” He said with a yawn.

“Are you sure you’re still up to go out tonight? We can just stay in.” I said concerned. We plan to go out after we settled in the apartment just to sightsee for a bit but I’m much willing to stay in for him to take a rest.

“No no. I’m good. It’ll be nice to see New York at night and I can’t wait to eat out with you.” He said shaking his head and I just smiled as I snuggled in closer to him. “If you say so.”

—————————————————————

We finally reached Anna’s apartment and after checking with me for the last time, we left her apartment and started walking out on the streets of SoHo. She’s been telling me about this little Japanese restaurant that she really loves to eat and that’s where we are headed. It’s really nice to be out walking with Anna without the constant fear that someone might recognize me; at least this way, we are just like any other couple out on a date. While we’re walking towards the restaurant, she points out spots and places around the area that means something to her.

“And that babe is my favorite bakery. You really have to taste their kouign amann. I became so obsessed with it that it was all I ate for 3 weeks straight.” I nodded smiling at her just happy to listen to her stories as we walk hand in hand.

“I’ll be happy to try it babe.” I said lifting her hand kissing it.

“Anna?” A man suddenly called her name as we turned around to see who it is. “Oh what do you know, it really is you.” The man said as he started walking towards us as Anna let go of my hand.

“Oh my gosh Simon!” I just stared at Anna as she hugged the man in response. His name is vaguely familiar. “I thought you were in London?” She continued after a maybe too long for comfort of a hug.

“And I thought you were supposed to be in South Korea.” The man replied. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh right. I’m here with my boyfriend to see my parents. Simon this is my boyfriend Mark. Babe, this is Simon the one who was obsessed with Seo Yeon.” Ah now I know why he was familiar as she whispered to me. I extend my hand as he shook it.

“Nice to meet you man. So where are you guys headed?” He asked.

“We’re headed to Sapporo for dinner. You know what, you should join us.” It’s not that I don’t want this Simon guy to join us but I just don’t want him to join us. I just want to enjoy our first date here in New York with just that, us. But then Anna was so excited to see her friend that I just seconded what she said. 

During our dinner, I realized that Simon is an ok guy. So it turned out that him and Anna are childhood friends as they were neighbors and got reconnected during their college years. He’s currently based in London working for an architectural firm and was in town for his cousin’s wedding.

“Shut up. Lily’s getting married? Seriously? Who would’ve thought? Babe, his cousin is the quietest little mouse growing up and we seriously thought that she’ll end up as a cat lady. Hey Simon, didn’t she swore off boys?” It was nice seeing Anna so animated as Simon and her both laugh.

“Yeah everyone in the family was surprised as well. Apparently she and her fiancé met in Greece and fell madly in love. So after her 2 months vacation in Europe, they flew back here and announced their engagement. 3 months after I received their wedding invitation. But how about you? How are you doing?” Simon asked Anna.

“Oh I’ve been great. Construction for our latest brach is going really smoothly. We’re actually here in the US because Mark’s group is on tour right now.” Anna said as she linked her arms with mine while she give me the sweetest smile.

“Wait, are you Mark from GOT7?” I look away from Anna and looked at Simon nodding in acknowledgement. “No way! That’s why I thought you are so familiar. My fiancé Natalie will freak when she realized that I met you.”

“Ahh you’re engaged?” Anna exclaimed from my side from shock.

“Oh right. Sorry I forgot to tell you. We just recently got engaged like 4 days ago. She was supposed to come with me for the wedding but an emergency at their company left her unavailable.” Simon explained.

“Wow, that is amazing. How long have you been guys together like 5, 6 years?” Anna said as she leaned her head on my shoulder and I draped my arm on hers.

“Yeah 5 years 8 months and 17 days but who’s counting?” I chuckled in response to what he said but also making me think about mine and Anna’s future.

“Well congratulations.” Anna said.

“Thanks. I’ll send you guys an invitation and you have to promise you’ll come.” I nodded in response.

“Yup just let us know beforehand so that we can plan around it.” I said smiling as Anna nodded her head while still resting it on my shoulder.

“Thanks man. It was really nice meeting you. And you, I missed you Anna Banana.” Simon said as we finally bid him goodbye after dropping us off to the apartment.

As we entered the apartment, I lingered at the door as I watched Anna take off her shoes and coat.

“What’s with that look?” She asked after setting her scarf as I smiled at her. When Simon first brought the topic of marriage, there was an uncanny feeling at the pit of my stomach as Anna in a wedding gown flashed through my mind. I can’t know what the future holds for us both but I knew for a fact that there’s no other woman in my life or any other woman for that matter that can make me feel the way that she makes me feel.

“Kunyang. I’m just admiring how beautiful you are.” I said as I walked towards her and leaned in to giver her the deepest kiss as we moved towards her bedroom

As always, don't forget to vote, comment and subscribe.

xoxo alilesixteen

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Who's waiting for this update? So our favorite couple is now in the US and in New York no less. At first I thought of cutting this chapter out and go straight to The Hamptons chapter but I kinda wanna show that Anna has a life outside of Mark, GOT7 and work hence the appearance of Anna's friend Simon. This chapter has been in my mind since the early start of this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it. BTW, I have no idea how much it cost to fly private. I read somewhere that a seat in a private jet cost about $9000 but that is because you are paying to use a private jet and I feel like the cost will be much different if you own it. My earlier estiamation based on the nine grand calculation would reach them somewhere between $1-1.5 million. But hey, this is fiction so I can do whatever I want. Hahaha.


	25. Chapter 24

Song for the chapter: [Little Things by One Direction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ph19beN_B4)

————————————————

I woke up instinctively feeling the space beside me and I opened my eyes and looked around the room finding Mark standing in front of the glass windows. Sigh. I feel like I can never get over this. It feels like a dream waking up to him. Biting my lip, I stood up and walked quietly towards him hugging and resting my cheeks on his back.

“Good morning.” I whispered as I felt him hold my hands kissing it. I let go of him as he turned around to face me but then he kissed me suddenly. I’ve been addicted to his kisses ever since the first time I tasted them. 

“Now that is a good morning.” Mark said smiling as I mirrored his action. “Come on, let’s have breakfast. I got you your favorite kouign amann.” Mark said pulling me towards the dining area. I savored the moments like this, just us, where Mark and I can be ourselves. These little things like getting me breakfast or coffee are the reasons why I fell more and more in love with him.

After breakfast, we immediately started preparing to leave for my parents’ house. Mark and I we’ll be staying there for the night and then he’ll be flown out tomorrow morning to the tarmac where the jet is waiting before they’ll pick up the rest of the boys in Washington enroute to Chicago for their next show. Me on the other hand will spend more days with my parents and I’ll meet up with them in Houston on our way to Los Angeles.

Not long after, we’ve arrived in The Hamptons in my dad’s ancestral home. The 40-minute ride to here was field with laughter as we take in the view on the way. Finally getting off the helicopter, I see my parents waiting for us from the back porch as we landed on my parents’ expansive backyard. 

“Oh honey!” My mommy greeted me with a hug squeezing me tight.

“Hi mom.” Mark greeted my mom giving her a kiss as well.

“How was the flight?” My dad asked me after I gave him a kiss.

“It was great. By the—“ I was interrupted by the pattering of paws as our dogs got let out and started running towards.

“Oh my gosh guys. Hi hi! Hey Governor.” My 9 year old Portuguese Water Dog greeted me as I squatted down to their level. I got Governor right around the time that I established the foundation and he used to live with me when I moved out for college and again after that. Sadly, because of his old age, the vet advised against the long flight to South Korea that’s why he’s back here with my parents. Not to be left out, our 6-year old Giant Schnauzer named Dame jumped on my shoulder effectively sitting me on my . 

“Hey guys, I missed you so much!” I said as I give them kisses and scratching their heads. I then noticed my mom’s newest dog a Bellington Terrier named Blanche is sniffing around Mark as he sat down to its level and offered his hand to be sniffed before he was allowed to pet the dog. It was at this moment that the rest of the dogs noticed him and Governor being the goofy dog that he is, he jumped and nestled his self in Mark’s lap making us laugh out loud.

After having lunch, where my parents gifted Mark and I each a couple Patek Philippe Nautilus watch as a late Christmas gift and after settling down a bit, we set out on the yacht for an afternoon cruise in time for the sunset. We are now lounging on the bow of the boat as Mark is on the phone with his dad.

“Yes dad. We’ll see you soon. Okay, I will. Bye.” I looked at Mark as he ended the call.

“What did your dad said?” I asked as he came closer to me .

“He said he and my mom can’t wait to see you and they checked if there is something particular that you don’t eat.” He explained as I leaned back and snuggled to his side using his arm as pillow.

“I can’t wait to meet your parents as well.” I said as I felt a pang of anxiety knowing that this will be the first time that I am meeting them. 

“They love you already and they haven’t met you yet. It will be great baby.” I don’t know how but he somehow sensed my anxiety and just like that, he made it better.

Not long after the sun starts to set as we watched it from the railing with Mark standing behind me hugging me with a pair of blanket to keep me warm. My parents are on the second floor of the yacht watching the sunset as well. I let out a content sigh as I took a deep breath.

“This is really beautiful baby. I’m glad that we get to spend time with your parents.” Mark said as I stared off the horizon. Sometimes I forget how beautiful the sunsets here. I tilted my head and give him a chaste kiss. 

After witnessing the sunset, we went to Scarpetta Beach for dinner and then finally went home. Retiring for bed, I sneaked into Mark’s room as I get used to sleeping next to him. I think my parents just wanted the pretense that Mark and I sleeps on separate bed despite knowing that wasn’t the case.————————————————  
I’m so excited to see Anna again that I was the first one to get out of the car and in the jet the minute that the car was parked. I haven’t seen her in four days as she spent quality with her parents and I’ve been missing her so much despite our nightly video calls. I rushed to her as I saw her standing by the entrance waiting for me.

“I missed you so much.” I said to her after giving her a kiss not caring about the flight attendant on board. She just give me a peck before nuzzling her head on the crook of my neck. 

“Hey hey. Nice to see you. Finally, Mark can now shut up about how much he misses you.” I stick out my tongue to Jackson as I continued to hug Anna tight while feeling the vibrations from her laugh.

“You better be nice Jackson or else you won’t be getting your gift from my parents.” Anna said as she pulled away.

“Who’s getting gifts?” BamBam suddenly butted in as he also get in the plane. I looked at Anna expectingly. When everyone’s present, Anna had the flight attendant bring out the gifts from her parents. Later on, I found out from Anna that her mom went crazy shopping and put out some sort of gift packages for everyone on the team which include a shoes, perfume and pair of sunglasses. That’s one thing I realized about her parents, that they are just naturally giving people without being show offs. Anna and I caught up with each other during the 3-hour flight. We then settled in the hotel as we prepared to meet with my parents. I asked them to just wait for us in the house so as not to overwhelm Anna.

“Babe, can you reach for those bags. We need to bring those and oh I almost forgot.” I watched Anna as she run around the room looking for various things. Apparently, her mom is not the only who went crazy shopping as she bought gifts for my entire family. I approached Anna as she hurriedly turned around almost hitting me.

“Babe, relax. They’ll like you whether you bring them gifts or not. So let’s just take a deep breath and relax. Everything’s gonna be okay. I got the bags, my dad’s gift as well as Joey’s and RC’s. And now Leila’s and Kylie’s.” I said as I gathered all the stuff that we will be bringing to my parent’s house. Anna slumped her shoulders as she rested her head on my chest.

“I’m just so nervous babe. I don’t know how you survived meeting my parents.” She said as I wrapped my arms around her.

“It’s easy. Because they have to be good people if they have you as their daughter.” I said as she leaned her head back giving me a kiss then nodding her head.

“Thank you for calming me down.” She said as I placed a kiss on her head.

It was a short 30 minutes drive to my place house and we arrived here in no time. We got off the car as I went around to get the gifts when Anna stopped my hand.

“I think the gifts are too much, babe. I am going overboard right?” I took a small breath as I turned to Anna pulling her in my arms.

“Babe, you are not going overboard. If you want, we can just take Leila’s and Kylie’s gift and I’ll just ask Joey to bring in the other gifts quietly where they can check it out after we leave. How does that sound?” I can’t force her to see that my parents are very much interested to meet her and that she looks perfect to them because she is perfect for me. She let out a sigh and nodded saying okay quietly. My parents meet up with us on the front porch giving me a hug and a kiss.

“Anna.” My dad greeted her as she stood next to me.

“Hello Mr. Tuan, Mrs. Tuan.” She greeted quietly with a smile.

“Nonsense with these formality, welcome. Call us mom and dad.” I sent my dad a thankful smile as he tried to make Anna at ease as we entered the house and the rest of my family started gathering around us. 

“Oh my gosh Anna hi. It seems like I’ve known you for a long time. It’s great to finally meet you.” Tammy greeted her enthusiastically and I smiled as my girl is now smiling ear to ear. “I know me too.” She replied.

“Leila, Kylie, Uncle Mark’s here and Aunt Anna too.” My sister called my nieces as I put my arm on Anna’s back to reassure her. She gave me a big smile as she holds the gifts for them.

“Unca Mark!!” I crouched to their level as Leila and Kylie started running towards me.

“Oh my goodness you guys are getting big. How are you? I miss you guys!” I grinned as they let out giggles as I peppered them with kisses. 

“Hey guys, I want you to meet someone special, can you giver her your special hugs?” I told them as they nodded and I felt Anna crouching by my side. “This is Aunt Anna. Can you say hi to her?” 

“Hi Kylie, hi Leila.” Anna said as she gave them a big smile. It was Leila who reacted first as she throw her arms and give her a hug. Seeing her little sister, Kylie also rushed and gave Anna a hug.

“You’re pwetty.” Leila said as Kylie nodded as well.

“Well you’re pretty as well, both of you. In fact, I have something for you.” I smiled at them as my nieces warmed up quickly to Anna and they loved her gifts to them. My nieces got attached to Anna and they pulled her to sit beside them during dinner making Anna sit in the middle while Leila and Kylie sat each of her sides giving me amusing laugh as I was booted out of my seat next to her.

“So Anna, Mark mentioned that your managing your family’s hotel business?” We all turned to my dad but I immediately turned to look at Anna. I know for a fact that she’s embarrassed to talk about the work that she do.

“Uhmm yes. I managed our branch in Seoul and I am overseeing the construction for our Jeju branch. But my dad recently asked me to be the regional director for Asia and I’m still looking into it as I want to focus on finishing the Jeju construction first.” Anna gave me a smile as the regional director position is news to me. I guess they discussed it while she was with her parents.

“Actually, Anna’s been training to manage the hotels since she was 16, right babe?” I said as I feel Anna throwing me daggers as I just smiled.

“Really? Wow. That’s amazing.” My dad said impressed.

“Ah yes. My dad started training me when I was 16 and it continued while I was in college. It’s the reason why I went to UPenn so that I can be at the headquarters during my free time.” She doesn’t want to talk about it but she was born to do this and I am so proud at how much she accomplished at such a young age.

After dinner, we hang out at the living room as Kylie and Leila continued to crowd around Anna. I hang out with my siblings but half of my attention is on Anna.

“Do you guys wanna hear my favorite Disney song?” Anna asked after she sang the theme song for Moana per my nieces request. Leila and Kylie nodded as Leila sat on Anna’s lap. At this point, we turned our attention to them.

_Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_  
_Small, to say the least_  
_Both a little scared_  
_Neither one prepared_  
_Beauty and the beast_

_Ever just the same_  
_Ever a surprise_  
_Ever as before_  
_Ever just as sure_  
_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_  
_Tune as old as song_  
_Bittersweet and strange_  
_Finding you can change_  
_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_  
_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast._

Her singing gave me an idea for the lyrics on our new song. We gave her a clap breaking the girls’ moment as she looked at us shyly. 

“You got a keeper, son.” I looked at my dad as he gave me a smile which I returned. My heart swell as she is a vision singing while interacting with my nieces. I don’t understand how someone can fall in love deeper but I know the feeling. Being with Anna is the best thing that’s happened to my life and I vow to love her every single day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yay it's meet the 'rents chapter. I got the idea for the Tale as Old as Time from their song Shopping Mall as Beauty and The Beast was mentioned on Mark's lyrics and if I'm not mistaken, he was the one who wrote his own lyrics. Before listening to Shopping Mall, Anna was supposed to sing How Far I'll Go from Moana as I remembered my toddler cousin is obsessed with it and has asked me to sing it countless of times. And I just want to throw this out there, I'm not a One Direction fan but Little Things was written by Ed Sheeran anyway and I love that ginger head heaven-sent voice. So this is just another fluff chapter. But isn't Anna so cute worrying about meeting Mark's family? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to vote, comment and subscribe.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	26. Chapter 25

**Song for the chapter:[Helium by Sia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOu4bTHet6M)**  
——————————————————  
“We’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” I nodded as I give one last hug to Mark’s dad. We spent the rest of the afternoon bonding with Mark’s family. All the worry and anxiety that I have before meeting them quickly vanished as soon as I met them. His parents asked us to stay for a bit more and have dinner with them but we need to leave now as Mark needs to be at the venue for the rehearsals.

“I’ll send a car to pick you guys up so you don’t have to drive back so late.” Mark added.

I immediately snuggled at Mark’s side as soon as we entered the car.

“How was it?” He asked. I tilted my head as he looked down at my smiling face.

“Your family is wonderful. It was really nice meeting them.” I replied feeling giddy.

“See? I told you you have nothing to worry about. Even my nieces love you.” He said as I bit my lip in excitement. “And I love you.” I said giving him a kiss. The rest of s were already at the venue for a quick rehearsal and sound check. They always do this in every venue just to make sure they get the feel of the stage.

“I’ll see you back at the hotel okay?” I give him a kiss as I bid him goodbye. I’m off to our branch here in Los Angeles for some work that my dad asked me to take care so I won’t be joining them for the soundcheck.

“Contact me once you’re done with your work there, okay?” He said hugging me tight.

“You too. Bye.” I give him one last kiss before finally leaving.

We encountered some traffic on the way to the hotel but thankfully we arrived within the hour. I was met by the General Manager of the branch, Miranda, at the lobby.

“Anna, it’s nice to see you.” I smiled as I greeted her with air kisses.

“Miranda, it’s been so long. How are you?” I said.

“Oh everything’s great. Anyway, your dad wants you to check out the new additions to our Pragma Suites.” I frowned a bit from what she said in confusion. Why does my dad needs me to check our Pragma suites? Our Pragma suites are exclusive to couples wanting the complete romantic experience. 

“Oh okay.”  That’s all I could say as she lead the way. Miranda started fidgeting around checking her pockets.

“Is something wrong?” I asked.

“Uhhmm, I think I left my phone in the office and I am waiting for an important call.” She said as the elevator door finally opened. 

“Well then you can go back and get it. I’ll be okay checking the suite by myself.” I said as I got off the elevator.

“Are you sure?” I nodded assuring her that it’s really okay. She thank me saying that she’ll be back quickly. I open the door to the suite when I was surprised by what I see.

“Mark? What are you doing here?” I sputtered as I see my boyfriend, who I clearly dropped off in Pasadena, standing in the middle of the suite holding a bouquet of flowers.

Mark gave me an amused smile while walking towards me before sweeping me in the most passionate kiss. 

“Happy monthsary, baby.” He whispered.

“Oh… oh… OH!” I gasped realizing that it’s our monthsary today. With eyes wide, I kissed him again, deeper than it was before. “Happy monthsary.”

Mark explained to me while dining that he asked help from my dad to plan the surprise and that I don’t have anything to check at all. And that there was no soundcheck and I belatedly understood why he was insisting for me not to get out of the car when I dropped him off.

“Isn’t it crazy that it has only been two months since we got together? It feels longer than that.” I said as I take a sip of my wine. Mark take my hand and kissed it.

“I also asked everyday how is it that you’re with me. Thank you for putting up with me.” I smiled at him thinking him crazy.

“I think you got it all wrong. Thank YOU for putting up with me.” I leaned closer giving him a quick peck.

“I love you. I hope I continue to live up to my promise of making you happy.” I bit my lip as I swoon over him. “I love you.” I said breathlessly.

Mark surprised me again when he had all of our stuff from the other hotel brought here telling me that we will be staying here until we fly back to Seoul.

We arrived quite awhile at the venue for GOT7s soundcheck. I tried to help as much as I can during this tour by usually assisting the stylist or doing the boys’ make up. Right now, the boys are getting dressed and have their make up and hair done. Mark had his make up and hair done so I’m helping him get dressed right now. When he got out from changing, my knees maybe buckled a bit.

“I think you should wear red more. You look so hot in it.” I said as I help him straightened out the clothes.

“Really?” He asked as I nodded excitedly.

“Do great out there. This time, I’ll be in the crowd cheering you guys.” Tonight, I’ll sitting with Mark’s family watching them which is exciting because I either watch them from the sides of the stage, backstage or if I can sneak into the front.

“I’ll be sure to look out for you!” I giggled as he lifted me and spin me around.

I met up with Mark’s family backstage before getting to our seat. His nieces immediately crowded around me as they started talking my ear off and singing to their uncle’s songs. Every now and then, some fans would approach us wanting to take a picture with his family specially his dad. During those times, my heart would skip a beat worrying whether they’ll be curious enough to find out who I am. I was talking to Joey about his research in Taiwan as we wait for the show to start.

“So how long will you be in Taiwan?” I asked.

“Just for the summer so about two months. You think you guys can drop by to see me there?” Joey asked.

“I’m not sure if he’ll be able to since they’ll start promoting again during that time. But in case we can’t make it, you can just fly in Seoul.” I offered not wanting to commit to flying to Taiwan when I haven’t consulted Mark. At least with Joey flying in to see us, I can offer to take him around.

“Okay. But it would be nice if you guys can come.” I smiled nodding.

“I know someone that lives in Taiwan and I can pass on his contact number to you in case you need help there.” He thanked me before Kylie started getting my attention again when the intro video started playing and the crowd goes wild.  
——————————————————  
Adrenaline is still pumping through my veins as I changed clothes ready to head out. My parents are treating us for a dinner to celebrate Chuseok and then to celebrate the successful end of our US tour. Marshals escorted me outside towards a waiting car as I’ll be driving towards the restaurant since Anna and I are staying at a different hotel than my members.

My parents rented out one of their favorite restaurant for our exclusive use and when I arrived there, I was surprised that some of my friends were also present. I immediately seek out Anna finding her surrounded by my nieces once again. I walked to her and gave her a hug.

“Hi.” I said as I kissed her cheeks getting the attention of my nieces.

“Unca Mark!!!” I laughed as my nieces were surprised to see me as they were too enraptured on Anna. I took the seat beside Anna as I take Kylie to sit her on my lap as Leila occupies Anna’s.

“Unca Mark, Auntie Anna said that she’ll come with us to Disneyland tomorrow.” Kylie said to me excitedly as I looked at Anna playing with Leila who was playing with her hair.

“Really? That will be amazing. Aren’t you excited to go tomorrow?” I responded excitedly as well nodding.

“YES!!!” I chuckled as my niece shouted getting the attention of her mom who just smiled and then continued her conversation with someone.

“How about you Leila? Are you excited for tomorrow?” I asked trying to get the attention of my youngest niece who’s giggling as Anna give her a raspberry.

“Ohhh, I think Uncle Mark’s excited to go to Disney as well.” Anna said _whispering_ loudly. I let out a sigh of contentment admiring how good Anna is with my nieces which eventually went to some errant thoughts of how amazing she would be as a mother.

We took a couple of group photos as my dad posted the social media friendly picture, meaning the picture that doesn’t include Anna. After that, Anna excused herself to the washroom while I was having a conversation with my friend Randy. I followed her with my eyes as I excused my self following after her. 

I was about to shout after her as I see her frozen in place right in front of the girls washroom. When I reached closed enough. I heard some women talking bad about her. They were loud enough that I can hear them clearly.

_“…….. think she bribed her way into dating Mark? I think her family owns a motel or something.”_

_“OMG, that is so pathetic. I bet you they will not last. Mark will eventually get tire of her.” The former one said as they broke out into laughter._

I can’t believed what I’m hearing as I neared Anna standing behind her. I’m trying to rein in my anger as I focus on making sure that Anna’s okay.

“Anna” I whispered as she jumped a little when I touched her shoulder. She didn’t respond to me but I can feel her body shaking when all of a sudden she started running.

“ANNA!” I called out to her as we reached outside of the restaurant as I see her trying to hail a cab. I run faster finally catching up to her.

“Anna, babe you—“ I repeated as she abruptly turned towards me with tears already flowing out of her eyes. My heart breaks seeing her cry.

“What Mark? What are you gonna say? That they were wrong?” She snapped at me shocking me effectively shutting me up. “Well guess what, Mark? They were right I am a goody two shoes. Because that’s the only way I know how.” I tried hugging her but she pushed me back while taking a step away from me exclaiming a resounding no.

“I thought doing my best in anything that I do will somehow lessen the hurt that I caused my parents. I tried to stay on that rigid path coz’ I fear that if I don’t, I’ll fall towards the deep end and drown. Damn it, don’t you think that I longed to be a normal teenager who sneaks out of her parents house to meet up with her friends and drink illegally and just have fun? But every time I think of doing that, of rebelling, or lashing out, I remember my parents and thinking how much more will I have to continue hurting them. Sometimes I wish, just for once, I’ll be an irresponsible person not constantly thinking whether I live up to people’s expectation of me. I think I set my bar too high, it’s exhausting and I feel like I’m being suffocated.” I started tearing up as I don’t know how to deal with Anna and how to take away her pain.

“I’m sorry I’m not normal. I’m sorry for being boring. I’m sorry for continuously hurting you.” I didn’t even realized that a cab stopped for her. The next thing I know, she’s already getting inside. Snapping out, I ran after the cab and when it stopped, Anna rolled the window. 

“I’m so sorry Mark, but I need some space.” I shook my head.

“No no… Anna please don’t leave. Please. Tell me what I need to do to make this right.” I said as I desperately search for the words to say. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” She said as she told the driving to start driving. I stood there stunned at the said of the road looking after the cab that Anna’s in. I wailed, slumping onto the ground. “ANNA!!!!!!”

“No, I have to go after her. She needs me. She needs me.” Despite feeling manic, I ran towards the car and pulled out of the place immediately, not even bothering to check on my family and friends.

“Please please Anna, please don’t give up on us.” I said out loud as I rounded the street of the hotel. I didn’t even bothered to park the car or give the keys to the valet, I just got out of the car and ran towards the elevator.

“No no no.” I kept repeating the words as I arrived to an empty suite. I looked around and I can’t find any of Anna’s stuff. I ran back down to the concierge.

“Mr. Tuan.” Miranda, the general manager, said to me.

“Have you seen Anna?” I asked desperately.

“Uhh…” She uttered.

“Please, where is Anna?” I asked pleadingly as I said out of breath.

“Mark, Anna has left for New York. She said to give this to you.” I reached for the note with a shaking hand.

_Mark,_

_I’m sorry I have to leave like this. I’m sorry that you have to continuously deal with my demons and seeing you hurt because of me just about kill me. I think I need this space to find out whether I deserve your love. Please, don’t run after me. I need you to be with your family. I’ll call you as soon as I get to New York. Even though I think I no longer deserve to say this, I still want you to know, I love you so very much._

_Anna_

“Noooooooo.” I wailed as I slumped on the floor weeping not caring what other people might think or say. I cannot lose the greatest thing that’s ever happened to my life.  
 **——————————————**  
 **Author's Note:** Waaaah, what a polarizing chapter again. Originally, it was just supposed to focus on the fanmeet and that encounter but then I remembered that I haven’t written anything about them celebrating their relationship so I inserted this here. 

Now let’s get on to that encounter. I think it’s natural for Anna to still have some insecurities after going through what she went through and although she made incredible strides in moving forward, there will still gonna be some scars buried deep down just like what happened in this chapter. I think experiencing something similar to what happened to Anna, you either rebel, overachieve or completely shut down. 

But Anna, being a good kid that she is, she tried her very best making her parents proud by doing what she think will make them happy including going into the family business which for me is very polarizing. The methodical and ruthless businesswoman that she is is a stark contrast to a creative and artistic Anna. 

Now poor Mark, admittedly he’s been amazing all through out the different ordeals that Anna has went through, but in reality he’s been winging it and just be the loving and patient person that he is. When I first thought of this scene, about a month and half ago maybe, I cried so hard imagining the lines in my head. 

I’m not saying that I identify with Anna or that Anna is based on me, but I went through a similar situation when I was really young and don’t know how to deal with the conflict and insecurities within me. I think this is a point of similarity in a way that Anna is still growing up and maturing. I think I’ll be able to elaborate more on this on the next chapter. Now will this incident finally drive a wedge between the two? What do you guys think?

As always, don’t forget to vote, comment and subscribe.

xoxo alilesixteen


	27. Chapter 26

**Song for the chapter:[Gravity by Sara Bareilles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_U6iSAn_fY)**  
——————————————  
I excused myself from the crowd as I went to the washroom. I’m so ecstatic as it’s amazing seeing Mark with his family and how tight knit and close they are even when Mark is away all the time. I’m an only child and it has been just u me and my parents but being surrounded by Mark’s huge family is indescribable. They are more than what I imagined a huge family is. I was about to enter the washroom when I heard someone mentioned my name.

_“She is such a goody two shoes. Didn’t you see her sucking up too much to Mark’s family?” A familiar voice said which was followed by another one._

I let out a gasp as my back stiffen and I am frozen in place. 

_“You saw that too? I heard from Tammy that she gifted them these luxury bags. You think she bribed her way into dating Mark? I think her family owns a motel or something.”_

No. I thought as I felt my body felt cold and clammy as buried insecurities start to break out of the surface. 

_“OMG, that is so pathetic. I bet you they will not last. Mark will eventually get tire of her.” The former one said as they broke out into laughter._

I let out a gasp as I fisted my shirt where my heart is as I try to ease the pain. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder followed by Mark’s voice. I cannot face him. I feel humiliated and ashamed knowing that he too heard it. I ran out of the restaurant trying to get away from the situation. Mark catching up to me only made things worse as the darkest of thoughts surfaced above. I know those girls must be Mark’s friends. It’s the only way they could’ve known that I gave his family gifts. I didn’t mean to but I inevitably lashed out to Mark.

I breakdown as soon as I closed the window leaving Mark behind. What they said only emphasized the things that I struggle with. As soon as we got together, all I ever gave Mark are heartache and heartbreak forcing him to deal with my problems. 

One vivid memory stood out when I was 16. One day, my dad had a visitor. Unintentionally, I overheard his conversation with his friend.

_“How is Anna doing Rick?” His friend asked as they drink whiskey in the den._

_“She’s doing great. I think the foundation was a good move as she comes out of her shell more and more each day. I just, we just sometimes feel frustrated not knowing what else we can do more.” I covered my mouth with my hand muffling my gasp._

_“What about the hotel? You know she’s sixteen now. It’s high time to start training her if you want her to secure her position in the company. Everyone knows that she’s not your biological daughter and those punks in your company will surely take advantage of that.”_

_“Watch your mouth Bernie. I would be willing to give up the company if it means that Anna will be better.” I had enough and I ran away and hid in my room where I spent the entire night thinking about their conversation._

_That night, I made the decision to do everything in my power to be the daughter that my dad needs me to be. That is the reason why the very next day, I asked my dad to train me. I did my very best to exceed the expectations of the people around me trying to prove that I may not be Richard Dawson’s biological daughter, but I am the daughter that he raised. I will not let anyone to take away my parents’ hard work, even if it means sacrificing my dreams._

_When my time had started to eaten up by my days at the hotel, classmates and friends started whispering behind my back. I became the boring teacher’s pet goody two shoes trying to embarrass everyone. What they didn’t realized was that I was only doing it so as no one can question my credentials and qualifications when the time comes._

_College was no different as well. When it was revealed that I am the daughter of a hotelier, any success and any achievement that I had were all reduced to somehow me getting help from my father._

I shake my head trying to clear it as I grabbed my phone and dialed Miranda. I asked her to load my stuff in the car and get me a flight out to New York. I was barely keeping it in while talking to her and at one point I had to stop as she asked whether she needs to load Mark’s stuff as well.

Everything was ready as soon as I arrived at the hotel and there is only one thing I needed to do. I asked them for a pen and paper as I write a note to Mark. Taking a deep breath, I folded the paper and looked at Miranda as I handed her the note.

“Just give this to him when he comes looking for me. I…” I stopped as I bit my lip trying to stop my self from crying.

“You don’t have to say anything, Anna. I just… whatever it is, I know you can push through. A rented jet is waiting for you at the tarmac.” Miranda said with kindness and sympathy.

“Thank you.” I whispered as I give her a sad smile.

“Ready to leave, Ms. Kim?” The driver asked after I entered the car. How can I say that I’m not? That all I want is Mark but I know I can’t. Deep breath.

“Yes. Thank you.” I said despite my hesitations. The driver is kind enough to put out the partition letting me cry in privacy. In the middle of crying, I remembered a conversation that Mark and I had just last night.

“Your turn?” Mark said as he rubbed my bare back. 

“Hmmm, let’s see.” I said thinking as I propped my self up with my elbows. “Okay, here’s one. I promise that even if or when things are hard, I will be your source of strength.” I said biting my lip.

“Wow. That’s a good one. Okay how about this one, we’ll promise to be there for each other and that your problems will be my problems and we will fix it together.”  Mark said as he leaned in and kissed me hungrily.

Gasp. I heaved in and out. I felt dizzy as I remember another promise that we agreed upon the very first time that we got together.

“Just one last. We need to be honest to each other all the time. Okay? We need to be committed to each other and communicate with one another openly.” I said to him.

Snapping out of it, I brought down the partition and just about shouted at the driver to turn around the car and drive back to the hotel. I grabbed my phone seeing the numerous missed calls and messages from Mark. I got calls and messages from the other GOT7 members too.

“Oh baby.” I uttered as I wiped away my tears and dialed his phone. I fidget as he is still not answering his phone. I bite my lip nervously.

I get out of the car as soon as it slowed down and ran inside when I stopped abruptly as I see Mark slumped down on the floor with my note crumpled in his hand. Tears immediately started pouring down as I walk towards him with labored breath.

I slowly kneel in front of him and with shaking hands, I cupped his face pulling it up. I let out a sob as I see his red-rimmed crying eyes.

“Anna?” He whispered unsurely.

Sniffling, “I’m sorry for running away.” I said. He must have realized that I am not an illusion as he pulled me in a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry. Don’t leave me again.” He chanted. I feel like my heart is breaking into million pieces as guilt wrack my frame from hurting him. 

That night, I laid it all out to Mark and explained to him why I reacted that way and why I ran away from him. Both of us apologized profusely, him saying that he can’t believe that someone would think of me that way. Mark had to call the members and his family and made an excuse that I had an emergency at the hotel and  that we didn’t have time to say goodbye. I know some things have to change and some things that I have to address first. That’s why I called up my dad while Mark’s sleeping.

“Hey dad.” I greeted.

“Hey sweetheart. How’s LA?” My dad said jovially.

“Uhmm, LA’s great. I’ve met Mark’s family and they are so nice.” I said trying to gather my courage.

“Dad?” I started getting his attention. “About the regional director position… I don’t think I can take it. In fact, I need to get a time off from work.” I finished while I am met with silence for a bit. I got up and went out of the balcony to get some fresh air.

“Okay… What brought this on?” My dad finally speak. I leaned back on the railings as I look up the night sky thinking of what to say,

“I just… I think I need time to myself first. Everything’s been a roller coaster ride and I think the dizziness finally caught up to me.” I exhale as I start welling up. I can faintly hear my dad sighing on the other side.

“Are you and Mark having problems?” I instinctively shake my head as I wipe the tears.

“No no. Mark’s… he’s been amazing and so patient dad. It wasn’t him. I just… I really need the time off. I won’t completely stop working. I’ll continue to coordinate with my team but you know…” I trailed off.

“Okay. Sweetheart, mom and I are just here for you. We love you so much.” My dad said as tears drop once more. I bid him goodbye and I went back inside. I slowly got in and snuggled to Mark.

I felt someone shaking me as I slowly opened my eyes waking up. Mark is hovering above me while waking me up. Trying to get my bearing, I pulled myself up finally focused on Mark. 

“Hey!” He said quietly as he sit on the edge of the bed. I leaned forward giving a kiss just because I feel like it will make him better.

“Good morning.” I said as I pulled out as Mark leaned his forehead to mine and breathing in.

“Good morning.” He replied. Last night was a revelation for us both and there were a lot of things that we discussed that we didn’t even realized that we needed. But ultimately, we come to an understanding of where we both stand; and that we still very much love each other and this is just another hiccup like the other ones before.

“Tammy called to ask if we’re ready to leave. I told her that you’re still sleeping and that we might not be able to.” Ahh, Disneyland. Even though I much prefer to stay in and just have a quiet time, Kylie and Leila came into my mind and I don’t think I can bear them disappointed because their uncle’s not there.

“Oh no we can totally go. I’ll just need to take a bath and we can leave.” I said giving him a smile.

“Are you sure? It’s totally okay if we don’t.” Mark said taking my hand and giving me reassuring rub.

“I’m sure.” I said.

We had a quick breakfast and within an hour, we are on our way to Annaheim. The ride there was pleasant as we listen to music and talk about ordinary things just like we used to do.

“I talked to my dad.” I breached the topic as Mark briefly glanced at me. “I’m taking a time off from work.”

“That’s good.” He said and just like that he silently grabbed my hands giving me encouragement.

Kylie and Leila were ecstatic when they saw us both and quickly pulled me around wanting to take pictures with the princesses. It was a nice distraction from what happened last night and I think it was a good experience for Mark too as I visibly see him relax and enjoy spending time with his family. At first I was weary as some of Mark’s friends came to join us but I put it in the back of my mind and just focus on the girls. 

Unbeknownst to me, Mark shortly confronted the two girls that was backstabbing and that he insure the help of Randy and Calcy to make sure that none of it will reach back to me. Mark’s family asked us to join them for dinner but Mark made an excuse that we have prior appointment. In truth, he just wants to have a quiet dinner with just us two. We bid goodbye to his family as we’re to leave tomorrow back to South Korea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Whew, I think we can say that this is crisis averted. Just a bit if trivia, it was this song by Sara Bareilles that started me creating the playlist for this fic and this chapter as well as the previous one was inspired by it. Just like what the song says, something always brings me back to you  
> It never takes too long. Anna was always meant to come back to Mark and not leave and I think its a beautiful testament of their love despite the challenges and circumstances. And as I mentioned last chapter, I was also inspired by a personal experience. My ex had this very beautiful ex girlfriend that we still see because we go to the same school. Unlike Anna, I shut down and didn't trust my ex then that I am the one he wants. There's also another instance where I was bullied by a teacher and was so shocked that I didn't know how to react or do. I completely detached from my family and from him and he was so hurt because he didn't understand what's happening to me because I also didn't trust that he would understand.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be a time skip and we'll see a summary of how's sabbatical life for Anna. Next chapter will be around GOT7's comeback as well. We're slowly towards the finish line for this. Thank you to everyone who stuck to me from the very first chapter and to the new readers, welcome.
> 
> As always, vote, comment and subscribe.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	28. Chapter 27

**Song for the chapter:[Unpack by Gabe Bondoc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NWmo2-tCP4)**  
——————————————————  
What difference a month can do. Once we get back from the US, the boys moved out of the hotel within a week. They ended up moving to a new place as it was decided that their old dorm will be use by trainees from then on. Mark not being as accessible as when they were in the hotel is something different. Mark and I put more effort to see each other and we get by with periodic texts and calls. I also drop by their company headquarters bringing them food while they are recording and practicing.

It is also different for me as I no longer have to go to the office everyday. With the new found time on my hands, I picked up painting again having sessions with the in house instructor of the foundation. It’s great to actually apply all the things that I’ve read throughout the years trying to cope with my trauma.

It is during this time that I reconnected with Simon and Natalie again. I also started hanging out more with Seo Yeon, occasionally meeting up with her for coffee or meals. She’s starting to get busier as well as she’ll have her comeback right towards the end of GOT7’s.

Right now, I’m cooking dinner waiting for Mark. By next week, he’ll be so busy with promotions so every end of the day, he drops by my place just to hang out. Tonight, we’ll be watching their new music video. I’ve listened to the album already and I was surprised when Mark said that his verse in Shopping Mall was inspired by me. I hear the door opening as I lay down the last dish. 

“Baby, I’m home.” Mark called out as I bite my lip from grinning as I went out the hallway. This started after they moved to their new dorm. Not used to the new surrounding, he started calling my place home. One time I asked him why he keeps on saying that when he doesn’t actually stay here. Then I melted when he said that it’s not the place but it’s me that makes it home. Let’s just say he got really really lucky that night.

“Hey babe.” I greeted him as I made a beeline for a hug and a kiss. “Are you hungry?” Mark nodded in response as we had dinner. I started stocking up on food that Mark likes especially meat. I think if he has any choice, he’ll keep on eating meat all the time. After dinner, Mark cleaned up the dishes as I set the TV up.

“Ready?” I nodded as I snuggled next to him laying my head on his chest as he pressed play and watch the three minutes 40 seconds long music video.

“Babe are you crying?” Mark asked me as I continued to cry while nodding my head. “Wae?” He said with a laugh.

“Because it’s so sad. You guys all died in the end; only Jinyoung survived.” I wailed as he continued to laugh at me.

“Babe, it’s just a music video. Stop crying.” I pouted as he wipes away my tears and kiss me.

“Are you staying here tonight?” I ask hopeful that he will. They’ll start active promotions with their first performance on Monday and that means we’ll have little time to see each other as he’ll be too busy.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He said teasing me as I hit his chest which he only laugh off.

“Geure ka.” I said as I crossed my arms in a humph.

“Sorry.” Mark approached he making cute faces as he apologize. I eventually grinned as I am not really mad at him.

“Anyway there’s something I need to discuss with you.” I lowered myself on the couch as we sit facing each other. 

“What is it?” I asked.

“Remember when I mentioned to you Law of the Jungle? Well, we’re in the process of finalizing my appearance in the show. I’m joining the New Zealand leg by the end of this month and I’ll be gone for a week.” He explained.

“Really? Eeeeep.” I squealed as he nodded. He’s been wanting to get on the show and I am so excited for him. “Wow, surviving in the jungles of New Zealand.” I added.

“Yeah. Too bad Jaebum can’t come as we’ll still be promoting by that time so I’m the only one going.” He then excitedly shared to me what they’ll gonna do there and I already mentally listing things that he’ll need for the trip.

“I also have something to talk to you about. I plan on going back to work by next month. Despite my break, I’ve been in constant communication with my teams and to tell you honestly, I miss working.” I broach the topic. This past month has been amazing and I get to reconnect with people and pick up on things that I wanted to do. But to be honest, half of the time I’m thinking about the status of our Jeju Branch and how the branches are doing.

“Are you sure? You’re not feeling obligated are you?” Mark ask me trying to see whether this is what I really want.

“Yup I’m sure. What do you think of the regional director position? I’ve talked to my dad and he brought up the position again.” It is true that my dad talked to me again about the position. He’s not trying to force me into taking the position but he just wants to point out that I am basically doing some of the tasks of the regional director and all is needed is for me to be more active in managing all our branches across Asia.

“Is it something that you want to do?” He asked me.

“Maybe. But it means that I would have to check on each country every now and then to make sure everything’s okay. Project managers will also be reporting to me directly so that’s additional task. Babe, it would mean that I’ll have to be away for some days.” That’s what I am most worried about, us not having time for each other because we’re too busy.

“Well I think you should consider it. We’ll be okay babe.” This is what I love about him. He’s just so supportive in every single thing that I do.

“Thanks babe. But we’ll see how it is at the end of this month. If ever I’ll be taking the position, I’ll have to insist on some conditions, one being that I need to have my babe time.” I grinned as I leaned forward and give him a kiss.

Before the boys had their comeback, Jackson unfortunately fell ill. We were all so worried about him and the boys wanted to make sure that he’s okay but they have commitments to do. When he fell ill, I called up Jinyoung Samchon offering the hotel for Jackson’s parents to stay at while they are here taking care of him.

I periodically visit Jackson as well and was witness to one of the most awkward encounters between Seo Yeon and Jaebum. Needless to say, I think JB now has an inkling that I have an idea what went on with them two. But he hasn’t asked me about it and I continue to pretend that I know nothing. 

Thankfully Jackson recovered just before his birthday. We had a small celebration and I gave him a weekend getaway with his parents as gift. Seo Yeon also celebrated her birthday days after Jackson’s. I was so nervous giving her her gift as it was something I worked hard on and I’m not sure she’ll like it. I gave her a hand painted Hermes Herbag. I had the idea of painting a bag when I accidentally stained my wallet and I thought of ways to cover it up. With the help of my instructor, we were able to come up with the right kind of paint for the bags.

Not long after, Mark’s preparing to leave for the jungle now. We celebrated our monthsary after the birthday dinner for Jackson. I am currently at their dorm double checking all the things that Mark needs to pack for his trip. I don’t know why but I am having major separation anxiety days leading to Mark’s departure. Just the other day, I went crazy in a camping gear store checking if he needs anything. I keep calling him to see if he needs this or that. He finally put a stop to it right before they start their fansign. I hear people coming in the door and I went outside to check on them.

“Noonaaaaaa!.” Yugyeom shouted when he see me leaving Mark’s room.

“Yugyeomieeee!” I responded equally hyper as I hug him, the rest of the boys greeted me. I then give Mark a hug as he kiss my head. 

Mark and I holed up in his room for a bit as I help him finish packing. We’re almost done packing when I brought up the topic of me going back to work.

“Babe.” I started. “Hmmm?” He answered distractedly.

“I plan to visit Jeju on Monday and possibly go back to work.” I said as I waited for his response.

“You are?” He said as he stopped packing and turned towards me.

“Yeah. I think its time and I realize that I may started working for the hotel out of duty but I truly truly love working and yes these past months have been great and I started painting more and more but it’s just another thing that I enjoy the most. “ I answered after nodding.

“Well, I’m happy if you’re happy.” I smiled as I give him a peck.

Afterwards, I hanged out with the boys as we watched a movie. They’re not allowed to have sleepovers in their dorm so a little before midnight I bid them goodbye as they give Mark and I some space.

“Bye baby.” I said as I started welling up. Seeing my tears, he envelope me into a bear hug as he console me.

“You have to work hard to find something to eat okay and don’t forget the bug spray in the front pocket. There’s no such place where bugs don’t exist. I’ll miss you.” I rambled on as I feel Mark nodding.

“Yes ma’am. I already miss you. Don’t overwork yourself okay?” I nodded as Mark leaned back and look me in the eyes. He then walk me to my car in the basement parking as he give me one last kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So we have the time skip. Teehee. Mark's on his way to the jungle. Have you guys watched his episodes? He made so proud of him because of how diligent he is. I just wished he had more episodes but that means he had to be away longer so I'll take what I can get. Anyway, I've been saying that we're closer to finishing this story. I think 35 chapters is still the mark. I've been writing these past days and I've made so much headway in the story that I can't wait to share it with you.
> 
> As always, vote, comment, and subscribe.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	29. Chapter 28

**Song for the chapter:[ Paper Airplane by Jeremy Passion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiVyu8WW-k8)**  
———————————————————————————  
I woke up with a start today as I have a full day ahead. Mark already left for New Zealand yesterday. I am at the door about to go out when I received a text from Mark that they’ve arrived in New Zealand. I let out a sigh of relief before replying.

_Good to hear babe. Call me when you can. I love you. I’m about to head out to the orphanage now._

_I will babe. Give my kisses to the kids. Take care. Love you._

I smile reading his text as I put the car on drive. I’ll be spending lunch time at the orphanage and then to the foundation and then the office. I have a teleconference with my liaison office at 4 PM. Spending time with the kids is always a delight and I had fun listening to their stories. Ahjumma and I also had a talk about the things that the orphanage needs. She also brought up her concern about Sophie’s non-stop coughing. I told her that I’ll have a doctor come and visit the orphanage. It is also good to have the children’s healths checked. I left right after Sophie fell asleep. After a quick check on the foundation, I went straight to the office.

“Bujangnim, hello.” I greeted her as she visits my office as soon as I arrived. “How’s the hotel?” I followed.

“We’re doing great. Our events department are swamped with the upcoming events.” She explained as we settled in my conference room.

“That’s great. Anyway, I dropped by to inform you that I’ll be coming back to work and there’ll be some changes. What do you think of becoming the new General Manager?” I smiled as I see her surprised face.

“Wha-whaat?” She responded confused.

“Choi bujangnim, we are promoting you to the position of General Manager of Serenity Hotel Seoul.” I reiterated as she finally realized that I am serious.

“Anna-ssi. I-I-I don’t know what to say.” She said.

“Say yes.” I urge her.

“Y-y-yes. Yes. Thank you so much.” She thank me profusely as I let her have her moment.

“You’re welcome. I need someone reliable to take over the operations as I’ll be focusing on some other things. Please don’t let this out but I’ll be taking the regional director position.” I explained.

“Oh congratulations Anna-ssi. You’re perfect for the position.” I smiled at her thanking her. 

“We’ll make the announcement soon. Thank you for the help you gave me and for always supporting me.” I told her as I bid her goodbye.

After speaking to Choi Bujangnim, I teleconferenced Woo Jin-ssi my liaison officer and offered him a new position.

“Woo Jin-ssi, can you recommend someone that you trust in your team and that can carry out the same work that you do?” I asked as I see his confusion but nonetheless he gave me a name.

“Great that’s good. Now what do you think of coming to work as my executive assistant?” I asked him as he gave me pretty much the same reaction as Choi Bujangnim did. Woo Jin-ssi is really good at the job that he’s doing and as his first job for me, I tasked him to build a team that will be working directly for me.

“Thank you. I’ll see you on Monday.” I said as I bid him goodbye.

After my afternoon fielding in requests and checking in with my dad, I finally got back home in peace and quiet. I am about to call to place a delivery when my doorbell ring. Having no idea who’d be visiting me, I checked my intercom before opening the door.

“Noona annyeong!” I am taken aback when Yugyeom and BamBam burst into my house.

“Noona, we come bearing gifts!” BamBam said as he and Yugyeom started placing the food on the table. I just stare at them a bit dumbfounded.

“Noona hurry up let’s eat we’re very hungry.” Yugyeom said as he takes his seat following BamBam. As if on auto pilot, I nodded and take my seat as well.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you guys, but what are you doing here?” I exclaimed as I just stare at them expectedly while they are digging on the food.

“Ei noona. Mark hyung told us not to starve you. Eat eat.” Yugyeom explained as I let it sink in that Mark had made sure to still take care of me even when he’s away. After that, I finally started eating and join in their conversation. After dinner, Yugyeom and BamBam decided to do karaoke. Ever since the boys find out that my entire apartment is soundproof, they’ve been wanting to do karaoke here. At half past 10, I finally called up Jaebum frustrated telling him to come and collect the toddlers.

Thank god today’s Sunday and I could just relax for the day. I also warned Jaebum last night to stop anyone from barging into my house. I appreciate Mark’s gesture but seriously, if it’s gonna be like what happened last night with Yugyeom and BamBam? No thank you please.

I’m having an early breakfast as I’m about to leave for Jeju today when the weather report in New Zealand came in. I automatically felt unsettled and anxious as the weatherman announced that the country’s experiencing a cyclone. What’s worse is that Wellington will be one of the most hard hit area of New Zealand where Mark is currently at. I ran to my room to get my phone.

“Oppa, have you heard anything from the Law of the Jungle production? There’s a bad weather system in New Zealand right now?” I called Seung hoon oppa as I went to my laptop to research some more about the cyclone. I still can’t shake away the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I bit my lip anxiously.

“Hi Anna. The production team informed me just this morning that they’ll continue shooting but that they experienced strong winds last night.” He informed me as well.

“Will they be really alright? Reports say that it will intensify for the next days.” I asked worriedly.

I proceeded to my short visit in Jeju and I fly back to Seoul right the same day. For the next days, I obsessively monitored the weather progress in New Zealand as I settle into finalizing the members of my team. True to his words my dad agreed that I’ll be hosting a headquarters in South Korea and that aside from site inspections, project managers will have to fly in and report to me. I told him that I want to keep the number of my visits to ones that are absolutely necessary. As of right now, we have 6 ongoing construction projects including the one in Jeju. We’ll officially announce the changes in the management this Friday. Work helped a bit as it takes my mind off Mark for some time but my worry is still there. My phone then ring and I rushed to answer it as it’s Mark.

“Baby.” I whispered answering his call.

“Babe. We’re finally done with the shooting and we’re just waiting for a ride back to Auckland.” I finally breathe easier as the tension that I had for the past few days has finally been lifted. I single tear fell down as I am overcome with emotions.

“I was so worried when I heard the weather news. It reported torrential rains.” I ask checking on him.

“Yeah we experienced it. They said that we came at a bad time. But I’m okay. We’re all okay. So stop worrying. I’ll see you soon. You don’t know how much I miss you.” I tilted my head as I exhaled slowly trying to stop me from crying.

“Okay. I love you.” I said as he tells me that they’re about to leave.

———————————————

Yes. It’s good to be back in South Korea. Although I still feel bad that I left the team early, I can’t deny that I’ve been missing Anna so bad. The entire time that we were in the jungle, I keep on thinking how Anna is. I was so worried when the water started rising fast but I just did my best to help out my team. I texted Anna immediately after we got off the plane telling her that I’ve arrived. I went through immigration and waited for my ride.

“When I got inside the car, I was surprised that Anna came to pick me up. She immediately hugged me and then she started sobbing. 

“Wae wae? Uljima.” I said as I rub her back as she just shake her head. After some time, she pulled away and I started wiping her tears.

“There no more tears.” I said as I give her a smile.

“I miss you. I was so worried when you were away. Don’t do that to me ever again okay?” That’s when I realized that she must’ve been so worried. We’ve been away from each other a couple of times already but my trip to the jungle was the first time that we didn’t have any type of communication for days. Not knowing how I am must be so hard to her.

“I’m sorry to keep you worried. But do you know I was able to get by thinking of you? I keep on thinking I need to do this right so that when we decide to go camping, I’m more prepared.” I said trying to make light of the situation. 

“Well one things for sure, we won’t be camping in New Zealand anytime soon.” She said dryly and I laugh out loud.

“I love this scruff.” She said rubbing my face and giving me a wink. I reacted by rubbing my scruff on her cheeks. “MARKK! STOP! You’re gonna give me burns.” She squealed and I stop laughing harder. I got my chest hit in return. I just continue smiling as it takes her mind off my trip to the jungle.

The rest of the ride was spent catching up. She thanked me for making sure that the members take care of her but then started complaining that Yugyeom and BamBam had karaoke at her place until 11 pm. She had to call Jaebum to pick them up. I mentally take note of kicking their asses for bothering Anna. I asked them to check up on her and that’s it. I didn’t ask them to make a mess of themselves.

When we arrive at the dorm and she told me to just rest for a bit as she’ll take care of my luggage. I wanted to still stay up but I’m physically exhausted. I slept through the entire afternoon and when I woke up, she told me that she has reserved me a massage at their spa. The massage was really good and refreshing. Afterwards, we had dinner in her office where I started telling her stories about my trip. 

“Okay, I have the go signal from manager-hyung. I can sleep at your place tonight.” I told her after I read the text from Seung hoon hyung.

“Okay. Come on, you still need to catch up on sleep as you need to be early tomorrow.” She said as we walk to her car.

“Good night babe.” Anna said as she turned off the lamp lights. I had the most relaxing and comfortable sleep after spending days sleeping on the jungle floor.

The following day, the members decided to go out and eat together to welcome me back. I borrowed the company car and picked up Anna from her apartment before going to our favorite restaurant. Because of individual schedules, only Jaebum, Jackson, Youngjae and Yugyeom was able to join us.

“Wooh there she is. The new regional director for Asia of Serenity Hotels.” The members congratulated her when they arrive at the restaurant.

Although I’m back to jam pack schedule and had an amazing time in the jungle, nothing still beats being able to spend time with the people that I love.  
———————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this late post. The site has been down for a couple of days and I can't access. I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	30. [BREAKING] Dispatch revealed GOT7 Mark to be dating hotel heiress Kim Anna

**[BREAKING] Dispatch revealed GOT7 Mark to be dating hotel heiress Kim Anna**  
APRIL 11, 2017

  
Dispatch has released photos of what they allege are GOT7’s Mark and hotel heiress Kim Anna. The photos captured GOT7’s Mark and Kim Anna enjoying several dates.

The photos they've released are from April 07, 2017, a day after Mark returned from filming Law of the Jungle in New Zealand. The singer was spotted picking up the heiress from her apartment in Cheongdamdong. The two then headed off to have dinner at a famous kogi restaurant in the area. GOT7 members JB, Jackson, Yugyeom and Youngjae also arrived to join the couple. The group then proceeded to a coffee shop and afterwards, Mark dropped off the heiress at her home alone.

In addition to this date, 'Dispatch' reports that Kim Anna joined the group during their US tour last January. They’ve also spotted the two together on several dates in February and March.


	31. [BREAKING] GOT7 Mark confirmed to be dating young heiress

**[BREAKING] GOT7 Mark confirmed to be dating young heiress**

On April 11, an exclusive report by Dispatch revealed that GOT7’s Mark and hotel heiress Kim Anna are allegedly dating. JYP Entertainment, the label of GOT7 and Mark confirmed that the two are indeed a couple. On the same day, the entertainment agency finally issued its statement regarding the dating rumor of Mark and Kim Anna.

“Hello. This is JYP Entertainment.

It is true that GOT7’s Mark is dating Kim Anna. The two have built a special relationship during GOT7’s stay at Serenity Hotel where they first became friends and that friendship grew into a romantic one. They have bonded over their common background being the same age friends and as they both grew up in the USA.

They are a couple with immense respect for each other and to the people that surround them. They continue to support each other and encourage one another. As Kim Anna is a private individual, we request that you respect her privacy.

Please watch over Mark and Anna’s relationship fondly and cheer them on.”

JYP Entertainment was quick to confirm the dating rumors and according to sources, the company was made aware of their relationship early on and gave their blessing for them to date. Serenity Hotels management also sent out a tweet confirming the relationship.

“To confirm, yes Anna and Mark are dating. We at Serenity Hotels welcome their growing relationship.”

But who is Kim Anna?

According to an article by Business Insider, Kim Anna, a Korean born American, ranked no. 8 in the [Business World’s exciting 25 under 25](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1235077/32). As the only daughter of hotelier Robert Dawson and Park Hye Yeong, she is set to inherit the top luxury boutique hotel chain Serenity Hotels currently valued at an estimated $5.7 billion.

After the confirmation of their relationship, eagle-eyed netizens quickly posted some "hints" of the relationship. In January, a friend of Kim Anna posted a photo of the heiress allegedly with Mark as the face of the man she’s hugging is not visible. But according to netizens the guy is wearing the same snapback that GOT7’s Mark was seen wearing during their GOT7ing+ episode.

In February, fans posted on an online community that Kim Anna was spotted in several of GOT7’s fan meeting events in the US while others said that they have seen Mark and Anna together on dates several times. 

One fan said that she saw Kim Anna with Mark’s family during GOT7’s tour in Los Angeles and she was really nice and sweet to fans sitting close to their group. 

Another said, “I really thought she was just one of Mark’s high school friends as she was comfortably conversing with Mark’s family. She was also patient as she graciously took pictures of the fans with Mark’s dad whenever fans approach him.”

The dating news became a hot topic to netizens all over the world with largely positive response.

[+ 6833, – 348] Honestly they look good so people should leave them alone. i feel sorry for them. I hope they last long.  
[+ 4619, – 311] Of course, Mark hooked up with a pretty lady and a rich one at that  
[+ 3419, – 368] Last long and don’t break up~


	32. Business World’s exciting 25 under 25

**Business World’s exciting 25 under 25**  
by John Yates, April 15, 2016

No. 8 Anna Kim-Dawson (22)

Estimated personal net worth: $175 million

This ivy-league educated heiress is the only daughter of hotelier Robert Dawson and Hye Yeong Park-Dawson and is set to inherit the top luxury boutique hotel chain Serenity Hotels valued at an estimated $5.7 billion. Serenity Hotels is considered as one of the fastest growing luxury boutique hotels in the world with patrons ranging from superstars, a-listers to royalties that provide unique services and top-notched exclusivity for all patrons. Rumor has it that Anna is the force behind Serenity Hotels’ aggressive and successful entry in the European market. The fast-paced growth and expansion of Serenity Hotels in Europe’s top destinations is considered by industry insiders as one of the most ambitious and widely successful ventures in the recent decade.

But don’t be fooled by the seemingly low net worth of this largely private heiress. Kim Anna is also a known philanthropist and patron of the arts having founded the Kim Min Jun Foundation after his late biological father, a renowned South Korean artist. Anna established the foundation at age 14 aimed at identifying and nurturing the most accomplished young artists in the visual, literary, design and performing arts around the world and assists them at critical junctures in their educational and professional development. Reportedly, she donated all of her inheritance from her father to the foundation and the $30 million she inherited from her parents when she turned 21 years old were also donated to the foundation and various organizations.


	33. Chapter 29

**Song for the chapter:[The Light by Sara Bareilles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5iGyC5zH2I)**  
———————————————————————  
I wake up sluggishly today as I had a full and tiring day yesterday. It was my first day as the regional director and there were a lot of things to straighten out. Because I am yet to be familiar to the rest of my team, I rely heavily on Woo Jin-ssi. We’ve occupied one of the extra conference rooms in the hotel while we are finalizing the new headquarters. A separate team is looking into purchasing a new building that will house the headquarters and administrative office of Serenity Hotels-Asia.

I did my usual morning routine and started walking towards the hotel after picking up my coffee on the way. After dropping some of my stuff in my office, I went up to the conference room where my team is. When I entered the room, my team is crowding in front of a computer when Woo Jin-ssi noticed me.

“Kim Sajangnim, annyeong-hashimnikka.” His greeting caught the attention of the rest of team and they all greeted me.

“Is there an issue?” I ask them as they look at each other. It was Woo Jin-ssi who answered.

“Uhmm, Anna-ssi. I think you need to see this.” He said as he pointed to me the computer. Confuse about all the hush hush, I rounded to the computer and there I see in bold letters:  
 **[BREAKING] Dispatch revealed GOT7 Mark to be dating hotel heiress Kim Anna**

I let out a gasp as I suddenly feel cold all over as I feel a sense of foreboding. We need more time. Mark and I need more time. Anxious, I immediately leave the room and went back to lock myself in the office. Why do I feel like everything’s about to end. I gasp louder as my eyes start to tear up. With shaking hands, I grab my phone and before I can even dial Mark’s number, his name starts flashing on the screen.

“Anna, where are you?” He ask as soon as I answer the phone.

“Mark, they know. Oh my god, what are we gonna do now?” I said letting out a sob.

“Anna, listen to me. Everything’s gonna be okay. I promise. Are you at the office?” I nod before answering yes. “Baby, I’m scared.”

“Okay okay. I’ll be there as soon as possible. We’re already on the road back home. Listen, Eun-ah Noona will see you there to discuss how we will handle the rumors. Just hold tight babe, okay?” He said.

“Okay okay.” I said as I continue to nod my head. 

“I love you, Anna.” I close my eyes as tears fall down as I savor his words. “I love you too.” I said as I bid him goodbye.

Taking a deep breath, I stand up and went and wash my face getting rid of the tears. Everything’s gonna be okay. Mark and I will be fine. If I can’t hurdle this crisis, I have no business managing this company. I steel myself as I give out an encouraging breath. I called Woo Jin-ssi and Choi bujangnim in my office. After that, I got a call from Jinyoung Samchon.

“Anna-yah, oediya? Gwenchanna?” He said.

“Samchon, I’m okay I’m at the hotel. Mark said Eun-ha unnie will be here shortly.” I answered.

“Yes yes. I’ll be there soon as well.” He said.

Not long after, people started pouring in the hotel and we moved to the conference room to accommodate the crowd. After coordinating with my immediate staff and to the PR team from the headquarters, I took a moment to my self and sit on the corner couch as they started discussing the statement that we will put out to confirm the relationship. Deep sigh.

“Here you go.” I look up to see samchon handing me a cup of tea.

“Thanks.” I said as I scoot over to give him space on the couch. I take a sip of the tea.

“How are you holding up?” He ask after a moment of silence.

“As good as I can be I guess. We both know that this will eventually happen but nothing can still prepare me for it. I just… I feel like it’s blowing in my face and I can’t do anything about it.” I said trying to describe what I am feeling the best that I can.

“Everything’s gonna be okay.” I frowned as I hear those words again.

“But is it really? I feel like a piece of us will be gone forever. Things will definitely change and it’s scary.” I mutter silently.

“It’s true that things will change but one thing will still remain. And that is the love and bond you guys have with each other. I’ve known for Mark for about 7 years now and he is a really good kid. If your dad’s hear, he’ll be happy that you’ve found someone like him.” I turn to look at him as he stand up and look down at me.

“Don’t worry too much kiddo.” He said ruflling my hair affectionately. I look down on the ground as I reflect on what he said.  
————————————————  
I am anxious to get to Anna as soon as possible. When I woke up this morning, Seung hoon hyung approached me right away saying that he got a heads up from a hoobae that dispatch is about to release a report on me. Anna came into my mind right away and before dealing with an impending problem, we pack up immediately and we left ahead of everyone else. While on the road, the dating rumor report came in and while the actually new wasn’t too bad, I worry about Anna first and foremost more than anything else.

Not being with her at a time like this just about tear. To hear her cry on the other end of the phone, I wished I have some powers to be with her right away. As soon as the car stopped, I got out and up to the where she is. One of the security personnel directed me to where they are. When I entered the room, people are abuzz but my attention is on just one person. Scanning the room, I immediately see Anna with his EA and Choi bujangnim. Choi bujangnim caught her attention and she pointed at me. I am just a couple steps away when Anna turned around and see me.

“Hey!” I said as I envelope her in a hug as I feel my worry is slowly being alleviate.

I was only able to talk to Anna briefly when I was started to get briefed about what we are gonna do. They have agreed to issue a statement to confirm our relationship. We will try the angle that our relationship news is of no big deal. For the part of Serenity Hotels, their PR head have advise a more nuance response to go in line with not making a big deal out of the news. They’ll sending out a tweet to confirm. After approving the statement, we’ve decided to sent out the statement after lunch. While the rest have proceeded to have their lunch, Anna and I finally found a time to ourselves. Choi bujangnim also informed us that our meal was sent to Anna’s office.

As we ride the elevator down to her office. I turn her and enveloping her into a more passionate hug.

“How are you really?” I ask as I rest my cheek on her head.

“Scared. But I believe in us. I just worry what will be the changes and how will we deal with it.” She said as she rest her head on my shoulders as well.

“I’m sorry that my work is invading our private lives.” I tell her as I hug her tighter.

“No. I’d rather face a thousand critics than not be with you. We’ll be alright. Idols dating is now becoming normal.” I pull her away and give her a kiss full of passion and love as I try to let her feel an ounce of how much I love her.

The members dropped by as well in the hotel to check on us and give us words of encouragement. Anna and I talked to our respective parents during lunch assuring them that everything is handled. At 1 PM, the statements has been sent out and all that is left is to hope for the best. Not long after releasing the statement, popular news site has started picking up and releasing their own articles. By nightfall, it was decided that the response is largely positive base on the social media analytics. But what is surprising is that stocks for both JYPE and Serenity Hotels have seen an increase which is usually not the case as stocks are the first hit indicator of a dating scandal.

“What? We reported a 3.7% increase in stock price?” Anna and I were both dumbfounded as we wait for Woo Jin-ssi to be done with his phone call.

“Sajangnim…” He said in disbelief after ending the call.

“PD-nim, we’re getting report that we net a 5.9% stock increase.” Eun-ha noona inform us right after Woo jin-ssi.

“W-w-hat? Maldo andwae.” That was PD-nim’s only response. 

After what we deem as a turn of events, Anna and I left to go home and spend the night together. By the end of what seems to be a long day, I am in high spirits. Anna and I both actually.

“I still can’t believe what just happened.” I look at Anna as we ride the elevator up to her apartment.

“Everyone now knows that we’re together.” She started.

“Yeah everyone knows.” I respond back.

“And it’s largely positive.”

“Yeah it’s a good thing.”

“And your fans don’t want to kill me.”

“Nobody can ever thought of hurting you.” I chuckled as the largest smile is plaster on her face. And then she squealed grabbing my face and give me the loudest kiss.

“MWAAAHH. I love you. I’M IN LOVE WITH MARK TUAN!” She shouted suddenly flustering me.

“Shhhh. You’re bothering your neighbors.” I said as I place my finger on my lips.

“Babe, can someone actually die from too much happiness? I think I’ll be the first one.” She said as  rub her hand on top of her chest looking at me expectantly.

“Come here. I love you. I love you. I told you everything’s gonna be okay.” I said as I pull her inside her apartment.

“Thank you.” She whispered as I suddenly pick her up and bring her to the bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Welp, the cat's out of the bag now. What do you think of the "articles" posted yesterday? What are your thoughts about idols dating as well? I think nowadays, fans are more tolerant towards idols dating compared the previous years. I remember it was absolutely scandalous for idols to be caught in a dating rumor. As for the case of Mark and Anna, do you think they have it easy when the response is largely positive? I remember the scandal between BamBam and Mina and that was so crazy. But I think, while Anna is largelt unknown to the public, she made considerable good impression and reputation in the businessworld. And impression image are important determinants for business that's why there's an increase in their respective stocks. I don't know maybe I just want them to be a happy couple. Heheh. Please do let me know your thoughts.
> 
> As always, don't forget to vote, comment and subscribe.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	34. The Dark History of GOT7’s Mark’s girlfriend

It has been days since it was confirmed that GOT7’s Mark is dating hotel heiress Kim Anna. But who is she really? After digging for information, here is what we found out.

Kim Anna was born in South Korea on December 07, 1993. Her mother is Park Hye Yeong, the daughter of late literary genius Park Hyung Sik. Her father was renowned painter Kim Min Jun. Her parents divorced when she was 5 years old and custody was awarded to her mother who brought her to the United States where her mother married hotelier Richard Dawson. Kim Anna then spent her time traveling back and forth to New York and Seoul. In 2003, while she was staying at her father, she found him dead at the painter’s own residence; she was only 10. Her father’s death was later declared as a result of an overdose in an apparent successful suicide attempt. Apparently, his father was suffering from a psychotic depression brought upon by the failure of his marriage and the taking away of his only daughter. 

It seems she hit the jackpot when her mother married hotelier Robert Dawson as she is now the sole heiress to the multi-billion dollar Serenity Hotels. Smart move from her mother thus securing the future of her only daughter despite the fact that she is not Robert Dawson’s biological child.


	35. Capter 30

**Song for the Chapter:[Until The End of Time by Justin Timberlake ft. Beyoncé](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSeU5ek41Lc)**  
———————————————————  
After the confirmation of our relationship, things have indeed change. Two days after the news of our relationship, I was walking on my way to the office when I think a couple of fans recognized me. Then slowly, a crowd started to gather and I had to call help from the hotel to me out. I was thankful that the staff from my usual coffee shop let me stay inside while I waited for my .

Mark and I had an argument that day when reports of me getting mobbed reached him. I was in my office trying to catch my breath after the scary incident that I just had. I then reached for my phone when it started ringing,

“Babe are you okay? I heard what happened.” I let out a sigh of relief as I didn’t even realized that I’ve been wanting to hear his voice.

“I’m okay. A little shaken but I’m okay.” I breathed out.

“Thank god. Listen, I don’t want you walking to and from work from now on. It’s too dangerous.” I closed my eyes for a bit as I agree to what he said.

“For that matter, I want you to get a driver. Add in a bodyguard while you’re at it.” I was ready to tell him that a driver is not necessary but then he threw in a bodyguard as well.

“Wait wait hold up. A BODYGUARD? NO no. I won’t have someone trailing me and breathing down my neck. I am not getting a driver as well. I can drive properly on my own, thank you very much.” I said in a humph.

“Anna, please don’t be difficult. I don’t want us arguing over this.” He said starting to sound equally as frustrated as I am.

“Then don’t. You are being ridiculous. I just had one incident. ONE. I agree that I can no longer walk around freely and I am willing to adjust to that. But a bodyguard? No way!” I responded not backing down from this argument.

“Ugggh, why do you have to be stubborn. For a billionaire heiress you sure is very cavalier with your security.” I cannot deal with him anymore and besides I am already 5 minutes late to my meeting.

“Let’s just discuss this later.” I bid him goodbye without actually resolving anytime. 

I had someone pick my car from my apartment so it was at the parking when I leave for the day. After I stewed for a bit, I totally get where Mark is coming from. I know that he is just worried for my safety but having people trailing around me is weird and I don’t think it’s that necessary. I had bodyguards when I was younger but I despise them when I started college and I had to put my foot down and told my parents that I no longer need one.

Feeling awful that we had to fight about it, I cooked him grilled beef and made tiramisu for dessert.   
I check the clock and Mark is about to be arrive in no minute.

“Anna, I’m home.” I hesitantly meet him in the hallway but then the sight of him made me burst out in laughter.

“What is this?” I asked as I touch his ramen(?) hair.

“It’s for the shoot. Forgive me?” He suddenly bring out a bouquet of flowers as he apologize.

“I’m sorry too.” I said as we share a kiss after I take the flowers from him.

That night we learned how to compromise. I explained to him my apprehension about the bodyguard and I had to promise to him that if I’m too tired, I’ll have one of the staff to drive me home. He stayed that night and I realized why they say make-up is the best.

The next few days, Mark and I hosted his friends Randy and Calcy who’s visiting Seoul before joining Mark in Australia. Originally I was supposed to join them but because of the recent events, I opted out.

“Bye guys! Don’t have too much fun, okay?” I said as I bid Randy and Calcy before they leave for the airport. Mark’s also here to pick them up.

“I can’t believe you’re not joining us. It would’ve been more fun.” Calcy said as she give me a hug goodbye.

“I know. But I’m too swamped with work anyway.” I said as we break apart. Mark then approached me and bent down to give me a kiss.

“Bye babe. Don’t work too hard. Drive safely okay?” I nodded as I give him a hug. I already bid Mark a proper goodbye earlier but I badly wanted to join them. I’ll be visiting Youngjae after I got off from work as he is not joining them because of his back problems.

“Oppa annyeong.” I greet Youngjae’s older brother as he opens the door for me. “I brought food have you guys eaten?” I ask when I hear Coco barking and see Youngjae coming out of his room.

“Noona annyeong!” I wave at him as oppa take the food from my hands as I crouch down to pet Coco.

“Coco-yah jal jinae?” I ask as she continue to run around chasing my hand. We always joke that I am Coco’s stepmom and that Mark and I might petition for custody.

I had a wonderful time catching up with Youngjae. Although his back is still acting up, the therapy and treatment is working a lot. The rest of the week flew by so fast as I visited the Jeju site for two days and we’ve finally moved into our new office building during the weekend. As usual when Mark is on a trip abroad, I am glued to my phone waiting for his calls. 

But when Monday rolled in, I feel like I am plunge in a never ending nightmare again. A malicious article about me and my family was released. This time, I stayed inside my house as the same team that handled the initial article came in to do damage control. My parents, especially my mom, is so distraught over the article that they both packed their bags and jump on a plane to here.

“Babe?” I answered Mark’s call without speaking at first as I contemplate what else can I say to him.

“Hey.” I said after awhile.

“I’m sorry I’m not there.” He said quietly as I hear the tinge of somberness in his voice.

“Babe, I’m okay. I mean we’ve expected that something like this will come up. I-I-I’ll just deal wth it. Just focus on your shows.” I said as although I am in disbelief that someone would go as low as this and fabricate stories, I’m not as affected as I thought I would be.

“But babe, they’ve crossed the line.” I closed my eyes and then tilt my head looking up.

“I know and we will not let them get away. My lawyers are already looking into filing a case against them.” I said.

“Okay. Keep me updated. I miss you so so much. I love you.” I smiled as at that moment, a moment that has become sort of a ritual, it suddenly became really really special.

“I love you.” I responded.

We’ve strategize how best to address the issue. Since the article hasn’t been pick up by the bigger news agencies, we’ve decided to wait on my parents and then we can issue a statement. For the meantime, our lawyers have issued a correspondence demanding the retraction of the article. 

My parents arrived past midnight and they will be staying at my place to monitor the developments regarding the article. My mom is already sound asleep but my dad and I aren’t. We stay in the balcony sipping on coffee just taking in the view of the city.

“Dad, I’m sorry that this is happening.” I started.

“Those people who wrote that fabricated story are the ones who should be apologizing. I just wish that I can still protect you like I can when you were younger.” He said as I scooted to his side and he drape his arm on my shoulder giving me a side hug.

“You still do dad. I don’t know how I ever survived these past years if it weren’t for you. You’re still my hero.” I said with a smile. 

“Well except now you seem to have found your Superman. How’s Mark?” He asked.

“They still have one last show today. He wanted to go back home straight away when the news broke out but he has commitments that he needs to fulfill.” I explained to him my boyfriend’s whereabouts. “I miss you daddy.” I added as I snuggled closer to him.

“Oh you don’t know how much I miss you sweetheart. When did you grow up?” I smiled as I felt him kiss me on my temple.

The following day, news sites have started to pick up the story and by this time we already know what to do. At around 8, I got a call from Mark saying that he’s just waiting for his connecting flight and that he’ll be home in 4 hours. Apparently, he jumped in a plane back to South Korea as soon as they ended the show. We’re in the hotel right now waiting for the news team. We’ve decided to have a taped sit-down interview to address the issue.

“Dad.” I whipped around when I heard Mark’s voice and I see him hugging my dad who was closest to the door. I let him talk to my parents first and when it was my turn, he swooped me into a passionate hug. We don’t need words as we both felt what the other wanted to say. We’re okay. Everything’s gonna be okay. I love you.

Not long after the reporter and her crew arrived at the hotel and set up their equipment.

“Hi I’m Chae Young Shin. Thank you for agreeing to this interview.” She introduced herself in English. To her surprise, my dad responded back in Korean.

“I’m Richard Dawson. Bangabseubnida.” My dad smile as my mom introduced herself and then me. 

“Will Mark-ssi join us in the interview?” She asked and Eun-ha unnie stepped and said that he is just here for support.

After that, we’ve started the interview with my parents first.

“Thank you again for agreeing to this interview. I’ll start away, is it true that you married Richard Dawson as a means to secure your daughter’s future?” I felt nervous when Young Shin-ssi started with the meat of the issue. Mark intertwined our fingers and lifting it to his lips and we share a smile.

“No. That is farthest from truth.” My mom answered and then my dad chimed in. “Hye Yeong and I were college sweethearts. I’ve love her since then.”

“I see. We’ve got information that both of you went to NYU and is that where you first met?”

“Yes. But Hye Yeong’s family are very traditional and strict and they don’t approve of me because I am not Korean.”

“After graduation, I was supposed to start work in New York but my parents brought me back here in Korea and a year after, I married Anna’s father Kim Min Jun. Ours is a marriage not base on love but of partnership. Sad to say, I was arranged to marry him. But we did try to make things work for the sake of our daughter.” I stand closer to Mark as I start to feel emotional.

“And you both divorced, right?” 

“Yes. We tried but things didn’t work out for both of us. My husband is a very troubled man and I tried my best to help him. He met Richard once and he knew right away who he was.”

“Hye Yeong and I had a chance encounter and reconnected again after 4 years.”

“Cheating on my husband even for the man that I love is not an option. That’s why I sought for divorce. “

“Min Jun approached me and talked to me when Hye Yeong first initiated the divorce. It was very amicable. That is why the divorce was resolved very quickly. The lost years as if didn’t happen. When I met her daughter, I automatically fell in love with her. Anna’s been my daughter from day one.”

After my parents interview, we had a short break before my turn.

“Anna-ssi, thank you for this interview. I had a fruitful talk with your parents.” She started.

“Thank you for having me.” I responded with a smile as I calm my nerves down.

“You were only five when your parents divorced and your mom whisked you to another country. How is that experience like?”

“I think any kid will have a hard time adjusting to a new and foreign environment. In every divorce, the sad collateral damage are the kids. But my parents, both of them, are very respectful of each other. My dad is very patient with me and he’s been my rock.”

“When you say dad, you refer to your step-father Richard Dawson.” I nodded in response. “How is you two’s relationship like?”

“I think you could say that we treat each other truly as a father and daughter. Even though I am not his biological daughter, he loves me as if I am his own. My dad actually learned how to speak Korean to help me adjust to the new environment where everyone is speaking a foreign language to me.” I smiled fondly.

“Some might say that you have an easy life and you sit in the lap of luxury knowing that you are inheriting a multi-billion dollar company.”

“Well I cannot deny my background. It is true that I am more fortunate than a lot of people but being lazy is of no excuse. I’ve seen my parents work hard to bring up the business and I don’t take that likely. Contrary to what may people believe, my parents and I did our best to live a simple life by giving back as much as we can. I’ve worked since I was 16 as a chambermaid in our hotel and I’ve dined and talked to a lot of our staff in the lockers. If I ever hope to lead them in the future, I have to understand their struggles.”

“Wow so you’ve changed sheets and clean a room.” I just laugh in response.

“But Anna-ssi, a tragedy happened when you were 10.” I inhale subtlety to brace myself.

“Yes, my biological father committed suicide and I was the one who found him. I condemn anyone who makes light of situation like that or to use that kind of tragedy to promote themselves. I had a long and painful process of accepting his death. Mental health issue is something that shouldn’t be a taboo. My father suffered from a psychotic depression and despite all the people that wants to help him, he just couldn’t accept it. I think it boils down to the stigma that stains mental health issue that prevents a lot of people to seek the help that they need specially in the kind of society that we live in.”

“Do you think that we should talk more about mental health issues more openly?”

“That is a start but the ultimate goal is to end the stigma that is associated with mental health problems. One in six Koreans has experienced mental illness and yet only 15% of these people seek professional help. And left untreated, many has led into suicide and suicidal attempts.” That ended our short interview and we were informed that this will air later this afternoon.

“You did well, babe. I’m so proud of you.” Mark said as he give me a kiss when we were finally alone.

“Thank you for rushing to my side.” I said to him.

“I’ll run to ends of the earth just to be with you.” I grin while giving him a kiss again.

After that, we boarded a private jet to Jeju to just get away from the negativities and spend quality time if only for a short while. My parents also visited and check the Jeju site and it was a fun and refreshing short break from the crazies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Will these problems ever stop? I don't know how it is in South Korea but the way it is in my country, you can have a sit down exclusive interview from a reputable news source and that's how I imagine the whole thing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> As usual, don't forget to vote, comment and subscribe.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	36. Chapter 31

**Song for the chapter:[Skin by Zola Jesus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBHr-Qm_7Ys)**  
———————————————————————

After the crazy month that Mark and I had, I can finally say things have settled down for both of us. Well we’ve settled into our new normal I should say. All the drama surrounding our relationship and my family history has died down but the fans and media found another point of focus. As the latest “it” couple, a lot of mags and gossip rags have been nitpicking our relationship. I also have this new found “fame” as paparazzi and other fans have followed me and periodically gathers in front of the hotel and the new headquarters. My visit to Japan to attend their showcase in Tokyo for the weekend is one example of the media’s new fascination to our relationship. Aside from a few exuberant fans and paparazzi, everyone’s really respectful and have given me some distance. 

My close friendship with Seo Yeon also made waves especially when they found out that the Hermes bag of hers was gifted and painted by me. The reaction to that one is crazier than anything else. I get calls from all over the country and a few from abroad inquiring if they can commission me to paint their luxury bags as well. I respectfully decline and I only paint bags for people that are really close to me or one’s that I am comfortable painting for. So far, I’ve painted bags for Seo Yeon’s labelmate, CL and Samchon’s wife but I don’t charge them. I also gifted bags to my mom, Mark’s mom and Tammy for mother’s day. Just as I suspected, painting keeps me calm and the bags are wonderful canvasses.

I’d like to think that I took everything in stride as I realized that these are the things that I have to deal with when I date a member of one of the most well known groups in K-Pop. In fact, Mark is the one who worries more and guilty that I have to deal with the circus. But I assure him that I am good. Aside from my every move getting reported, everything’s not bad at all. It could’ve been worse, fans could’ve hated me.

The boys are traveling back and forth Japan for their shows there and while Mark is away a couple of times, we get to have down times in between schedules. Unlike when they were actively promoting where I sometimes don’t get to see him at all, the extra down time is much appreciated. I made a routine of watching Mark’s episodes on Law of the Jungle but so far he’s always in Japan when it airs so I just record them and watch them with him once he gets back.

Tonight they’ll be back from their last event in Tokyo and I can’t wait to have the few days off before they leave again for Bangkok. I’m currently at the office working overtime so that I can take the next days off even though today’s a Sunday. I look up as I hear a knock on the door. We’ve found a suitable headquarters in Yeoksam-dong which is really convenient as it’s only 10-15 minutes drive from my place on usual traffic and only about 25-30 minutes from the hotel.

“Come in.” I tell the person on the other side. 

“Sajangnim, this was hand delivered for you.” Ji Hye my secretary handed me a thick fancy envelope. She left right after I thank her. I let out a squeal when I read that it’s the wedding invitation from Simon and Natalie. I grab my phone I dial Simon’s number.

“Simon!” I blurt out when he finally answer the call.

“Anna? I was sleeping.” I laugh at his pathetic attempt to sound sleepy.

“Oh shut up. I know for a fact you’re already up and awake. It’s already 9 there and you mentioned last time that you have work today.” I point out to him.

“Haha okay you got me. Look at us working on a weekend. So why’d you call?” He ask as I roll my eyes as response.

“I got your wedding invitation. My gosh, you’re actually getting married! Congratulations on deciding on the date.” I said while smiling as I can’t contain my giddiness.

“You received it? Great, I asked a colleague to deliver it to you. I hope you and Mark can come. I gave you guys ample of time, okay? So you better be there Kim Anna.” I laugh again as he threatens me.

“Yes thank you for giving us time to arrange our schedules. I’ll tell Mark later; he’ll be back from Japan then.” I said promising to confirm our attendance as soon as possible.

I left the office feeling good despite the usual crowd in front of the office. Seo Yeon told me that it will wane eventually and I can’t wait for that to happen. I must’ve been more exhausted than I realized as I fell asleep on the couch while waiting for Mark to come home. I woke up when I felt the soft mattress.

“Mark?” I call out to him.

“Hi.” He whisper as my eyes focus on him. “Sorry for waking you up. I found you sleeping on the couch.

“Sorry. What time is it?” I ask as I pull myself up.

“It’s a little past 11. You can go back to sleep. I’m headed to bed as well.” Still feeling sleepy I just nodded wanting to go back to sleep as well. But before that I pucker my lips for a kiss. Mark laugh before giving me a peck.

I woke up the following day encase in Mark’s arms. I wiggle to turn waking him up as well. 

“Babeee, I want coffee. Make me coffee.” I said as I burrowed myself in his neck while he groan awake. “But hug me first. Make me coffee but hug time first.” Mark let out a chuckle but hugged me nonetheless. I fell asleep again but woke up with the scent of coffee. I grab my phone to check the time and it reads quarter past 10. Stretching for one last time, I finally got up and went out to the kitchen.

“Morning babe. Here’s your coffee.” Mark greets me while handing me the steaming cup of coffee. 

“Thanks babe. I’m sorry I fell asleep on you last night.” I said as I take my seat on the counter while Mark finish preparing our breakfast.

“It’s okay. I knew you were tired from working the entire weekend. At least today we can just be lazy.” He said placing the breakfast quesadillas that he made.

“Oh oh speaking of work.” I stand up and run to office to retrieve the wedding invitation. “This came yesterday.” I said as I hand him the wedding invitation. I watch him open the envelope excited for his reaction.

“It’s on the 2nd of September.” I blurted excitedly as he laugh and read all the pertinent details. “I’m thinking we can also take a little bit of vacation to celebrate your birthday. What do you think?” I ask trying to broach the idea. I first thought of it last night while I was having dinner with Mimi.

“A vacation? I like the sound of that. Where do you want to go?” He ask as he place the invitation on the counter and turn to face me.

“Well since London is really close to Paris, do you want to celebrate your birthday there? I can also finally visit the Louvre. It’s really a win-win situation.” I said as Mark lean closer to me.

“A win-win situation huh?” He said while I try to stay still as his lips is really close to mine. I nod my head giggling while biting my lip. “Uh—“ I start speaking but he cut me off with a kiss.

We spent the afternoon watching the new law of the jungle episode. I think I have the best perk as I get live and insiders commentary in any scene. The first episode was a bit hard to watch knowing that they had a hard time sleeping because of the strong winds. Watching, I also have to remind myself that he’s no longer in that situation and that he is safe sitting beside me.

Tuesday night, we spend time with his members catching up as they’ll be leaving for Bangkok the day after tomorrow. As usual, we had dinner at our favorite kogi place and afterwards we went bowling. These kids are really really competitive. Youngjae’s busy telling me the last time they went bowling.

“Noona we have to beat Jackson hyung’s team. We could’ve won last time if it weren’t for a fact that Mark hyung tried to make the ball swerve so much.” Youngjae said while Yugyeom chimes in as well.

“Really? Well then we definitely have to win.” I turn from my seat in the front to reply to them while Mark drives as to the bowling alley. 

“Right noona. We also felt bad because Mark hyung was stuck with us.” I laugh at Yugyeom while he pouts. Turns out, we’ve divided our self into teams already according to the passengers of each car. 

Jackson was already all over the place as we arrived later than them. I just laugh at their antics knowing how competitive a game of bowling gets.

“You’re going down Kim.” I try to contain my laugh as Jackson tries to give me a stare down.

“Oh bring it on Wang.” I give him my best stare down as well.

“Okay since we have balance teams, there’s no more advantages. May the best team wins.” JB said as we started playing.

Jackson and BamBam, in fact everyone else, slowly realized how good I am at bowling. I think I should’ve told them that I spent most of my time playing bowling at Simon’s place growing up. He’s dad is a huge bowling fanatic so much so that he had one built in his home. Mark already’ve seen me play so he wasn’t surprise. In the end our team won as Mark and I were able to pull the scores up with our successive strikes.

“Suck that Wang.” I said gloating at him laughing. Per their agreed punishment, the losing team gets their butt hit. I just laughed when they complained that Yugyeom gets to hit them twice in behalf of me. I dropped them all to their dorm as they have an early practice tomorrow. I am now saying goodbye to my overprotective boyfriend.

“Are you sure you’re okay to drive back? Maybe I should sleep at your place tonight and I’ll just leave early tomorrow.” He said as I get in the driver’s seat.

“I’m okay babe. I promise. You need to take a rest anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” I said as I lean to give him a kiss.

“Okay. But call me when you get home, okay?” I nodded as he close my door and I roll the window down as I start the engine. I wave him bye as I pull out their place. Their new dorm is about 30 minutes away from my place but because it’s already late night, I can get home in 20 minutes. 

I check the rearview mirror as I notice the same car going my direction since the past 5 minutes. While it’s peculiar, I just shake it off. I stop at a traffic light and the same car pulled beside me. The passengers from the car rolled down their windows and it turns out to be fans. I sometimes get fans carrying signs. I can clearly hear them screaming my name through the windows.

“UNNIE!!!! JINJA NEOMU YEPPEO!!” I give them a polite smile not sure whether they can see me through the window. 

I continue driving as we enter a major throughway when I noticed that they still continue to follow me but this time their driving really close. Unnerved, i just focus on the road. I slowed down for another stop light when I was jerked in front onto the incoming traffic. I hit the stirring wheel slightly, I lift my head just in time to see an incoming car headed my way.  
————————————————————  
I check the clock once again as Anna haven’t called me yet and it’s been 30 minutes since she left the dorm. She should reach home by now. I stretch my neck as I continue to dry my hair in front of the fan in the living room.

“Eo Mark, are you not sleeping yet?” I look at JB who just exited his room.

“Yeah I’m still waiting for Anna to call and I can’t sleep with a wet hair. You?” I ask him as he walk towards the kitchen.

“I’m just getting water. Shouldn’t she be home by now?” JB ask the same question that I have.

“I know. Maybe she got stuck in unexpected traffic?” I said trying to rationalize why she hasn’t called me back yet. I don’t want to call her and distract if she’s still driving back home.

“Yeah maybe that’s it—“ JB said trying to reassure me when my phone finally rung.

“Babe, what took you— Mworago?!” I stood up in shock as JB look at me confuse. “Y-y-yes. I’ll be there.” I said in a rush I run to my room to get change. No no no it can’t be.

“Mark what happened?” JB ask bursting into my room.

“It’s Anna. She’s in the hospital right now. She got into an accident. Oh god. Jaebum, what do I do?” I stop as I start to think of the worst.

“Come on I’ll drive you.” JB calmly said as he retrieve the keys to the company car.

I got off the car as soon as we arrive at Seoul St. Mary’s Hospital. I immediately stop a nurse as soon as I enter the hospital.

“Nurse I’m looking for a patient.” I pleaded to her.

“Oh Sir, you can inquire from that desk for any patient.” I was already on my way to what appear to be a nurse station even before she finish speaking.

“I’m looking for Kim Anna.” I said as I try to calm down. “She was rush in here because of a car accident.”

“Sir, please calm down. What’s the name of the patient again?” The nurse tried to pacify me when all I want is to find Anna and know that she’s okay.

“IT’S MY GIRLFRIEND SHE WAS INVOLVED IN A CAR ACCIDENT. I NEED TO KNOW SHE’S OKAY. JEBAL!!!” I started screaming and crying. I need Anna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm actually sitting here not knowing what to say to you guys. I've mentioned before that we only have a couple chapters left in this story and I would like to inform you that next chapter will be the last one. Next chapter we'll deal with the aftermath of Anna's car accident. Writing this part of the story is really hard and this will be the last one. I'm actually done writing the chapters since last week and I am just waiting to post them. Sorry for the rambling.
> 
> As always, vote, comment and subscribe.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	37. Chapter 32: The Last Chapter

**Song for the chapter:[Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNrJhb1iv8U)**  
————————————————————————  
 _The plane is now on its final descent to Heathrow Airport. Thank you for flying British Airways. Please remain seated with your seatbelt on. Thank you._

I woke up as the flight attendant announce our arrival in London. I am on my way to attend Simon and Natalie’s wedding. I got little sleep during my 13-hour flight to London and I was just falling asleep when they made the announcement. After going through checks and immigration, I made my way directly to Simon and Natalie’s wedding. They will just drop my stuff off at my hotel.

“Hey Mark!” Simon greeted me as I give him a bro hug while shaking his hand.

“Nice to see you man.” I said once we pull apart.

“Yeah. I’m glad you could still make it despite you know…” He said giving me a sad smile.

“Of course. I promised to be here for your wedding didn’t I?” I replied trying to give an upbeat smile. “Congratulations again. I’ll just look for my seat.” I said trying to move the conversation forward. I easily find my seat right in front. 

Looking around I let out a deep sigh. Weddings and marriage. I ponder over these things as I see Simon with his family and these guests gathered just to witness the union of two people. Will I ever get to experience this and have the privilege to get married?

“Hey there young man.” An old man like a grandfather greeted me when he take the sit next to me. I just give him a polite smile.

“So are you here for the bride or the groom.” The same old man continue talking to me and he sort of remind me of my own grandfather.

“The groom, Sir.” I answered him while people continue to mill around us.

“Ah, Simon. Wonderful young lad. So were you his friend from university?” I shake my head as he look at me curiously.

“Uhmmm, I know of someone who knows him. I met him just early this year.” I offer an explanation the best I could.

“How curious. So what do you think of all of this?” He asked as he gestured around us with his cane.

“Oh it’s really beautiful. From the short time that I’ve known Simon, it seems he’s really in love with Natalie.” I said as I observe this old man. He has an air to him that commands respect and attention and I noticed that most people avoid making an eye contact with him. I wonder why.

“Pssh. That boy is crazy over Natalie. So much so that he followed her all the way here. Anyway, do you have a girl on your own? A handsome young man like you should have one.” Uhhmmm, I was stunned for a minute as the conversation has turned into my private life.

“I see Grandpa George has gotten to you, babe.” I turned around to  see the one person that I’ve been dying to see. I break out into a huge smile as she give me a kiss before taking the seat beside me.

“Oh Little Anna. I didn’t know you two know each other.” I just give him a sheepish smile as I drape my arm around Anna.

“Grandpa George I’m no longer little you know. I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Mark Tuan.” I take his outreach hand and shake it.

“Oh. You didn’t tell me your dating our Little Annie. What a small world. You got a really good one right here Anna.” I chuckle as he give her a wink as she let out a tinkle of laugh.

“Oh don’t I know it. It was great seeing you again Grandpa George.” Anna blow him a kiss as he lean to me before he leaves. 

“Invite me to your wedding young man, okay? I see you both living a life full of love.” He whispered then give me a wink as he walk off saying that he needs to make sure every penny he spends is worth it.

“Hey!” Anna said quietly as I turn to her.

“Hey!” I said equally quiet while giving her a grin. 

“I miss you. I didn’t know you’ve arrived.” She continued as she rest her head on my shoulder.

“You're dad’s okay?” Anna asks me referring to the emergency meeting that I had a couple of days ago. I had to fly to LA very last minute when my dad had a small health scare. But the doctor’s assured us that he’s okay and healthy aside from his slightly elevated sugar level. Anna had to go here by herself while I was still in LA.

“Yeah. Aside from the doctor ordering him a healthier diet, he got a clean bill of health.” I replied as I rub absent-mindedly her small scar right above her left eyebrow. It’s not noticeable to eye but I’ve been so familiar with the scar. It’s the only lasting proof of Anna’s car accident about three months ago.

That night was the scariest night of my life when I received that phone call from the hospital. The doctors said that she was extremely lucky to walk from that car accident unscathed. It made me realize how much I love her and how I can’t live without her.

While the wedding is underway, I only have eyes for her. I love seeing her happy and carefree as she sees her oldest friends get married. I aptly gave her my handkerchief when she started tearing up as the bride and groom say their vows. One day, I will marry this woman. 

“They’re so beautiful, babe.” I give her a huge smile when she turned to me after the bride and groom finally left the reception for their honeymoon. 

“Yeah… truly beautiful.” I replied but not of the couple but of her. She leaned back to me while letting out a contented sigh. “I love you Anna.” I said to her as I give her head a kiss.

——————————————————————————

I feel someone shaking me as I slowly open my eyes to see Mark hovering over me.

“We’re here babe.” I break out into smile as here means Paris. We left the following day after Simon and Natalie’s wedding to celebrate Mark’s birthday. After the short taxi, we finally disembark from our chartered plane. Meeting us at the foot of the stairs are a plethora of bodyguards. Ever since my car accident a couple of months ago, I am no longer allowed to travel alone. Mark and my dad formed a united force leaving me with no choice really. Aside from my own driver, I also have one close in female security and then another set of bodyguards that convoys my car wherever we go. Although I think the number of security that I have is over the top, I secretly feel at ease knowing that I am well protected. The doctor said that I was extremely lucky to have survived the devastating car crash with no injury at all. I’d like to think it was my father protecting me that night.

After leaving our stuff at the hotel, Mark and I set out to the Louvre Museum. Seeing the iconic glass pyramid leave me breathless despite seeing it a countless time because this time, I will finally get to set foot inside the magnificent building that houses some of the most prized art pieces from the masters. When the car finally stopped in front of the entrance, words can’t describe the emotions that I am feeling as I stop for a while to catch my breath and calm my beating heart. I didn’t even realized that I stalled as Mark rounded my side and slowly take hold of my hand.

“Ready to go babe?" He asks me patiently because he knows how monumental this moment. Taking one last big breath I take his outreach hand and nod my head yes. Walking the halls of the museum seeing the different exhibits were so surreal but nothing can compare to what I felt standing in the room that houses history’s most revered art pieces. I think I almost fainted seeing the Mona Lisa in real life. 

After our amazing day exploring the Louvre, Mark and I opted to just stay in the hotel and have a wonderful dinner in our suite while having an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. We paid big bucks just to acquire this prime property to house our Serenity Hotel Paris branch from a member of the aristocracy who just wants to retire.

"Oh my gosh babe! I can't believe I did it. I finally saw the Louvre and It's better than I could even imagine. I feel like I’m on cloud nine and I never wanted to get down from it.” I said excitedly as I take a bite of my steak. “I mean how did they do it? Did they ever paint knowing that it’ll be a masterpiece?”

“I’m glad your happy baby.” Mark said after letting out a chuckle. I melt slightly after he said those words and I reach out for his hand across the table.

“Thank you babe. I am extremely happy and even though it’s not my birthday, I feel like you spoiled me more. I am so happy that I get to share that with you.” I said as I give him a loving smile while he lifts my hand and place a kiss on the back of it.

“Well speaking of birthdays, it would be the greatest gift if you accept this.” He said as he let go of my hand and retrieve something from his pocket. I let out a gasp when I see what it is. In between Mark’s fingers is a simple band with diamonds lining the side of it. I just give Mark a dumbfounded look.

“Anna, these past few months has been the best times of my life because you were in it and while we faced so many challenges along the way, they just served to strengthen my love for you. Although this is yet an engagement ring, I want to propose something to you. This is a promise ring and this is a symbol of my commitment to you. It might be too early to say now but I know in my heart you are it for me. I don’t think I will ever love any other person if they aren’t you.” Tears are falling down to my cheeks as Mark swipe them away. This is vey unexpected but very right. I nod my head yes as I give Mark a smile letting him know that I promise him too.With my shaking hand, he wear the ring on my right hand as I give him a kiss.

“I love you babe. You’re it for me too. When one day you’ll ask me to marry you, I will say yes. A thousand yes. I love you so much.” It’s crazy how an unexpected meeting will lead me to this moment in my life. I lived in the darkness for the longest time carrying the heavy burden of my past but with Mark, I was able to overcome them and moved forward. It’s not easy but we came through and I will never trade this love for anything in this world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is it guys. This is the last chapter. I'm actually feeling emotional as I'm writing this. Thank you so much for all that have joined me through this journey. No words can explain the joy that I've experienced through this journey for it is truly a journey for me. I've never written a story ever before and it's actually one of my bucket list for this year and I'm extremely happy that I get to do it. I didn't realized that GOT7 is the only push I need to jump right into writing. I'm not the best writer out there but still thank you for reading the words that I've written. We only have the epilogue left so look out for that. Thank you seems to be the only words that I can think of right now.
> 
> It would be so important to me for you to share your final thoughts about the entire story. And as usual, vote, comment and subscribe.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	38. Chapter 38

**Final song:[ Ave Maria by Beyoncé](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHE2vjcrNxE)**  
—————————————————

 _Beep_. I grab my phone to read the message that I just receive.

**_I’m sending a precious gift your way. I’m counting down the minutes until I see you._ **

Smiling, I here pattering of feet as soon as I read Mark’s text.

“Mama.” I look through the mirror as I see Sophie running towards me before turning to face her.

“Hey sweet girl. What do you have there?” I asked as she hands me a box. “Is this from daddy?”

“Yesth. He told me thish ish shpecial gift.” She said with a little lisp as she gives me a grin, no doubt feeling proud that she was able to accomplish Mark’s task for her.

“Let’s see what daddy have for us.” I tell her excitedly hyping her up. I open the obvious Tiffany box to see a diamond garland bracelet.

  
“Woah, ish pwetty mama.” I smile at my baby girl as she have a look of fascination. She’s at the age where every jewelry is pretty to her. I read the accompanying note from Mark.

_As soon as I saw you, I knew a grand adventure was about to happen. Any day spent with you is my favorite day. So today is my new favorite day. Wear this bracelet as your something new. I can’t wait to see you, future Mrs. Tuan. Love, can’t wait to be your Mr. Kim._

I bite my lips as I swoon over his words. It’s been five years since I met Mark, and today, I am finally marrying the love of my life. We’ve had a long and meaningful journey but our adventure is just beginning. I already sent my gift to him and I teasingly wrote in my note that I’ll be the one in white.

“I see Mark has given you your something new.” Sophie and I both look up to see my mom.

“Nana, mama got a pwetty bracelet from daddy.” Sophie shared the news excitedly to Nana. My parents are Nana and Dada to her and Mark’s parents are Nainai and Yeye.

“Well, my sweetling I have pretty things for your mama as well. This is for your something borrowed and something blue. Now this one is for your something old.” My mom hands me the boxes. I open the first box to see one of her favorite earrings. It’s a gift from Grandma Dawson when they my parents got married.

“Mom, thank you.” I said to her as I put on the earrings. I then retrieve the last box which is my something old. I let out a gasp when I see what’s inside.

“Mom, this is…” I said to her speechless as she just give me a nod. It’s the hair comb of my paternal grandmother. “But, how?”

“Before your halmeoni passed away, she contacted me and entrusted me this to give to you when the time is right. I think the time is right. It’s a special comb that your father specifically made for her you know.” I immediately fan myself to stop me from crying. I’m emotional as it is because of what today means but having a piece of my father is truly heartwarming. I turn around as my mom carefully place the comb.

“You look like a pwinshesh, mama.” I smile at Sophie’s reflection from the mirror before grabbing and putting her on my lap.

“But how could that be when you are my princess?” I ask her as she shriek by the suddenness while my mom fuss about wrinkling my dress . But we pay her no mind.

“Are you guys ready?” My dad ask as he suddenly enter the room. But then he stop mid-track as he gets a good look of me. “Wow, you are beautiful my sweetheart.”

“Thanks dad.” I said shyly as my mom usher Sophie out of the room. I’ll be walking down the aisle alone at first before my parents will meet me halfway. It is my small way of honoring my father as I imagine him walking me down the aisle.

“I know how much you love Mark and him you but I feel obligated to ask, are you sure? I can whisk you away if you’re not sure of marrying him.” I laugh out loud as my dad did a poor job at pretending to break off the marriage.

“Oh I’ve never been more sure in my life dad.” I said as I stand up.

“Your father will be so proud to see you right now.” He said lovingly as the waterworks threaten to start again.

The wedding coordinator then informed us that we will start in five minutes.

“Okay, ready?” My dad ask as he offer me his harm. I give him a nod and take his arm as we walk towards the ceremony area. I am more excited than nervous as my dad and I stand behind the make shift door made for the wedding.  
——————————————————  
“Are you nervous?” Jaebum ask as we wait in the alter for Anna to arrive.

“No. I’m more excited. We’ve waited so long for this day and I can’t believe it’s finally here.” I said to him as I play with my new watch that Anna gave to me thinking back on the note that she wrote.

__

_A lot of people live their lives not knowing what true love is. I think I am truly lucky to have found you. No measure of time with you will be long enough but let’s start with forever. I can’t wait to marry you my love. Look out for me out there, I’ll be the one in white._

“Jaebum, thank you for always being there for us both.” I added as we hear my labelmate Jimin singing the first lines of the song Ave Maria by Beyoncé and I turn around waiting to see Anna as the rest of the guests stand up. These are the people that Anna and I shared our lives with; the members; Seo Yeon, her maid of honor; JYP PD-nim; Seung hoon hyung; my family and her family.

I smile seeing Sophie doing her best in throwing the petals on the ground as the crowd gush over our beautiful girl. We then laugh as Sophie dump the rest of the flowers in her basket when she reach the end of the aisle. But then Anna suddenly came to view and I feel like air has left my body. She is absolutely stunning. Seeing her in her wedding gown made me so emotional as I start tearing up from the overwhelming emotions. I feel my cheeks hurt from smiling too much as I feel unbelievably happy. Anna’s also tearing up when they got close enough and finally, her father lifts her veil and give her a kiss.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Anna and Mark in holy matrimony…. Anna and Mark, you may now say your vows.”

“Five years ago, I was exiting the hotel suite when I met you. What I didn’t realize then was that I was meeting the love of my life even when you accused me of being a crazed fan.” I laugh out loud as do the audience when I think back to our crazy first meeting.

“For all that I am, the scars that I bear, the baggages that I carry—“ I rub her hand reassuringly as when she apologize as she starts to cry reading her vows — “you have love me for who I am. In my darkest of times, you are the light that guides my way. At first, I struggled to accept how someone like you can truly love someone like me. But you tirelessly and patiently showed me why. I have found a piece of heaven here on earth because of you. You have been my strength and my solace. When the rest of the world judged me for deciding to become a mother to Sophie three years ago, yours is the only voice that mattered. Thank you for telling me that my love is too big not to share it to the world. Yours is the only voice that I need to tell me that everything’s gonna be okay. My love, our love story wasn’t easy but loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done and will ever do.” She said choking a little bit. I just look at her full of love that I feel like I was gonna burst.

“Babe, I promise to love you even when I’m annoyed at you. Even when we fight or argue, my love for you will never falter, for if there is one thing that will always be true in this world, that is my love for you. I promise to always laugh at your jokes, even when they are corny and cheesy.” The guests laugh louder after crying over her heartfelt words. “And I promise to love you all through your different hairstyles and hair color. But most of all, I promise to be the same person that you fell in love with five years ago.” I mouthed I love you to her after she said her vows.

“They say when you see someone three times, it is of no accident. I first met you when I stupidly left my phone and wallet and you offered to pay for my drink even though I was a complete stranger. The second time I see you was at the same coffee shop as you exit the place. So imagine my surprise when I see you exiting our suite. Indeed it wasn’t an accident at all. I was fated to meet you and fall truly, madly, and deeply in love with you. The very moment that I met you, I am in awe of you. In awe of your beauty, your grace, your intelligence. But most of all, I am in awe of how big your heart is. But I think to myself, how can someone with so much love have as much pain. But then I realized, it is exactly because of your pain that you love harder than anyone, more, than anyone. You have the power to spread love and I’m lucky I get to see it every single day.” I clear my throat as I too was becoming emotional.

“I was ready to forsake every thing that I’ve worked for just to be with you. But you being you, you taught me how to respect other people’s time and effort, how to respect the people that matters to us, and how to respect the amazing opportunity that I get to do what I want to do. Because only through that do we get people to respect the love that we have. With you, I get to be the best version of myself. Love, I promise to be there for you when you need me, but I also promise to be there for you when you don’t need me. I promise to continue to support you in every thing that you do, even if it means catching countless red-eye flights just to be with you.” It was Anna’s turn to laugh out loud. “I promise to keep my promise of making you happy everyday even for just a second. And I promise to love the people that you love.” It was at that point when I turned and call Sophie to the front with us.

“Sophie, my sweetest angel, I can finally fulfill my promise to be your dad, for real. I promise to always be there when you need me the most. I promise to chase away the monsters at night so you will only have sweet and happy dreams. I promise to protect you, care for you and I promise to love you as much as I love your mama even when one day you’ll think me unfair and unbearable. Even when no man is deserving of you but one will come close enough just like how I came close enough to deserve your mama’s love. I am the luckiest person in the world to have you as my daughter.” I don’t know how much of it Sophie will remember but since the first day that Anna brought her home, I already think of her as my daughter.

“Under the eyes of God, Anna, do you take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
 _“Under the eyes of God, Mark, do you take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife?”_

“Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?”  
 _“Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?”_

“I do.”  
 _“I do.”_

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you, Anna and Mark as wife and husband. Mark, you may now kiss the bride.”

“I love you Mrs. Tuan.” I said before giving Anna the first kiss as my wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Author's Note: Oh my gosh, just writing final in this author's note makes me so emotional. What a journey we've had. I didn't realize that a small idea in my head back in March would lead to something bigger than I could ever imagine. This is my first ever finished work and I can never be more proud of what I've achieved. This story may not be the best out there and I may not be as good as a writer but I would like to thank you, you who are reading this, from the bottom of my heart. You reading this work is a small miracle in itself and I am truly grateful. The past three months were a learning process where there were days when I can't write anything and don't know which direction this story is going and there were days such as writing this Epilogue where I am just on a roll. Small trivia, I finished writing the epilogue first before finally writing the last three chapters. I know the destination and I just need to write how they'll get there. I actually wanted to write more and even to this day, small chapters are created in my head that might not ever turn into actual writings and that is okay. 
> 
> Ultimately, this is my small way of showing my appreciation for the boys. They are truly truly an inspiration and I don't think I'll ever start writing if not for them. So after 33 songs, 33 chapters, and 7 "articles", we have come to the end. Thank thank you so much. This has been alilesixteen signing off. I'll see you guys when I see you.
> 
> xoxo alilesixteen


	39. GOT7’s Mark and Kim Anna tied the knot

**GOT7’s Mark and Kim Anna tied the knot**

What place is deserving to be the wedding venue of this super couple? That’s right, only the most romantic of places, the French Riviera. The uber private couple tied the knot in one of the most exclusive and luxurious villa in all of French Riviera, the Villa Ephrussi de Rothschild.

The couple tied the knot a week after the singer’s 29th birthday. Kim Anna and GOT7’s Mark were spotted celebrating the singer’s birthday early this week in Paris along with Anna’s seven-year old daughter, Sophie.

In a wedding fit for royalty, only 50 of the closest people to the couple were invited to attend the wedding. Of course Mark’s members were present in the wedding as well as singer L.SY, a long time friend to the couple. Mark’s labelmates Day6’s Jae and Jimin Park were also present where the 15& singer sang the marching song. JYPE’s founder and singer Park Jinyoung with his wife also attended the wedding. GOT7’s leader JB and L.SY stood as the groom and bride’s best man and maid of honor.

The bride is said to be stunning in yet another Song Hee Yeon original. The groom is equally dashing in his Caraceni suit. The bride was also reported to change into this y number for the reception. 

It is reported that there was no dry eyes in the ceremony when the bride and groom exchanged their vows. The couple will spend their 3 weeks of honeymoon touring Europe. Click below to look back to the amazing love story of this super couple.


	40. [★BREAKING] GOT7’s Mark and wife Anna are pregnant and expecting

**[★BREAKING] GOT7’s Mark and wife Anna are pregnant and expecting**

After weeks of speculation, GOT7’s Mark and his beautiful wife Anna finally confirmed that they are expecting with not just one but two. In a post on the singer’s instagram account, the couple confirmed that they are expecting twins. Mark uploaded a photo of the ultrasound and was captioned with “My sons, I can’t wait to make your lives more awesome. Don’t be too hard on mommy okay?” Mark ended the caption with two heart emoticons, the pregnant emoji and two baby emojis. He also used the hashtag #werepregnant.

  
Aww, can we just say how jealous we are of this couple? It’s been five months since the couple tied the knot in one of the most romantic weddings in French Riviera.


End file.
